Skip-Paradox
by LeFarFadet
Summary: She had heard it said, over the years that every woman had to fake, sometimes. She didn't, she never had, she was positive she never would have to fake, because he knew all of her tells. It was always amazing, really, it was like she came out of herself, pretty much every time. I guess some people are really made for one another.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER:**

I certainly do not own anything Skip Beat! related. I lack the narrative talent to come up with such vivid characters, they and their main story are property of wonderfully talented mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura.

~~~ **MON.17.05.15-22:00** ~~~

The evening was quiet when the car pulled down and stationed in front of the restaurant.

"So tomorrow is our last day then…" she smiled.

"Yeah." he smiled too.

"It's weird."

"It's scary."

"Oh my god" she blanched "I'm sorry! It's not the same for you of course, because your career is at stake!" she somehow mimicked a dozega, in the car "I'm so insensitive!"

"Please, please, Mogami san" he chuckled, "don't worry about it."

"I was just thinking…" _how silly of me_ "I'm kind of going to miss Setsu somehow…" she looked down at her hands "and Cain too." _Of course it's not the same for him…_

"Mogami san…" he trailed his voice. She didn't dare look up. "We have never addressed… hum" he cleared his throat "I mean, we will need to talk about it." He paused. "Our act, there are things I should… huh, clarify, things I want to explain."

She was still looking at her hands. She had an idea, what he was referring to. His acting of Cain had been as intense as his acting of BJ, and some part of it, she'd come to think, was dug from the deepest confines of his being. Of course he would need to clarify that it didn't have anything to do with her… _Stupid._ She didn't need to talk about that. She didn't want to hear him say it.

"Tomorrow, " he started again, but she cut him.

"Tsuruga san." she looked up, timidly "You don't have to explain anything. I'm only glad for a job well done, and the movie is such a huge success! I…" she shook her head "What I mean is, I've always been grateful, every time I was lucky enough to work alongside you, I learned so much, and this time again, I was able to…" she blushed "once again I was able to go beyond myself." she nodded, and smiled "For that, I'm very happy… And proud, that I was a part of it." Never mind the sexy image of Setsu, that she would have to answer for, _it was worth it_ , she thought. "You don't have to explain anything."

"And I mean to say" he spoke softly "I will miss Setsu too."

They smiled at each other and stayed silent like that for a minute. He was so nice, the way he took the time to check on her, it made her feel warm. She wanted to reach out to him, cuddle to him, and seek his warmth. She refrained from it and begun showing signs of uneasiness.

"Well, good night then." he finally said.

"Good night, Tsuruga san, see you tomorrow!" She hopped out of the car and waved lightly before shutting the door, avoiding his kindly gaze.

 _Hah!_ She was just so emotional! She had to remind herself constantly that she was not in a relationship with this man. Ever since she had accepted her feelings of, well… hum love, for him, she couldn't help but misinterpret every single innocent smile and look from him as a token of his affection. She had gotten way too comfortable with him, too. Crying in his arms when she thought he was Corn, straddling him as Setsu and _biting_ him. She cringed. Well it was all because of the Heel siblings, and the Heel siblings were about to meet their final cut. Tsuruga san was going to reveal himself.

She walked towards the house to the sound of him driving away. _Reveal himself…_ She walked slowly, lost in her thoughts. Was he trying to say something in the car? She realized she'd cut him off again. That was her auto defense mechanism against him. _This man always says the most embarrassing things, and like it were nothing!_

And why was it that lately, she was confusing Tsuruga san with Corn so much? Well, huh… She knew why. The cause of the whole problem originated in the way that mischievous Corn had taken the form of her loved one! It was so unfair that his magic allowed him to extract that kind of information from her mind. _It's not easy, forgetting your first kiss, when the person you shared it with is a lookalike of the person you love…_ She sighed and stopped in front of the door.

It wasn't so much Tsuruga san, but more Cain, actually, that reminded her of Corn. The way he treated her as Setsu… _Silly, silly me._ She was going to miss _that_ the most, for sure.

She opened the door and headed to her room. The owners were already in bed since it was fairly late and she walked quietly.

She felt so much treasured by Cain… Corn made her feel the same way, even when they were kids. And now, she was mixing up these feelings with Tsuruga san! That was bad. But Cain's playfulness, his puppy eyes, his care for her, all of it made her feel special. Both he and Corn had… confessed to her. She stopped in the middle of the stairs and clenched her purse just thinking about it. Corn's radiant smile… Corn loved her… She started walking again.

This Corn… in Guam he really played a trick on her! But he was still the same Corn. She blushed as her mind wandered to Corn and her childhood memories. _Corn._ She remembered the way he said his name.

 _Corn._ She heard it again, but this time, the name that resonated in her mind was spoken by Hizuri Kuu's voice. _Corn._ She froze. _Huh?_ Where was this coming from?

For some reason, her heart was beating when she opened the door to her room.

She closed the door and leaned against it. Something had caught her attention, but she could not quite put her finger on it. It was as if something she had always known had suddenly decided to make sense. Sure, when father said his son Kuon's name, she heard Corn's name at first. But what did that have to do with anything? Was there something more to it? Didn't it just sound alike, because of father's accent? Yet even the impossible character description he gave her matched the Corn she knew… She remembered when she was working on young Kuon's character, only Corn made sense: " _If he weren't human, I do know someone who is just like him"_... She remembered the thought that had allowed her to find this character, and it brought forth one question. A question she had never bothered to ask herself: _what if Corn was a human?_

Staring at Tsuruga san's portrait on her wall, she felt the blood rush to her temples. _He intends to reveal himself…_ she thought again… And suddenly the likeliness of Tsuruga san's and Corn's divine smiles came back to her too. She reached for her phone automatically. She knew exactly what information she needed to look up, to check the unspeakable thought that had just crossed her mind. _If Corn was a human…_

She gathered herself and walked to her bed. _This is stupid. Just look him up._

She had actually never found out what had happened to Hizuri Kuon.

Tsuruga san's face, that one morning in Karuizawa came to her mind and her stomach squeezed. _Stupid, stupid, stuuuuuupid!_ She chanted mentally, holding her phone in front of her.

She thought back to the time Kuu was there. " _You did get a grasp on Kuon's feelings"_ Tsuruga san had said… And when she relayed that specific praise to father, he looked so shocked! " _He said that?"_ Why would Hizuri Kuu care about Tsuruga san's opinion, and why was all this coming back to her? And most of all, why did it all seem connected somehow? " _Did you use to live in Kyoto?"_ he asked when he picked up the stone… No, no she had to stop this nonsense, she decidedly typed the name on her phone's browser… and she kept her thumb held up over the screen. " _No matter how you look at it you are actually a for-"_ she shut her eyes and pressed the screen, trying to shut the voice of that beagle from hell in her memories.

 _You're stupid stupid stupid. You're going to feel stuuuuupid._ She opened her eyes and glanced at the screen as if she expected to see a horridly gore picture. Holding her breath, she peeked and saw the search results. She took a deep breath as she selected the first link. He heart was beating furiously at that point. The moment it took for the free encyclopedia page to load felt like an eternity.

Finally, she found herself staring at the picture of the child actor.

Funny how one picture can change your life, forever.

Her whole world came crumbling. She closed her eyes and opened them again. It was him, it was Corn, no doubt about it. " _Thank you Kyouko chan"_ she remembered the sick Tsuruga san's angelic face when she was his temporary manager. She tightened her hands on her phone.

Corn was Hizuri Kuon, and Hizuri Kuon was Tsuruga Ren.

Trusuga san was Corn.

Before she even had the leisure to panic, her memories kept connecting together. That was how he was able to comfort her so efficiently when she was depressed over Corn's well being. " _His wings have grown too"_ he'd said that time. And Dark Moon… the way he could relate to director Ogata's feelings, and then there was the Katsuki block. _Of course! Father had acted Katsuki in the original_ _Tsukigomori drama!_ she remembered, perplexed.

She went over the article and was heartbroken by the end of his biography. It didn't say much, but it appeared Hizuri Kuon had left the Hollywood business at age 15 after a series of incident that included a tragic death. Nobody knew where he was or what he was doing now. Tsuruga Ren debuted a year short of that. The ages, the dates, everything matched. _What exactly happened?_ she wondered, remembering both Tsuruga san's and Corn's troubled face. This was probably the reason why president Takarada had feared for Tsuruga san at the shooting of Tragic Marker… _And the incident with the car, at the end of Dark Moon... and the Omu Rice…_ Her heart clenched with every memory, at the thought of the suffering he had to have gone through, and that Beagle from Hell's words came back to her " _The little sadness you have cannot even compare"_. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. _Tsuruga san… no… Hizuri san… Corn…_ She was overwhelmed by a sudden need to go to him. She felt such a strong connection, such empathy, she needed to do something. This was not just Tsuruga san, it was Corn! She had regretted so profoundly, that she was never able to hear of his pain as a child… " _Father's hands are too big"_ How broken must he have been, to find himself rejecting his past to the point that he couldn't even tell her who he was? She'd wanted to help him and he never let her!

A myriad of images and sensations from Guam came to her mind, and blushing came back to her face, full force.

A final set of memories floated slowly through her straining realization. Memories of conversations she'd had, wearing a specific chicken suit. " _I am not allowed to have someone that important"._ These memories were probably the last piece of the puzzle, along with some more recent ones, that she had been trying desperately to keep from surfacing… _"I wanted to see you right away"_ _ **.**_

She had tried to ignore those memories, because there was only one condition left, for it all to make sense, but this condition alone was making less sense on its own then all the rest of it all put together. " _That person is still a high school student»_ his voice reminded her, from the past.

The only explanation was if he actually loved her.

~~~ **FRI.24.05.10-19:30** ~~~

"Are you done yet?" she whined, leaning in the door frame. He winced apologetically.

"What do you mean they changed their mind?" His lips silently worded "Sorry" as the person on the other end of the phone kept talking.

They were in the work space of their house. She had just come home from her long day of work, only to find him here in the middle of a work conversation. So she waited, lost in her reverie, looking at his strong frame and smiled internally.

She contemplated how far her love for him had taken her, and how high his love for her had lifted her.

She pretended to check her phone absentmindedly while he tried to end his business call. She took glances at him and thought. She had made another life changing discovery that morning. _Should I tell him now?_ His immediate future, she knew, was going to be challenging enough in the coming days, maybe it was not such a good idea to put it all on him at once… She sighed as she looked at him and waited.

No matter how much she liked to just look at him, it would always get frustrating whenever anything was keeping his attention from being fully focused on her for too long. He gave her bad habits.

"Ok bye," she heard him put an end to the conversation "have a nice week too."

He hung up and looked up to her.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, hurrying herself closer to him. "I thought I'd never see get you back!" she joked as she sat on him and gave him a tender kiss which he welcomed, caressing her cheek equally lovingly.

"You sound like my mother." he replied in the same playful tone when they pulled back. "How was your day?" He put his arms around her.

"I just told you." she pouted, but right after, she laughed and gave him a peck. "I'm just so glad we get to begin our _alone week_!" she brushed his hair pensively.

"I'm glad we finally get our alone time too," he whispered, caressing the back of her head "one year is too long."

"Tell me about it!" she raised her eyebrows and gave him another peck "Well, no work this week!" she said, suddenly getting up "It's just you and me, let's get out of here and lock this room, I'm taking you to dinner!" she laughed, taking his hands. He got up but didn't follow.

"Hummm… I don't know..." he said, trailing his voice like a mischievous child.

 _Okay, I'll play_ she thought. "Come on Kuon, what do you want? This is our week, we are keeping everything related to work, away!" He took a step that brought him on her toes

"I was just thinking..." he took her waist "since we're throwing out work for the week..." he glided his hands along her ass. "You know, symbolically speaking..."

"You think we should have sex in here before we lock the door." she said in a faked bored tone.

"My point exactly." he was still caressing her waist, her back and her ass sensuously.

"Kuon. We have sex in here all the time."

"Yeah, so?" he kissed the crook of her neck lightly "we went to Rome last year, I thought this year we'd stay in and enjoy each other..."

"Oh, ok," she pushed him lightly feigning annoyance "let's get this over with!" she took off her dress in one move and backed him in the leather chair.

He laughed "Now, wait!"

She promptly unzipped his pants.

"Wait what? You want to fuck, let's fuck." she teased, taking off her panties.

"You could make it sound like less of a burden," he laughed as she sat on him clumsily "is this your way of turning me on?"

"Please, honey, you think I don't know?" she rolled her eyes "You're always turned on, basically, all I need to do is just be here." she smiled and kissed him softly, while his fingers enjoyed her naked skin.

"Can you blame me..."

They shared a meaningful look. There was no denying it. He had spent these past years proving to her relentlessly that she was the incarnation of attraction to him. _From the very first day…_ She thought back to the blurry memories of what had happened several years ago, and felt worried all of a sudden.

"Kuon..." she said.

He brushed her hair.

"Yeah?"

"It's just… this year...it's going to be special, you know? It's gonna be… Different."

"Oh? Is it?"

She nodded silently. She knew she should measure her words carefully. Still, she felt guilty in so many ways, and she wanted to somewhat reassure him in advance.

"I thought alone week was just a way of not letting ourselves be over-swept by work" he grabbed her ass and brought her closer to his arousal "and… you know…." he smirked "Being together..."

She put one hand on his neck.

"It is." she said "Of course it is, that's the whole point…." she shook her head. She couldn't tell him like that, that this week, this year, was the whole reason she had instigated _alone week_ in the first place, and that he was about to understand. He was probably about to be smashed by that fact, actually.

"But this year…?" probably understanding the seriousness of what she was trying to convey, he dropped the playful tone.

"This year…" She looked into the vagueness "hah, I want to... I just…" she wanted to say so many things, she knew neither where to start nor where to stop. "Nah, don't think about it." She was turned on by the way he looked at her. The trust in his eyes was immeasurable. She moved her hips slightly "it's all in the past anyway…. Oh God…" she repeated the motion "You trust me?" she started to accelerate. She intended to get a good dose of him right now.

He inhaled laboriously.

"Oh honey, you still need to ask?" he traced his fingers down her spine and made her gasp when she felt their light brush join the shape of his arousal on her core.

"When we're done here" she said "I want to go to the restaurant and get dinner together." she outlined the shape of his manly attribute through the fabric "And talk." she freed him from his boxers "I want to talk tonight." she fully took him in her hand and pulled on him slowly. "And we'll talk some more when I get back" she whispered.

"Get back from where?" he asked, amused. "Are you going somewhere during our week?"

"Yes, I'm going on a spiritual journey." she kissed him. "And you'll be with me." She smiled enigmatically. "That's figuratively speaking, of course."

"Mmmmm…. Ok." he started to drop light kisses on her shoulder "But you sure you don't mind the chore of sex right now?"

"I know how effective you are. We won't be so late for dinner." she breathed in his ear.

"Good" he unclasped her bra "I wouldn't want to mess up your plans..." his hand was already on her breast. She kissed him languidly.

"You're not messing up anything, you're so wonderful." she kissed him again "I love you" and again "soooo much…." She looked deeply into his eyes, as he pleasured her. "You know that, right?"

He crooked an eyebrow

"…. Suuuuure" his mouth closed on a nipple.

"I'm not kidding Kuon" she forced his face up so that he'd look at her "I trust you with everything I got." she paused "And that's also the point of alone week."

He put his hands on both sides of her face.

"Kyouko. You and I are meant to be." He kissed her pointedly "Ain't nothing that can change that."

"Good." she smiled and caressed his face lovingly "good." she repeated.

She kissed him while she went on fondling him – not that he needed much foundling since he was always turned on, well, with her he was, anyway.

"So tonight, is sex, restaurant slash talk and sex again?" he asked and both of them chuckled "what about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow…." she breathed as she begun to insert his erect member inside of her. "Tomorrow is… hum, I guess... a surprise."

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _References for the 1_ _st_ _part come from chapters 19, 35, 65, 67, 92, 99, 105, 112, 200, 209, 212, 225._

 _So! This is a story that came to me a few months ago. It is currently running on 16 chapters and I'm working on the 17_ _th_ _, which is supposed to be the last. I have not yet totally decided on what exactly I wanted it to conclude with... Of course, most of it is already written, and I will try to publish the French translation before the English chapters come out, so don't expect to see number 2 before the French version comes online. Sorry! This is both a way to try and stimulate the French fandom, and a way to make it, like, "buzz", I guess._

 _Please keep in mind the chapters might be remodeled as I write the end of the story and advance the French translation._

 _I have not solicited a beta on this work. If anyone feels like participating and helping me, since I am not a native English speaker, I am very open to every opportunity._

 _It's usually not exactly my style to publish stuff in a rush like I'm doing now, but I was re-reading the reviews for my other two stories, and it was so heartfelt, it made me want to tease you guys. Please understand this is not yet a complete work, but you have my word it will be completed (I am not giving you my word it will be to your liking though, I have a history of disappointing readers! sorry…)._

 _Maybe some of you already guessed what I have in mind… I'll try to keep the surprise for the others, though!_

 _You know, I really love this pairing because they are at the same time so cute and innocent, but also they have the potential to be so steamy and wild! I was trying to find a plot that could show both these sides of them, and that's what I came up with._

 _I tried to keep them in character but there might be time when they become caricatures of themselves, I'm sorry about it, please bear with me, that's what happens when you use characters that have a life of their own._

 _I decided to ignore things that have not yet been dealt with in the manga, like white day and the_ _Lotus in the mire_ _. I really wanted to get this chapter out before the manga progresses and Kuon has a chance to use White Day as a coming out (which I hope won't happen, cause I'm much more in the "take your time" dynamics, but, oh well)_

 _Also, I really know nothing about Japan and about showbiz! So, whenever there was something I didn't know, I just made it up based on what seemed to sound the less weird._

 _Sorry if there are inconsistencies because of that, feel free to point them out._

 _And of course, thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER:**

I do not own anything Skip Beat! related. It all belongs to wonderfully talented mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura.

~~~ **TUE.17.05.16-07:00** ~~~

Her alarm rang at 7 AM. She was already awake. She had hardly slept, at all.

She remained in her bed, lying on her back with the covers up to her nose. She didn't know how long exactly she had been staring at the ceiling for. Her mind had projected many scenes on it, during the night. Cain declaring " _I'll live as your me"_ which had caused her box to open for good, and every teasing he had aimed at her... " _If you 're the one saying "obey me"_ he said in Guam. " _If the other person is not Japanese I wouldn't do it with anyone"_ he concluded after the Valentine's day disaster. So many little things... She couldn't help but...

She closed her eyes listening to the song coming from her phone. There was no magic in this world, was there? _Faeries don't exist_...

Her realizations of the previous night, well, her suppositions at the very least, were haunting her. The dream she'd had during the little time she slept, also, was constantly playing out behind her eyelids. A dream of him, with her, a dream of needing, of hunger... softness... sensuality... comforting... It was pretty lovely. To say that she blushed at the thought would be an understatement. She had been blushing constantly since the night before. She had also let out torrents of tears. She had taken out the blue stone, in the small purse in her night stand's drawer. She tried to find consolation, but her new reality had rendered the magic item silent.

She was torn between the tragic empathy she felt towards him and the difficult acceptance of the feelings he... seemingly... Huh... She sighed. She finally stretched and reached for her phone.

She turned the alarm off and started to get ready, like any other day. _Like any other day, except everything is different._ It seemed to her like the colors, the shapes, the air around her had never been like that. It was as if she had just been born, like it was the first time she was truly alive.

As she stood up, the poster on her wall came in her line of sight and her heart raced. Her love was returned. It was so warm inside... She felt guilty too, for being so entranced with this feeling. Why would he be in... in _love_ with her? With _her_ , of all people! A couple tears rolled down her cheek. _That has to be the saddest part, being in love with the likes of me!_

Yet no matter which way she tried to turn it around, there was no other explanation. She had no reason to doubt Corn's confession... Corn had always been true to her, and he'd even asked her to heal him with the kiss of love. That was something. Well she was not stupid, she understood if she was right the fairy world stories were metaphors. She'd had an insight of what had d _really_ happened to him, she could understand. But Corn's true smile, she couldn't doubt Corn's true smile.

She trusted Corn with everything she had. Corn wouldn't betray her.

She had tried to convince herself that it could have been teasing from Tsuruga san, but she couldn't even start to fathom that he would do something so cruel. Especially if he really was Corn. And now that she'd thought about it, it seemed so obvious that she wondered how it was that she'd never seen it before. Even the things he said to Jelly Woods in Guam were incredibly consistent with the moment she had shared with Corn not long before. That, somehow was giving her some consolation, though she had a hard time accepting it. His words there, meant the kiss of love had worked... She blushed. He had actually told her straight out at the Dark Moon party, that he was willing to do _everything_ to her. Though he turned it into a joke... _Was he actually serious?_

She was about to see him in just a few hours. _Oh my god, what am I going to do..._ How would she behave with him, now that she thought there was a chance that he might be Corn? How composed could she stay? Damn, she just wanted to run to him and hug him for an hour – she had even seriously considered actually doing it, at one point in the middle of the night. She changed her mind of course, it was really crazy, and however big her anticipation was, her fear was just as big. _How can I act normal when I'm drawn to him like that!_ She wanted to see him so bad... The Tragic Marker press conference was at 5 PM and she had to get through the day in that freaked out state. Fortunately she had school in the morning. _That_ , she hoped, _should help keep my mind busy_. She was free after that, though... She wasn't supposed to get into Setsu before 4 PM. She had planned to go to the love me section and see what to do there, but she wasn't so sure anymore, now, though. There was always a chance of running into him In LME, that was one of the reasons she liked the place, usually but today... Today she needed the cover of Setsu before she was going face him. Well... She wanted to see him real bad, of course she did! But could her heart take a surprise attack, in the state she was?

She had also spent a consequent part of her sleepless night concocting a crazy plan... School finished at 12h30, she had plenty of time to get to TBM and borrow the costume, she just needed to ask Yashiro san, and if there was a window... it would probably be possible to go wherever he was to be, and meet up with him, disguised as his chicken friend... But it was also stupid, really, what would she do then? Grill him to check her theory? Would he tell Bo the girl's name? And did she want to know the girl's name? Could she take it? He wouldn't tell her name, would he? She was just in such a hurry... She wanted to see him. It had only been a few hours, and she missed him already.

She crumbled on the floor of her room. _Oooooh_... She took her head in her hands. _What am I gonna doooooo!_ Her eyes landed on the stone on her desk. She had to get herself together. He needed her today. She was supposed to be his lucky charm, and she now had a much better understanding of the true meaning behind this responsibility. She had to be strong. She couldn't allow herself to be so pessimistic all the time. She stood proud and remembered his words: _"With neither light nor shadow in my life the picture of the boundless future that is now visible to my eyes is full of splendor."_

[...]

"So, how much more time do we have left to ourselves?"

He shrugged and kissed her cheek.

She was sitting on his lap in the dressing room. He had one hand on the arm of the chair, the other on her shoulder, playing with the tip of her hair there. He breathed in her neck and pulled back, looking intently into her eyes.

Their reunion had actually gone completely normally. Nothing had changed for Setsu, what did it matter to her who the actor was? She was with her brother as she had always been, as she would always be. She'd always known her brother and her were forever, whatever the life of the actors, they would never be truly apart. If anything, Setsu was rather satisfied if sexual activity would potentially get on the menu, that was a good thing.

As for Kyouko at this time, she was a silent spectator from the inside. Seeing him again had brought her a deep satisfaction, a load of contentment like she was finally whole. His mere presence was her elixir, like in a dream, she was drunk on their proximity. She watched as Setsu's hand caressed his cheek, as she moved sexily on him.

"We have a life time, I'm hoping."

Kyouko quivered inside. _Is this a game to you?_

"Of course, Ni san." Setsu smirked "I'm glad to know you're not gonna miss me." she stuck out her tongue playfully.

He took her hand and placed it on his chest, over his heart, never unlocking their gazes.

"In here Setsu, we have a lifetime in here."

 _Whaaaaat_ inner Kyouko screamed as she felt his heart beat rapidly in her palm.

"We'll always be together. Am I wrong?"

Setsu extended her fingers and brushed his pecs.

"I know right. I have your heart inside my hand." Her own heartbeat was erratic, matching his.

"Yes." he said simply. He straightened up in the seat and brought his free hand to her waist, while still caressing her hand over his heart. He pressed his forehead to hers. "Today is not an ending, it's a new beginning."

She gasped. What did he mean by that?

He circled her frame with both his arms and hugged her to him.

"After today" he continued "we won't have any more secrets."

 _Wait,_ inside Kyouko was trying desperately to push to the surface, but Setsu held strong.

"What are you talking about, Ni san." she scuffed "We already have no secrets to one another, do we? I don't care about things that don't concern me!"

"You are right," he said "our existences will soon be unnecessary." He retreated and searched her eyes "And I don't want to live without you." he added meaningfully.

Time had never run that slow for Kyouko. He was trying to tell her something. Why wasn't Setsu more upset with this goodbye? She remained quiet.

"Setsu?"

"Yes ni san. I feel the same way." her voice radiated sadness.

She hid her face in the crook of his neck and let him hold her softly.

They stayed like that until a knock was heard on the door. They got up and opened it to a wan looking assistant.

Cain took her by the waist, and they followed him silently in the hallway.

"Please wait over here," the assistant pointed to the curtain "we'll call you in a few minutes."

Still in the sidelines, Kyouko thought about what he tried to tell her in the dressing room. Her pulse was fast. Was he really talking to Setsu? He had made similar allusions in his car the night before. _What secrets?_ She already knew Cain Heel was about to disappear. What about Tsuruga Ren? And what about... _What did he mean a lifetime?_ She eyed him discreetly. He looked calm, resolute. _What is it that you need?_ She wondered. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know...

"Hey, nii-san" she caught his sleeve and turned him to face her. She crept her hands up his arms and all the way to his neck. "For good luck" she said with half lidded eyes, pushing on her toes, as she guided his face close to hers.

When their lips met, she took her time. She tried to show him how much she loved him. Of course, Setsuka was her cover, but she wanted him to feel _her_ love. She wasn't sure how to proceed, but she knew what she wanted. She dropped a light kiss before opening her mouth against his. He didn't need to be asked and took lead. Slowly, sensuously, she drowned her hands in his hair, at the same time keeping him close as she licked and nibbled hungrily. He circled her slim waist with his arms as he kissed her back.

Kyouko was so lost in this moment... If this could last forever, she wouldn't mind. It was nothing like the kiss in Guam. This was a kiss between lovers. Now that she knew who he was, or at least, she though she did, she was putting so much in this kiss. Everything she had, every ounce of love and desire. _Mmmmm... just a little longer_...

When she finally pulled away, he let her, reluctantly. Their faces were still only centimeters apart, they breathed each other.

"I love you." she said simply, still caressing the back of his neck. His gaze pierced her soul. She nodded a couple of times.

Pressing her to him, he kissed her again, at that. She hugged him close and tears welled up in her eyes as he kissed her with the same fervor. How could this be? Was this for real? This kiss... was this kiss just acting? _If my theory is correct, then..._ she gripped his jacket with her fists, _that would mean that Tsuruga san is in love with me..._ Her pulse accelerated, her skin felt hot, and she felt sucked in. She pulled back and looked at him, hardly having the time to see his worried face, cause the world was spinning...

~~~ **SAT.24.05.11-08:00** ~~~

A ray of sunlight came through the blinds and gently grazed her sleepy eyes.

 _It's today._ Her heartbeat raced at the thought. She caressed the arm that was tightly enclosed in her own, and slowly opened her eyes. She dared not turn around in fear of waking him up. He'd have to, eventually, but she knew what would happen then, and she wanted to enjoy him just like that, a little longer. How she loved waking up to his arousal.

Today was a very special day. Something incredible was about to happen. And she was ready, she reminded herself. She had never forgotten that date, of course! Over the years, she had made every preparation for things to happen exactly as she remembered. She sighed. Of course she had doubted her own memories many, many times. _It's just so crazy_ , she thought to herself. Yet, she couldn't take the chance, so she had carefully planned everything. Of course there was the news from yesterday, she had not anticipated that. _We'll deal with that afterwards_ , she thought, _together._ It was too late to take this new parameter into account, she decided, the best option was to ignore it for now.

His hand was lightly covering her breast, and the rest of him was her big spoon. It was her favorite sleeping position. He could access her whole body, and she felt him everywhere. She smiled. How lucky was she to be there? She had never even dared to dream of it before, and it had happened to her all the same.

Now that the time had come to know if she was just crazy, she was both scared and excited. _Maybe it was all just a dream, and I'm going to wake up._ She took his hand in her own and brought it to her lips. _How lucky_... She pressed a ghostly kiss to his fingers.

"How long you been up?" his sleepy voice interrogated.

She turned to face him, stretching her arms and legs around him.

"Hey there!" she kissed him "I just woke up." they kissed again. He grabbed her ass and caressed down inside her thigh.

"Sleep well?" he asked, kissing her neck while his hands were still traveling on her body.

"Heavenly." that was true. Every night in his arms was like sleeping on a cloud. She grazed his shoulders and moaned from his kisses. She moved her legs against his, in search of more contact.

He pressed himself against her. He felt so good, rocking so languorously slowly. She followed him, caressing his head with one hand and letting the other move to his boxers. She found him there eager for attention, and she moved the offensive clothing down his butt. He groaned when she grabbed him and started stroking him. He hastily lifted her nightgown up her waist, and gently guided her to lay on her back while he settled over her. He went straight for her belly and took his time to kiss and nibble it. When he was done, he moved up her breast, removing the night wear at the same time. He took one of her hands in his and put his other hand on her folds, asserting her wetness.

Soon enough, he was inside her. They both exhaled before he picked up a slow rhythm. Still holding hands, they undulated together. She caressed his butt and lifted up her legs while he moved inside her. They kissed softly, enjoying the peaceful building up of their lust. After one long and hard thrust, he stopped and waited, still inside of her. He lifted up her hips and bent himself on her so as to be able to lick and suck on her breasts.

She arched with him and jerked her hands to his hair in encouragement as one of his hands joined his tongue on her mounds. He drew back and started ramming into her again, moaning loudly. She pushed herself up and caught his lips with hers. She pushed on her legs to sheathe him in her aggressively. He sat under her and she straddled him. She moved her hips and moaned, while she caressed his abs and lay herself on him. He had his hands on her thighs, and moved them up and down her hips, accompanying her movements. He moaned louder. Feeling him close she straightened up and accelerated. He lifted his hips up, and came deep into her. She rocked a couple of times more and leaned in for a kiss.

He turned her around and deepened the kiss.

"Mmmm" he brushed a strand of hair that was falling on her face "In a hurry are we?" he kissed her.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't heard you come properly yet," he teased and crept his hands to her core "you finished me so quickly."

"I just got carried away" she said, lazily caressing his butt "I thought it was great."

"You know I'm not done, right?" he said between kisses "Like I'm gonna let you embark on your spiritual journey without a little something..."

"Yeah, yeah, do with me what you want, sir," she chanted happily "ever the perfectionist." she winked as punctuation.

"Sweet, sweet Kyouko..." he still caressed her there "I know you mean it," he got up and kissed her body down to where his hands were "but you know there's nothing I like more than your earth shattering orgasm," his hot breath descended on her womanhood and she moaned deeply "you know the one I'm thinking of." he licked her "Let me hear." he lapped and eyed her sexily.

She blushed watching him there. The look he gave her whenever he kissed her entrance was the only thing that still got her flushed every time. His eyes seemed to say he was born to be there. His lips knew perfectly how to circle her clit, and his tongue knew every detail of her folds.

Of course she knew what he meant. This man had the ability to make her whole body shake and drive her through the edge. She had heard it said, over the years that every woman had to fake, sometimes. She didn't, she never had, she was positive she never would have to fake, because he knew all of her tells. It was always amazing, really, it was like she came out of herself, pretty much every time. _I guess some people are really made for one another._ Of course, there were higher points of pleasure, and it took more or less time to get her to these moments when time stopped and the orgasm echoed inside her like a wave... That's what he meant.

She reveled in the feel of his eager worshiping, caressing his hair, while he licked and sucked. She jerked her head back and moved languidly. He kept on caressing her sides while he coated his mouth in her fluids. She had already come from their previous activity, so her desire was fast to build. He took his time, in sweet torture, he alternated the strokes from his tongue, the sucking from his lips and the thrusts of his fingers, always looking at her, gouging her reaction. Her moaning intensified, and she moved uncontrollably against him, shoving herself into his mouth. "Mmmmm... Yes... Come on... Aaaah" she cried. He moved to kiss her breasts, leaving only one hand on her womanhood, and lifted her up with his other hand. She threw her arms around him and welcomed his expert sucking as he still fingered her. She rocked her hips eagerly against his probing fingers and searched his lips with her own. Catching her plea, he complied, and they lay back down together as he finished her.

She clenched around him as she felt the wave of pleasure engulf her "Ooooh... yeeeesss" she cried. He wasn't done. He concentrated on her clit and she jerked again, riding the wave. After a few more strokes, she was left limp in his arms.

"See, now that's what I'm talking about." He kissed her nose and lay down next to her. He watched her amorously as she caught her breath.

"Oh, god" she breathed "yeah, I got it ok" she turned to her side and kissed him ardently. "I wish every morning was like that." she said when she pulled back "I won't doubt you again."

"You say that every time."

They held each other close, enjoying the feel of their skin, their smell, their temperature. They moved their legs, tangling and untangling them in a sensuous dance.

"Are you hard again, or have you just not gone soft?" she asked finally.

"Who knows." he took one of her legs and hooked it on his hip bone "Does it matter?"

"Oh, my tireless husband» she smiled calmly "you're going to have to control your urges, you know... This week..."

"Wrong answer, my dear wife, I'm calling seconds." he kissed her again and caressed the sides of her boob. "It's _alone week_ ,after all."

"Wait, I'm talking to you!" She laughed, and he stopped his advances.

"I'm listening, then." he said in a playful tone.

"I'm serious! This year…"

"This again?"

"You're going to have to be patient with me." She grabbed his hand, took it to her lips and kissed it, like she had done earlier, when she woke up. "Well, I know you'll be, I'm not worried about that. I'm just sorry that…"

"Hey, hey, hey" he pulled himself back up, on top of her "look, I don't know what you're trying to do, or to say, but I'm sure it's going to be ok." he caressed her cheek and smiled softly to her.

"Of course it is..." she smiled back as she answered in an enigmatic tone "how could it not be... you're _you_..." she pushed back the blond strands that were hiding his gemlike eyes "My perfect fairy prince..." He leaned in to kiss her, and she let herself drown in her sensations.

She soon recognized an agitation that she had felt many years before. _It's happening_ …

She was ready. He needed her, it was no time to let him down. She immersed herself in her love. It was so strong she felt like she was going to explode. She felt her surroundings turn around her, and a familiar though distant feeling of being sucked in captured her.

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _References for the first part come from chapters 150, 173, 196, 213, 215._

 _So, since I'm a bit lazy and work full time , I didn't get started on the french version. I decided I will get this one over with before I work on the translation : the good news is you won't have to wait (I'm not very good at making things buzz, meh)! I will try to publish a chapter every week. I think I have settled on an ending that I like, I just have to finish writing it, but just so you know, it will probably be 1 chapters longer than I originally planned (that would make it 18)... I am also thinking of changing the name, I have thought of one I like better... I don't know yet._

 _Have you guessed the plot, from the endings of this chapter? Next chapter should confirm your theory, if you have one...  
_

 _I'm still open to any help in improving my language, if anyone is interested in beta-ing for me, please PM me. It can only make the story better, cause though I'm fluent in english, I am aware of my limitations (especially on the sexy scenes...). I really can't reach the level of writing from my other stories on my own. Sorry. I hope it's still "ok" and understandable!_

 _Anyway, thanks you for reviews, favs and follows, and of course, thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMER:**

Everything Skip Beat! related belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura.

~~~ **TUE.17.05.16-17:45** ~~~

The _journey_ was pretty much as she remembered it. She felt herself fall and in an instant, she was standing and it felt like he just caught her. She concentrated on getting a grip on her nerves. His grasp on her arms was the first thing she registered when she came to herself. _I'm there._

"Can you hear me?"

That familiar voice... Her pulse was fast... She had been expecting this for years.

"Setsu?"

 _I'm Setsu_... Oh the nostalgia that overwhelmed her... _That's right._ She had to grab on to something, which happened to be his arm. She was ready.

"Setsu?" his voice sounded tense.

She opened her eyes.

"I'm good, Ni-san, I just... I was just overwhelmed by this precious moment." she looked down meaningfully for a second "You know..." she said with a cute blush "It was beautiful, right?" _Easy_ , she thought. She had prepared her line years ago.

He brushed her long bangs and his hand on her waist tightened.

"It was." he said with a forlorn look as his fingers lingered behind her ear.

 _So cute!_ She thought, confronted as she was to this genuine, full power, closet Kuon disguised in Cain's puppy face. She brushed her thumb on his jaw. Ah, it all came back to her.

But now was not the time to get lost in her memories. She knew what he meant to do, and she had to get control of this situation. This Kuon, or this Ren, or this Cain, or whatever mixture of his-selves he was at the time, he was a lose canon. He was ready to reveal his true identity in the most unconventional way, a way that would endanger not only his career, but mostly his grasp on his own self. The man was coming out as Tsuruga Ren, for god's sake, he didn't need to add the whole Hizuri Kuon to the deal. He still despised his own identity and he needed her before he… She was determined to get him through the transition. She knew she would, she had done it before. She had come to the conclusion that she had somehow stopped him.

"You know you don't have to announce anything _more_ , like... okay?" she put both her hands on the sides of his face. "You know that, right?"

"What?" He was looking at her, frozen as in a spell.

"Tell me, Cain, tell me you know that… You don't have to-"

"I'm ok Setsu." He tilted his head questioningly "I know what I'm doing." She descended her hands to lay them on his shoulders, and pushed herself against him, bringing her face closer. He was trying to do this for her. He didn't need to. She had to let him know.

"You don't understand, you big dummy." she said in his hear "I'm telling you, _Tsuruga Ren_ is enough." She squeezed him lightly "And I'll _always_ be with you."

He stood frozen for a second, and hugged her suddenly.

"If you're the one asking..." He said after a while. He tightened his hold.

"Don't do it ni-san." she begged.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid," he breathed "don't worry."

She sighed, and stroke his back lovingly.

"Next up is Cain Heel!" a voice called.

They pulled back and looked deeply in each other's eyes. _You can do it!_ She thought strongly, and she tried to convey her feelings when she took his hand and walked on to the stage, reuniting with the rest of the cast and the crew.

The flashes of dozens of photographs greeted them and they sat down. She was still holding his hand.

The excitement slowly subsided, and the host started addressing Cain.

"Heel san, we are all really excited to have you here with us." he said. The room was silent. Six months after the movie's premiere, it was Cain Heel's first public apparition. "You're a very private person, so I thank you for being here." the tension was high, and he paused as Setsuka finished translating to her brother. "As a first question, I'm almost afraid to ask" the whole crowd seemed to hold their breath, as the reaper was being addressed to directly. "How did you connect to the role of BJ" the host looked reasonably pale when he finished his question.

Cain Heel spared a glance at his companion, who was looking elsewhere. He ground his teeth and grinned.

"Well" he answered in English "I've been considered a mutant, at some point in my life." he let it sink in as Setsu translated. "You know, I never hurt a soul, but sometimes, I've wanted to." He wrinkled his eyes "I could, if I really wanted to." The whole room was thrown in silence, hanging on his words. "I think this is one of the perks of being an actor, once in a while, you'll get paid to unleash your most profound and uneasy emotions."

Cain Heel backed away in his chair, and everybody understood he was done talking. The host commented on his words but never looked him in the eyes. As if scared to press him more, he turned to the director and interrogated him about the actor's performance as BJ.

The Heel siblings looked at each other knowingly, their hands still tightly locked.

"I really wanted to convey this aura of mystery in the film" the director was saying "the casting choice for BJ was essential for that".

She looked at her soul-mate thoughtfully as the director went on. None of what was going on was a surprise to her, since she had watched the recording of this press conference so many times. She knew every word that was going to be spoken. Still, being here with Kuon at this moment… It was surprising, but she felt his need of her with an intensity she had never experienced. She had never realized how much she too, needed to be there for him.

He was staring at her. Both of them knew his time would come soon. She tilted her head and smiled to him confidently, then she started to caress his fingers, while she turned her gaze away from him.

"We knew it just had to be him." The director looked lost in thoughts, "This would not have been possible without him, and I want to say, the actor who played BJ, regardless of his background, was able to convey real anguish. No other actor that I know of could have achieved this, and, well, I just… hah, I can't say too much, so… keep it coming!" the director awkwardly winked to the host. He was obviously measuring his words, the big reveal was coming and he looked stressed out. He obviously waited for the go from the siblings. The two of them had been able to keep the masquerade up for months! He would have never hoped, even in his wildest dreams, that the charade come this far…

This moment was the culminating point of the Heel siblings. She knew it. He Knew it. Their hands had not separated for a second. Setsuka was deliberately stroking her brother's hand to soothe him.

The rest of the press conference went uneventfully until the audience was allowed to ask questions.

"I have a question for Heel san." A timid woman stated at one point. "How come a performer of your caliber has never stared in any famous production before? You seem fairly handsome too..." at which a part of the audience obviously swooned "I don't understand that you were kept from us for this long." she gave back the microphone and hurriedly sat back.

Director Konoe hardly held back his smile. The time had come, they all knew it.

He looked at her. She looked at him.

"Please, Heel san..." the host trailed.

He took the microphone and got up, which got the immediate attention of the room.

"I understand the audience was moved by my performance." He spoke in Japanese now "I'd like to remind you all that this would not have happened if it weren't for the script that allowed me to create this unnatural character" he paused for a second, and he looked at his pretend sister, as he gathered his strength. "The character that I acted was not BJ" he continued "well, not _only_ BJ. Ladies and gentlemen, there is something I must confess." A loud whisper crossed the audience. His hand reached for Setsu "The director and I have played a trick on you, I am not who I said I was." He waited for her nod before he spoke again "Cain Heel" he said "is nothing but a character." He looked at her intently, before he released her hand. "Cain Heel doesn't exist. Cain Heel is just an invention, one that allowed us to give depth to the real character, BJ. Had you known who I was, none of you would have seen BJ." He had spoken these words with none of the ill intent that was Cain Heel's trademark, and as he finished talking, he gestured to the director.

"Most of you might probably be reluctant to come to terms with this revelation," director Konoe finally said "but I must insist once again, on this is the extent of this man's talent." he paused and the crowd was hung to his words for a second "BJ is actually Tsuruga Ren!"

~~~ **SAT.24.05.11-8:30** ~~~

A dark light engulfed her and there was nothing. And everything. She flew, or fell how would she know? Time seemed to stretch and to slow down. It was like every cell of herself was forming around her soul. Then she could feel herself again. Such a light feeling, how could this be described? Like everything was right, what was that? Happiness... Warmth... Soft and hard, tense and sweet... She felt complete, as relaxed as she had ever felt. Maybe it had something to do with the things she felt. Around her, inside her, under her fingers and on the rest of her skin, there was this amazing... Ah, what was it? It was moving and mixing with her. She realized her body which she was becoming more and more aware of, by the minute, was moving on its own... Touching, gripping, grazing... Sensations carried her and she followed along. And it felt amazing!

Slowly it seemed like time started to get back in place, and she started to try to gather herself. She was surrounded by an incredibly soothing contact. There was fabric, there was skin. Hot and soft skin in the shape of a shoulder. She let her fingers linger on the shoulder blade and let one hand slowly descend down the muscular back while the other traveled up to meet a strong neck. She felt hands on her flesh, that seemed to burn everywhere they went with a glorious satisfaction. Small butterfly touches on her neck. Expert fingers down her thighs... A mesmerizing, musky smell. Was there someone there?

She let out a mmmmmm... Her surroundings were a mystery to her, but who was she to reject such bliss? She smiled and abandoned her whole self to the drowning sensations.

"Am I dreaming?" Her right hand found a forest of silk "So soft..." was that her voice? It sounded a bit different. If this was a dream, then she never wanted to wake up... There was a breath right next to her and she was drawn to it. Paradise happened in her mouth. _Huh ?_ A kiss...

He was kissing her! Yes, she realized, that was it, she was holding on to him and he was elevating her... to...

She felt him back away. She slowly opened her eyes and looked. She smiled at the heavenly beauty.

"Kuon…" she said and he kissed her again. _This golden hair, these green eyes, that Tsuruga san's beautiful face..._ She deepened the kiss. That was Kuon alright, and he was all hers. The boy from her memories, the man she had come to love, they were one and the same and he loved her. She tightened her hold on him. It was too good to be true and she didn't want to let go. She felt him everywhere, his hands traveled to her sides, her breasts, her arms, her ass... And there was this indescribable part of him that she felt on her thigh... _Wait, what?_ How could she be imagining that? She'd tried - lord she'd tried she never could imagine that specific part of him.

He pulled back again and she looked at him. He smiled to her, looking intrigued.

"Hey?" he slightly leaned his head to the side "You seem awfully sensitive suddenly, still up for round two?" as he said that, his hand slipped between her legs and all she could do was mmm again "Don't tell me you've had enough...". His fingers found a special place of her that only her own hand had ever explored.

 _Wait?_ This dream was getting awfully realistic, bringing her sensations she didn't even know existed!

 _Wait_ _... wait_ _... wait wait wait!_

"Wait!" she almost screamed into his kiss. He stopped and looked at her from above, resting on his forearms.

"What is it honey?" He had the cutest genuinely puzzled look on his face and she had to gather her courage to gently push him off.

"I'm not waking up." she said.

He chuckled.

"Well I hope you're not falling asleep either, that would be vexing." He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and spoke again, his brows slightly furrowing. "Tell me, what is it?"

"Usually, at this point, I wake up!"

"Is it a weird way to tell me you are not satisfied?"

"What? No, I'm very satisfied with this dream, but…"

"Dream?"

"But I was at the press conference and…"

"Press conference?"

"... and you kissed me, and..." Her face became bright red "... You're naked."

"You're naked too." he teased and he went to kiss her again but she pushed him back, and, shutting her eyes close, she jumped out of the bed, clinging on to the sheet, and stepping back until her back met a cold surface.

"Oh my god, I'm naked!"

"Ooww... rude..." The tone in his voice was not mad, nor disappointed nor reproachful. "You weren't kidding when you said I'd need to be patient." He sounded rather curious.

"Me, naked in a man's bed, oh my god oh my god oh my goooood!"

He remained silent for a few seconds before he spoke her name. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, hearing her name so informally spoken by his voice. She opened her eyes to see him still on the bed, sitting nonchalantly as if his whole package was not gloriously showing.

"Kyaaa!" she screamed again and fell on the ground hiding her face in her hands.

"Ok, ok." she heard him say "Let's take a deep breath and calm down."

"But you don't understand!" she wept "I was just wishing for it, I didn't think... and now! It looks so real! I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to..." she paused "Oh my god..." she hung her head dejectedly "I soooo meant it..." she realized "I'm so going to hell for that!"

"Kyouko..." he had spoken from much closer this time, and when she opened her eyes, he was facing her on the floor resting against the bed. He was so close. She was relieved to see boxers on him. "I..." he extended his hand in her direction but stopped. He looked away from her into the vagueness and she felt a prick of guilt for making this man worry about her.

He got up and went to a door behind the bed. He stopped and turned to her "Just a minute ok?" She nodded and he passed the door. She heard noises of drawers and sliding doors being open.

For the first time, she looked at the room she was in. It was a place she didn't know. Classy, modern chic furniture, mirrors that gave an impression of space, and a big bed... _That bed_... She felt herself flush.

She felt so lost. At first it was amazing, but now it was scary. If this was real, then it meant that... She shook her head. How could this be real? But then, she was so aware of everything! _Dreams feel like that sometimes, you can't tell them apart from reality until you wake up_. She let out a sigh and held her head between her hands. _If this is real_... She felt her hair falling on her shoulders.

"Huh?" She slowly brushed her hands through it to find it much longer than what she was used to. "What the …?" there was a ring on her finger.

"Here" he was back, and she looked up. He was holding a bunch of clothes in his hand, and placed some of it on the bed. He seemed hesitant to even look at her, as if he feared he'd make her disappear. "Look…" he said, looking down "I don't know what's going on, but it seems I..." it seemed to cost him to say the rest "... make you nervous right now, so I'll let you get dressed, and..." he looked at her and... Was that supposed to be a smile? "Take all the time you need, to…" he shook his head and looked back at the floor "... I don't know..." he looked up again. He was acting like a teenager; she couldn't help to inwardly squirm at the cuteness. "Just... If you don't wake up, I'll be in the kitchen." He smiled, an honest smile this time and turned to leave the room.

She couldn't help to eye him as he walked out. His overall stature was a bit different, broader. Still perfect if anyone asked her… He had put on sweatpants, but she could still see the outline of his fine ass...

 _Oooooooooh_ she held her head in her hands again and wished to wake up. _I'm so lewd!_ _This can't be, I'm sooo not ready for this_ , she thought over and over again. She breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm down. Whatever was happening, panicking was not going to solve anything, was it?

She got up, still holding the bed sheet she had been using to cover herself up with. _First things first, get dressed._ She dropped the sheet and took the clothes that … Kuon – her insides twitched at that thought for some reason – had left for her on the bed.

A pair of jeans and a black tank top with an assorted cute cardigan…. He had chosen well, something she would be comfortable wearing. Holding the clothes, her mind started wandering. She didn't know this place. Did one of them live there? The way he was able to find clean clothes for her in a minute…

She unfolded the clothes, intending to get dressed. _Oh god._ There was underwear there. He picked underwear for her like it was the most natural thing in the world… A pretty classy matching set, pretty sober, and, well, to her liking... She quickly put on the panties and the bra, and grabbed the rest of the outfit before she turned around.

She found herself facing her reflection, and froze. In front of her was a feminine figure. Her skin looked rosy, in contrast with the white underwear. Her overall stature was the same, maybe a little curvier. But most of all she noticed her hair. They were long, and black – her natural color. She walked to her reflection, brushing them mindlessly, blushing at the image the cold surface was showing her. This was her, this had to be. It moved symmetrically to her, that's how a mirror worked… This woman was so elegant, yet she had her face…

 _Is this my future?_ She thought, _how many years..._

She hung her head doubtfully and finished to get dressed.

Gathering her thoughts, and her experience from the last 10 minutes or so, Kyouko concluded she had been thrown in some kind of deluded, yet _very_ realistic fantasy, based on her wishful – shameful – hopes of a future with the man whose real identity she secretly claimed to have uncovered and who, she somewhat believed, loved her…

Now fully dressed, she looked one last time at her face, and prepared herself for what was to come. The chances of her simply "waking up", like she had expected to, at first, were getting slimmer by the minute. Was this going to be her reality from now on? What was going to be expected of her? What was this Kyouko's life like? Her job, her family, her friends... Her love?

Her cheeks reddened at the thought.

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _You guessed it! Yay! I'm so glad you did, I was afraid it wouldn't be clear enough, but I didn't want to spell it out either...  
_

 _This chapter is one of my favorites. I have to say, the first part was hard to write (I really struggled with the setting, I have no clue about how these celebrity stuff are supposed to go), but I had so much fun writing the second half! This scene and one that's coming up in chapter 11 were my very first ideas for this story, and I guess the reason it exists. Hope you liked it._

 _Thank you for the comments, and thank you for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMER:**

I do not own anything.

~~~ **TUE.17.05.16-18:00** ~~~

May 16th of 2017 was a day every journalist in showbiz would remember for years. It was one of these moments in a career that you don't want to miss. And if you asked any of those who were present, they would tell you that their first reaction was to laugh.

He had kind of expected that. Hilarity had taken the whole room. Some people called to director Konoe, what kind of a joke was that, they asked, while the other actors on stage looked interrogatively at him, apparently wondering where they were going at.

His eyes met Taira Murasame's suspicious ones, and he smiled his most gentlemanly smile. _Argh, just to see your face I want to tell you who my father is._ He turned to Kyouko. She was the one who'd warned him about his decision. How did she know? Did she know, for real, or was she just lucky with random words? His recent behavior, the things he'd said to her, were probably reason enough for her to worry. _She really sees through me_.

The audience was regaining their calm, and director Konoe gestured for him to come to the front of the stage with him. "Thank you" he whispered in his lucky charm's ear, and she smiled sweetly, a smile that was all hers, Setsu was gone.

"Alright, alright everyone", the director had started talking, leaving the host to the side "Please make it loud for Tsuruga Ren!"

He came closer in the mute excitement that had taken over the room. He was completely different when he spoke again. It was hard to believe he and Cain Heel were the same person.

"First I would like to apologize for lying to you all." a whisper spread in the crowd "As director Konoe explained to you earlier, he wanted to surround the character with mystery, and he thought this trick was necessary." The room was growing louder again, as everybody recognized him for who he claimed to be "He thought I could do it, and I took the challenge." He stopped talking when the chatter had become cheers and applause.

The director spoke again after him, and explained how the idea came to him, and other details about how they did it. He looked satisfied with his big reveal. After a few questions were asked and answered, the rest of the cast was also invited to share their reactions. They were shocked, to say the least.

"And… And…" Murasame concluded his stuttering comment "I mean, if Cain Heel was an invention, then who's that?!" he pointed at the girl in the Gothic getup, who had been silently sitting in a polite position for the last few minutes.

All eyes turned to Kyouko.

"That's right" Manaka got up "if there's no Cain Heel, there can't be a sister!"

"Well yes" the director answered "we hadn't planned for the sister, that was an idea from LME's president Lory Takarada..."

"Allow me." Kuon cut him curtly. He gave a short smile to Kyouko "Cain's character was given a sister, that's true. She was to be a barrier between him and the cast" he smiled apologetically to his co-actors. "I was not aware of this, when I took the role, but I couldn't have done it without her." he turned to her "The actress, Kyouko!"

She stood up, took off her wig, and gave a quick bow before she sat again. He walked to her and guided her to join him in the front.

She was welcomed by a round of applause, and waited for it to subside.

"Thank you Tsuruga san. Thanks to director Konoe and president Takarada for entrusting me with this job, it was an honor to be a part of this movie." she bowed again.

He couldn't help but smile at her. She was so modest. He was the one who should thank her, and the director and Lory all the same, for that matter. _She's so brave_ he thought, as she started to answer the questions that were directed at her. He knew it had to be hard for her to be associated with him in this way. She needed to make a name of her own, and not all publicity was good publicity. He was decided on supporting her in any way he could.

But apparently, she could take it! People had recognized her as Natsu and congratulated her. They were now asking how it was to work with him. He listened carefully as she answered.

"What can I say? Has anyone ever answered to this question with complaints?" the audience laughed "I'll tell you the same thing as anyone who's worked with Ren" she looked at him, making his heart race "he's an amazing professional, who is wholly dedicated to bettering himself and giving his best for the projects he works on. He is also a wonderful human being, generous and kind. He is an inspiration to me, as an actress, and as a person" she paused as her words caused an uproar. She smiled to him and back to the audience before she spoke again "Plus, he's easy on the eye, which doesn't hurt." she finished with a conniving smile.

His insides twitched while the people in the room laughed some more and clapped at her.

 _What? Easy on the eye?_ Before he had time to actually react, Murasame intervened.

"Excuse me, Kyouko san." he came to the front of the scene "I don't mean to be nosy or rude, but there have been a number of rumors on the set, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about..."

The crowd was shaken by a sudden renewal of interest, as the word "rumor" was associated to Tsuruga Ren and a young newcomer actress. Kuon was ready to answer himself but she spoke first.

"Ah, yes, Taira san… I know what you mean, and I'm sorry that I had to be rude to you…" she looked at the others "to all of you, actually." she bowed politely. "As you understand, this was necessary to create an aura that would keep people at bay," noise grew louder in the room "and it worked."

"Kyouko san, what were the rumors?" a journalist yelled.

"Oh, I'm sure Taira san will tell you if you ask!" she chuckled, looking in his direction "I don't intend to comment on the rumors, I just did my job" she continued on a light tone, brushing the matter like it was nothing "just know we were acting the roles of _incestuous_ siblings, and then, well… acting is acting." Kuon watched dumbfounded as she took the questions up front. "As for the rumors…" she rolled her eyes "that's all they are, _rumors_ " she blinked jokingly at the cameras "I take responsibility for everything that Setsuka did." she had not blushed once when she said those words.

[...]

"Nice work Tsuruga san!" she smiled to him as they exited the stage.

How could she act so carefree? After what she'd said? He was amazed.

"Nice work Mogami san. You surprised me out there." he said, honestly.

"Ha ha, I can see that. You probably thought I would be embarrassed and panic, didn't you?" she laughed.

 _Is this nothing to you?_ He watched her intently as they walked to their changing room.

"I just gave them what they wanted." she walked on. "Tsuruga san?" she waved her hand before his eyes "you here?"

He gathered himself and smiled to her. Something wasn't right.

"So… Easy on the eye?" he teased.

"Yes?" she smiled.

No reaction. Normally, he would have expected her to minimize her words, rationalize it, or, what did he know, apologize? Was she calling him good looking and expecting him not to be fazed by it?

"Wait." She stopped in front of him, causing him to halt as well "don't tell me..." she drew a hand to her mouth in a thinking position "you didn't know? Nobody ever told you?"

"You're making fun of me." he noted, and resumed walking. She laughed and tailed after him. One thing he didn't know, for sure, was how to take it. He was at the same time relieved, scared, happy and stressed out. And he was mentally challenged by the way things were going. Was she coming on to him? The way she smiled at him, the way she looked at him… The words she used, and… She brushed his hand.

"I'm sorry, but this is funny." she spoke in a more serious tone, looking down at the floor "have you looked in a mirror lately? I mean…" a small blush crept up her cheeks "Of course I think you're handsome, I'm not blind, you know."

"I wonder, sometimes..." they had reached their door and he stopped there, looking at her intensely.

"What's that supposed to mean" she grumbled as she opened the door and headed to where her things were.

He watched silently as she gathered her belongings. _Calm down._ He reminded himself. _You're probably just imagining it._ He went to get his things too, and after a while, they met at the door.

"Care for a ride?" he asked, trying to sound cool. They were going to the same place anyway.

He watched as she furrowed her brows and seemed to hesitate.

"Sure" she smiled, reaching for the handle.

"Mogami san" he stepped in front of her. "earlier… before we were called on stage..."

"Ah." she looked at her feet, and then she blushed.

"What… What was that?"

"That was all Setsu." she looked up slowly "Her way of… saying goodbye, I guess…" she bit her lip. "was that bad?"

"No!" he answered a little too quickly "No, I mean, it was definitely in character..." he brushed his hand in his hair. "And what did you mean don't do it?" he walked closer to her "Was that Setsu too?"

To his surprise, she didn't take a step back, she let him get closer and looked at him almost eagerly. She closed her eyes for a second and shook her head, then she put her hand on his chest, and she smiled. There was something new to this smile, wasn't there?

"That was… just a hunch?"

He was so close to her, he wanted to kiss her so badly. She was so inviting. She absentmindedly traced random lines on his chest, and at the same time she bypassed him, getting closer to the door.

"Are you ok, Tsuruga san?"

"Nn..." he touched her hair in the same way he had done many times as Cain. Except there was just him now. _Well, there's "me" and "Ren"…_

He felt like she looked at him pensively, but it only lasted a second. She cleared her throat.

"We should go, Muse sama will be waiting." she smiled and exited the room.

 _That smile again._ He followed after her. She looked so at ease and confident… In his original plans, she would have known everything by now. He had intended to reveal his identity to the press. Why had she stopped him? _Did she think I was not ready? Was she not ready?_ He was beginning to wonder if she knew more than she led on. Well, all in all, she was the first person he needed to talk to, about his truth.

"Mogami san." He gathered his courage. "You know how I said I wanted to talk?"

"Hum?" She turned to him lightly "Oh, what you said yesterday? I told you there's no need to..."

"I want to." he brushed her shoulder as they walked.

"Ok then." she answered with an unreadable expression "Do you have time next week?"

"Next week?" _I'll never wait that long!_ "Huh, yes, but well, hum, I'm also free tom..."

"I think next week is better." she seemed to concentrate on what she wanted to say "I'm not sure it's such a good idea to be seen together so soon, well, you know, after..." she shook her hands in the air "All that!"

"Oh." That made sense. She really did seem more mature.

She smiled her enigmatic smile again, and hurriedly changed the subject

"Is Yashiro san going to meet us there?" she asked

"I believe he is waiting with Miss Woods right now"

"That's good! I bet he must be really excited!" she smiled innocently.

They reached his car.

"I bet he is." he answered somberly as he opened the door for her.

~~~ **SAT.24.05.11-09:00** ~~~

 _Classy._ She was lacking the vocabulary to describe the house she was in.

 _Modern_ , maybe? The walls were a fancy shade of white, but there were casual touches of colors here and there. The encasement of a door, a picture frame, a pretty orchid flower… Well, let's just say everything seemed to be in its right place, every detail was to her taste. Sober but elegant, in a word, tasteful, she could see herself living in this place.

 _All this from staring at a doorknob_ , she sighed.

Guessing from her exploration, this had to be the door to the kitchen. _That's where he said he'd be._ She felt her stomach squeeze, inexplicably. She had already wandered in what seemed to be the living room and came across a flight of stairs, two different bathrooms, a guest room, a room containing what seemed to be some kind of sports machines, and what she could only assume was some sort of office space. She shrugged. Honestly, who needed so much space?

She wondered what she would say to the man waiting for her on the other side of the door. She had lost total control of her heartbeat ever since she opened her eyes 20 minutes or so ago. She concentrated on keeping herself together, and shook her head. Everything so far was coherent with what she had theorized. Let's say she was right, and this was a vision of her future with… _Argh_ … Let's say she was right. This meant he really loved her.

She fell to her knees and rested her forehead on the door, thinking. _He loves me._ She started standing up again. _At least in this reality, he loves me…_ She tried to calm down. _It all makes sense if he does love me._ She shrugged, she felt so stupid, clinging to that desperate hope, that was the only thing that could make sense in the mess she found herself in. She touched the ring on her finger.

She clenched the doorknob and started to open the door, revealing a spacious dining room. _No way, is this still not it?_ There was an opening at the end of the room. She heard noise coming from there.

Coming closer, she thought she would melt from what she saw. On a bar were 2 plates, and behind it he was there, fully dressed, wearing an apron and… cooking. He was cooking eggs.

"Now I know this is definitely a dream" she let out as she climbed to sit on a high chair.

"Hey!" He turned around and smiled curtly. "Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor," at that moment toasts jumped out of the toaster and he picked them up, putting each of them in a plate "but please, this is my specialty." he cut the gas and grabbed the pan "Delicious scrambled eggs on a toast," he served the perfectly cooked eggs on both toasts "please, have some." He smiled again and sat in front of her.

She scanned his hands and saw he was wearing a ring too. She gulped.

He looked embarrassed, like he didn't know what to do, what to say. And he was eating. He was eating even though he was under no menace; he was eating something that he had cooked himself! Looking at her plate brought back this haunting question…

"What year is it?" she broke the silence.

He looked troubled.

"Must be some years later, considering you're _that_ surprised to see me cook."

"And to see you eat."

"Outch. Well, I'll have you know the human digesting system is a wonderful thing, your stomach can adjust and you can learn to literally grow an appetite..." She said nothing. "Huh…. Over the years..." he was not smiling anymore. "But if it's that far back, then I wonder…" he continued more seriously "You talked about a press conference?" he paused. "Was it by any chance the _Tragic Marker_ press conference?"

"Yes!" she half screamed "Yes, that was it, did something happen?"

He looked thoughtful.

"Well yeah, you could say that. I'll never forget. It was the first time you kissed me on your own." a slight smile graced his lips.

She blushed furiously, remembering the kiss. That was it, wasn't it? It was that kiss that started all this. How long ago had that kiss been?

"Yeah, I remember that" she said.

"And after?"

"After that, hum… I was here, and..."

"Oh."

Neither of them said anything for a while before he spoke again.

"What do you remember… I mean, about me?" He brushed his hand in his hair nervously.

"You…." she was tomato red. The time had come for her to word her crazy fantasy out loud. And to the man himself. "You're Kuon, right? You didn't contradict me earlier."

"Yes!" he seemed extremely relieved. "Yes, I'm Kuon." he put his hands on hers, very softly as if to not scare her. "Anything else?"

"Well, I…." _come on Kyouko, you said it yourself, it's the only way any of this makes sense_ "I actually… I've just figured if out – I mean I guess I did – and I'm not sure if..."

"Tell me, what do you think?"

"The truth is I… I fell in..." she breathed "I fell in love, with…" just saying it sounded ridiculous "with Tsuruga san." there, she said it. She risked a glance at him. He was expectantly calm. "And last night… I mean, the night before the press conference…" She shook her head "I was thinking, I don't know why… Corn… Father…" she touched her temple "It all came together like a puzzle..." she had spoken in a rush, expecting him to interrupt and correct her… he didn't. He actually nodded.

"Ah that's right, you'd just figured it out at that time. I mean, when you kissed me…"

"Are you saying my theory is correct?"

"Of course it is, what makes you doubt?"

"Corn said..." she hesitated "Corn said something about… love… and me… and-"

She felt strong arms around her and was brought closer to a hard chest (wearing an apron).

"I love you Kyouko, I always have, I always will." He hugged tighter and she felt like she was floating. "You… Love me? Too?"

She looked up into those intoxication green eyes.

"I love you, I do" he caressed her head with a soft smile "I think I've never loved before…" She couldn't stop speaking all of a sudden. "Nothing compares to this, I think I love you so much I could die."

"Shhhh…." he kept caressing her hair soothingly and kissed it chastely. She put her head back down and pressed it to his chest, her hands timidly wandering on his arms... "All I need to know is that you do love me. Now you need to know…" He sighed. "That was 7 years ago." he said finally. "That press conference, _Tragic Marker_ , 7 years have passed since then." she tensed in his arms "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry my love, I..." she was crying now and he could feel it. He just kept her in his arms and tried to console her

"7 years!" she finally looked up, tears in her eyes "I've lost 7 years?" she gripped him "I'm so scared, Tsuruga san!"

He was taken aback by her formality. He caressed her cheek and looked at her intently.

Just his proximity, just the way he looked at her made her feel safer.

"I know you are." he said "I'm sorry I can't give you back those years… I'm scared too but I have to believe that we can get through this, together." They were so close… "All I can do right now is be here for you." He put his forehead on hers and they stayed like that for a minute, with him caressing her neck lovingly. He pulled back slightly. All it took was a slight nod from her and he put his lips on hers.

She welcomed the kiss. It was soft, wet, chaste and so comforting...

"As long as you love me, I'll overcome anything."

She wanted to believe him. They'd find a solution, and, all in all, they were together… She pushed herself up to claim another kiss, which he gave her willingly.

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ _Hi everyone, I'm going to have a busy week end, so rather than being late I chose to be early this week.__

 _I'm sorry if the chapters don't seem to make sense. I tried to leave some clues here and there, but_ _ _I was afraid this would happen_... To be honest, I like to experiment, I hope you will forgive me for making you confused ^^' __The next chapters should clarify the situation little by little, but I have more surprises planned, so be patient!_

 _Anyway, as you can see, my depiction of a press conference setting didn't improve, but I felt like this scene needed to be in the story...  
_

 _Thank you very much for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAMER:**

I do not own anything!

~~~ **TUE.17.05.16-20:00** ~~~

He usually never stayed very long to these kinds of events, but tonight was different. He was the main star, he couldn't skip the after party.

He excused himself from his current conversation with producers who were subtly presenting him their new drama, centered on a charismatic villain, and moved to the buffet.

He had kept her in his line of sight all night, so he knew where to find her. She was at the other end of the long table, chatting with a supporting cast actress and the director. _She seems to be having a good time_ , he mused as he pretended to ponder the different types of food.

She seemed to have been avoiding him all night. He sighed. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened during the car ride, nor the express make over in Jelly Wood's van. That was unsettling to him.

He was obsessed with that kiss, and she didn't seem to be fazed at all. _That kiss_... he thought back to it, again. She had passed it off as Setsu's.. but... _Was it, really?_ He wasn't Cain when he kissed her, that much he was sure of. Her Setsu had been different already, and it was even worse when she was out of the role. Her whole demeanor seemed changed, as if a switch had been turned on after she kissed him. And the conversation they'd had when they walked out of the stage, w _hat was that?_ Damned, the simple way she looked at him... And this new smile of hers... There was something in her eyes, something he could not just quite put his hand on, but... That something was there, he hadn't imagined it. And, well, she'd kissed him. _Was that nothing?_

It was like she had suddenly, for some reason, decided to... Go after him? Was that even a thing, for a pure-hearted maiden like Kyouko? She was acting like a person who knows they've won the game and plays hard to get. He was totally lost.

"We haven't had the time to talk." he heard a voice next to him, and turned to his co-cast, Murasame. "I mean, really talk..." he seemed embarrassed, he held his hand out to him and smiled uncomfortably "It's very nice to meet you."

Kuon smiled gentlemanly.

"Nice to meet you too." he answered as he shook his hand. _That's the thing with these parties, can't have a minute to yourself._ "How are you enjoying the evening?" he asked casually, and dived back in another meaningless conversation.

The young man was obviously quite uneasy towards him, and he did his best to reassure him and get rid of any animosity. He didn't ask about Kyouko, but his interest in her was manifest. He kept looking in her direction, during the whole conversation. Of course Kuon would notice.

After they exchanged a few courtesies, he caught the attention of his manager, who was fast to come and get him out of his predicament.

"How're you holding up?" He asked teasingly when they were on their own.

"I'm good, but I can sense there's a double meaning to your question that I haven't grasped..."

"Nooowww come on!" his eyes were laughing, though he whispered in a serious tone "I've noticed Kyouko ran away from you the minute you two got here. And now she's staying as far away from you as possible."

Kuon darkened. _So it wasn't my imagination._ He took a glance at her. She was now talking with Manaka san.

"I suppose she's seen enough of me, for these past few months" he sparkled.

"That's not right." Yashiro answered in a sad voice "and after she referred to you by name so casually..."

After some time, the guests started to leave the gathering, some of them came to pay their respect to him, and he welcomed them convivially. He noticed that some also stopped to congratulate Kyouko on their way out, too. The girl herself didn't seem in a hurry to leave, she was still in a deep conversation with the other actress.

It was now a perfectly acceptable time for him to take his leave, but he was somehow waiting for her. He still needed to talk to her, if only just to tell her what he wanted her to know. Maybe he'd get a better understanding of her slight shift if he got to have her to himself for just a little more time.

After a while, Kyouko herself came up to him. He watched her approach expectantly.

"Did you have a good time Tsuruga san?" she asked cheerily.

"It was ok. Did you?"

"Yes!" she answered excitedly "I've met a ton of really nice people and..." she gestured to her left and he noticed the young actress standing next to her "Manaka chan and I have a lot in common." the two girls giggled.

"That's... That's great."

"I wanted to congratulate you again, and thank you for the opportunity of witnessing your art." Manaka spoke deferentially and gave a small bow.

"And I too." Kyouko added and smiled her special smile. "I'll see you next week, right?"

"R... right.."

"I'll call you"

"Huh, ... Perfect..."

"Good night, Tsuruga san, Yashiro san." there was that smile again.

He didn't understand right away.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes! Manaka san's manager is giving me a ride, she's actually going not far from where I live!" the two of them giggled again "Lucky, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's lucky." he hid his disappointment

"Good evening then."

"Good evening."

He watched her go, bewildered. Once again, she was acting both distant and warm, he definitely didn't get it.

There was a disturbing aura coming from next to him, so he turned his head and found it was coming from his manager, glaring at him.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"What's next week?" he seemed to be boiling inside.

"Nothing that concerns you." Kuon answered in a tone that meant he wasn't in the mood for the fangirl routine. "Let's go." he smiled his gentlemanly smile and started to head for the exit.

"You're not even going to pretend that you were not waiting for her?" he didn't get any answer. "Hey, Ren," he spoke again, thoughtful "Is it me or is there something different about Kyouko chan?"

Kuon thought about it before he answered. _How much can I tell him?_ He remembered the kiss, for about the hundredth time.

"That's what I've been wondering all night."

~~~ **SAT.24.05.11-11:00** ~~~

They finished their breakfast in silence, and when they were done, Kuon cleared the dishes. She got up to help but he told her to stay put.

She thought about her situation. Apparently, she had amnesia and had forgotten the last seven years of her life. She was obviously living with this man, yet she didn't even remember their first date, their confessing to each other, telling each other's secrets... She didn't remember the day they got married, or the first time they... She hid her face in her hands. What else was she going to find out? _No way_... Did they have kids or something? And what about their careers? Did he live as Hizuri Kuon now? Did that make her Hizuri Kyouko? Her cheeks felt hot.

She looked up again, and saw he had come back to sit across from her.

"I'm sorry, it's just a lot to take in..." she said in a small voice.

"I know..." he started dejectedly "maybe we-"

 _DING DONG_

Both of them turned their heads to the direction the doorbell came from.

He looked surprised, but got up.

"Be right back." he patted her shoulder and left the room. She missed him immediately. Nothing made sense to her, in this world, if not for him.

She heard the noise of the front door opening, and a female voice spoke. _This must be his real wife and he's the one with amnesia._ She shrugged.

She heard two sets of steps coming closer and when she turned to the entrance, her face lit up. Overwhelmed by a sudden renewal of belonging, she jumped to her feet, raising her arms, and she threw herself in the direction of the person who had just entered the room.

"Moko saaaaaaan" she yelled in her instant hug.

"Mo!" the taller woman let out "There, there." she patted her friend on the back and turned to the man next to her "For real?"

"I don't know what to say... I guess I'm glad you're here." he sighed.

"And I thought you wouldn't even open the door today." she joked.

"Well I suppose our plans for the week have... changed..."

Kyouko retreated from her hug, and watched how her best friend made small talk with Kuon. _Moko san is still my best friend!_ A big smile came to her face.

"When she told me yesterday, that she wanted me to come over, I thought it was some kind of a prank," Kanae continued "but..." she looked at Kyouko, obviously concerned and dumbfounded.

"How about the two of you go get comfortable in the living room, I'll bring some tea." Kuon interrupted her.

"That's perfect." Kanae took Kyouko's arm and led the way "Come."

Kyouko followed her obediently. Kanae knew her way perfectly in this house.

"Moko san, I'm so glad you're here!" Kyouko exclaimed when they reached the living room.

"And I'm glad to be here, Kyouko," Kanae smiled to her, as they sat down. "you look like you need a friend." she tilted her head and pressed her lips together.

"You have no idea..." Kyouko spoke in a small voice. She paused and looked at her friend who nodded for her to keep going "Moko san, I don't remember anything from the last seven years..." the tears came tingling the corners of her eyes. "and now I find that I was right, that… Tsuruga san…" she wiped her eyes as the tears started to form "This is too much for me!"

"Tsuruga?" Kanae pressed her fingers to her nose "Just calm down. I think I might... Have some answers." she grimaced, as if what she was thinking about was conspicuous. Kyouko looked at her expectantly.

"You do?"

"Let's just stay calm. Kuon will be here in a minute, we can go over this together, okay?"

"Okay!" Kyouko smiled. Her mood had already been greatly steadied by the arrival of her friend, and now she said she might have answers? _That's the magic of friendship_. She smiled stupidly. "It's so good to see you."

"You're cute." Kanae laughed "It's good to see you too."

 _She called me cute!_ Kyouko rejoiced inside.

Kuon entered the room, carrying a tray that he set on the table before he sat next to Kyouko. He smiled to her, most likely in an attempt of being comforting, and she blushed.

"So you said you received weird instructions?" he prompted Kanae.

"Yes." she finally spoke, looking directly at Kyouko "I guess you don't remember, but yesterday at lunch, you told me..." she rolled her eyes and sighed "You told me that something supernatural was going to happen to you tomorrow... Well, today." She stopped and waited. The other two were staring at her, wide eyed, obviously waiting for her to keep talking and not at all surprised by her strange introduction. "So, you said that seven years ago, you traveled through time and ended up here, I mean _now._ " she crooked an eyebrow, obviously expecting a scoff "For a week."

Kyouko listened to her eagerly. So this really was her future, and future Kyouko knew that this was going to happen… _Did she say a week?_ So this was going to end?

"You say she traveled here?" Kuon asked "Like... A time machine? How would she not remember..."

"Look, this is weird to me too," Kanae answered dismissively "she said her conscience from seven years ago was switched for a week with her conscience from right now."

 _Of course_... Kyouko touched her chin, thinking. If it was like that, it made sense that she didn't remember anything.

"So this is not amnesia?"

"I don't know what it is honestly." Kanae answered hesitantly "some kind of a switch, maybe?"

"I have switched consciousness for a week?" Kyouko asked "With myself and me, 7 years apart? It doesn't make any sense." She thought out loud.

"Hey, you're the one who told me that." Kanae reached for her bag and took out an envelope. "You gave me this letter too." she handed it to her "Said there's all you need to know in here."

She looked at Kyouko and her husband alternatively, not quite sure what kind of situation they were in. "You two going to be okay?"

Kyouko clutched the letter and nodded.

"Are you saying that everything will go back to normal at the end of the week?" Kuon asked finally.

"I think that's what I'm saying." she sighed and looked at her friend "You know, I thought you were joking yesterday but now that I think about it and I see how you are now..." she paused "It reminds me of" she looked back at Kuon "You know, just before the two of you got together, remember?"

"What? What happened?" Kyouko asked apprehensively.

"It's true you acted somewhat not like your usual self..." he seemed thoughtful. "I always thought the cause was that you were figuring me out..." Kuon answered.

"And there was this... I mean you can only call that flirting!" Kanae added.

"F... Flirting?"

"Kanae is exaggerating," Kuon tried to minimize the effect of her words "you were just... more at ease."

"That, and there was a time you were just plain jealous!" Kanae laughed "I felt for you at the time."

Kyouko's head was spinning. For the first time she realized... _Oh my._ While she was here... Her future self was back there.

"Honestly, what I remember most about this week was you ignoring me..." Kuon said with a nostalgic look. "It was terrible, drove me crazy, cause at the same time, when I saw you... " he seemed to realize something "Ah. Of course." he looked at Kanae.

"Yup" she said "that was _our_ Kyouko, it does make a lot more sense now..."

"What did I dooooo?" Kyouko asked impatiently. It was pretty upsetting, having the two persons closest to her talking about things she didn't understand.

"It was nothing honey." Kuon said in a reassuring tone that made her blush "Really, don't worry, your future self didn't do anything bad." he chuckled "Now I understand why you didn't want to see me before the following week..."

"And I understand your sudden urge to drink!" Kanae added, chuckling while pointing at her "That was something!"

"Drink?" Kyouko jumped "like in _alcohol_? I don't drink alcohol!"

"Sure, you did not, back then." Kanae was laughing out loud. "That's why I remember!" her laughter calmed down and she looked at Kyouko and Kuon alternatively "Well, I think you have the situation under control. I told you all I know, and you have your letter for further questions..." she reached for her bag "And as you know, I am not on vacation this week," she winced "so, I'm gonna go."

"Oh, ok..." Kyouko commented sadly.

"Can't you at least stay for lunch? It's not that far..." Kuon invited.

"Huh, my lunch is a sandwich I plan on eating on my way to my next job." She grunted. She turned to Kyouko. "Be good, ok?" she said warmly.

"Thank you for everything, Moko san."

All of them got up and Kanae gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry." she said "You're in good hands." and she winked at Kuon. "Oh," she added on her way out "I'm supposed to take you out shopping in a couple of days, if that's ok with you?"

"Moko san..." Kyouko's eyes brightened.

"I'll text." she said, patting her friend's head. "And please, call me Kanae."

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _Once again, writing the 1_ _st_ _half was a laborious task. Re-reading it felt terrible. I am really not comfortable with these mundane celebrity events and how they are supposed to go, I'm sorry it turned out like that, again. Next chapter's 1_ _st_ _half will be better, I promise (well, at least, I know that was one I really enjoyed writing)!_

 _Maybe 5 chapters is too long of a time before you get a spelled out confirmation of what is actually going on. But I liked that the readers could get a chance to guess by themselves. Some people did figure it out_ _(congrats by the way!), and it didn't seem that the ones who didn't were too upset with me. I was worried after chapter 3 when a few people said it was confusing (since parts of a previous story of mine did disappoint), but other reviews made me more confident (and the joke made me laugh a lot!)  
_

 _Maybe I'm selfish, as an "author", in the way that I expect the readers to do part of the work and meet my lines on their way. I know that's the kind of things I like to read. It leaves room for imagination, and I think that's most of the magic, in sharing stories._

 _About the dates, I purposely formatted them that way for the same reasons. I didn't think it really mattered if people got it right away, and I did expect the beginning of chapter 4 would help with the "decoding" (thank you for noticing). But the dates are not particularly relevant honestly, once you figured out both story-lines are 7 years apart (which has been spelled out in chapter 4) and the way they are going to interact (which was spelled out in this chapter). Indication on the numbers of days that pass will mostly be given in the contents of the chapters._

 _Thank you for telling me your opinions, it helps me gauge what... sort of "works". Most of the remaining chapters are already written, so whatever changes I make before I publish (I do re-read every chapter and correct parts of them before I put them online) will be limited._

 _Next chapter might be a bit late, since I'm going to have another big weekend (and I'm also trying to re-write a part of it that I'm not totally satisfied with as it is right now)._

 _Thank you for giving my tortuous writing a chance ^^ I hope I won't let you down._

 _And of course, thank you for reading!_

 _This note is too long -_-'_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAMER:** I own nothing.

~~~ **WED.17.05.17-7:40** ~~~

"As you know, the whole cast has refused to comment on those _rumors_ " the journalist emphasized the word "even Murasame Taira finally declared that nothing _inappropriate_ " again with the same emphasis on the word "took place in the scope of acting of the now infamous _incestuous_ siblings."

The news of the event from the previous night was beginning to distract her from setting the breakfast table.

"I did hear something" another voice spoke on the radio.

Her every day morning ritual was to cook a quick breakfast, and give the kitchen a good swipe, while listening to the radio. She always listened to the same radio show, where they commented on the recent headlines about celebrities. It was her only source of information about the showbiz world, completed with the occasional read of a magazine in the doctor's waiting rooms, and conversations with her hairdresser. Not that she lacked interest for the topic, she just didn't have time.

"A friend of mine is a makeup artist..." the voice continued.

She hung her rag and sat down. _Are they really talking about Kyouko chan?_ She wondered. She had not seen any image of the press conference, but she had heard Kyouko's voice on the radio several times already. The same excerpts were broadcasted over and over. _She did say some pretty embarrassing things_ , the woman blushed, _I knew something was up!_ She remembered the few times she had tried to have a motherly conversation with her young lodger. _Kyouko is always so secretive_ , she thought, remembering the weird things the girl always said on the topic of love. But she had seen the posters on her wall. Anybody would get suspicious from that! She smiled, proud of her instincts, while Kyouko's voice was heard on the radio for the up tenth time time that morning. _I was always on the Tsuruga team,_ she chuckled.

"Plus, he's easy on the eye" Kyouko's voice said again from the radio "which doesn't hurt."

"Good morning, Okami-san!"

Said okami jumped slightly from hearing Kyouko's live voice, behind her. She turned around and smiled kindly, while her hand reached the radio to turn the volume down.

"Good morning, Kyouko chan." she said.

Kyouko sat down, tiredly. She had bags under her eyes and her complexion was a bit pale.

"So I'm the hot topic on the news, I am?" she asked, having probably heard pieces of the radio show.

"You are, Kyouko chan!" the okami exclaimed enthusiastically "This is so exciting, I can't believe you were involved in such a big… how do you call it?"

"Marketing coup?" Kyouko made a dejected face, before she reached for a piece of bread. "That was the idea, I think." She seemed to concentrate on everything she did. It was odd. "Don't worry, it will blow down soon enough." she said, biting on the bread and chewing slowly. "That's how they are."

"Everybody is calling you very sexy and mature!" the okami continued "It makes me want to see."

"Did they talk about the hickey yet?" Kyouko asked out of nowhere in a distant tone.

The okami blushed. _So it was true?_ She wondered.

"Ah, sorry." Kyouko continued, holding her forehead painfully "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but my head hurts and it's hard to..." she stopped abruptly and sighed.

The okami served a cup of tea.

"Don't worry, dear." she tilted her head "We are all adults here." she smiled.

Kyouko gave her a big smile too, and took a sip from her tea.

"Hum." she thought out loud "I can't say I'm totally an adult, yet, though." she rubbed her forehead "I only drank 2 cocktails last night, but that was still an under appreciation of what my untrained teenage body could take, apparently." she grumbled between sips.

It was an odd thing to say. _Kyouko, drink cocktails?_ The older woman watched her pensively. She was sitting straight in her chair, like usual, but something was different in her moves. It was hard to pinpoint, but she did seem more grown up. _Could it be?_ The thought surprised her, but also made her incredibly curious. Did she become a woman? _I shouldn't pry…_ She couldn't shake the thought that the person in front of her was no longer the innocent Kyouko chan who declared to scorn love. _A mother feels these things._ She smiled.

"What?" Kyouko asked, taking her out of her reverie.

"It's nothing, Kyouko dear. I was just thinking, you do look a little bit different. A little bit more mature."

"Okami san…" Kyouko seemed moved by her words.

"It's like you have finally found what you were looking for, I'm happy!"

"Okami san!" the young woman said again. She closed her eyes and breathed in. "You're right." she said, and she brought a finger in front of her lips "But please, don't mention it." she said mischievously.

The okami let out a small laugh at that.

"Oh Kyouko, dear, you remind me of my youth." she said pensively.

It was true, she too had found what she was looking for at around the same age. It made her nostalgic, she remembered when her husband was courting her.

"Okami san?" Kyouko said solemnly after a while, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Yes dear?"

"Thank you. For everything. Thank you." Her eyes seemed calm and wise and her smile conveyed a simple and sincere gratitude.

Kyouko had thanked them countless times, but this time was different. It seemed to mean much more.

"You're welcome, Kyouko chan."

[...]

" _Will you just mind your own business for once?"_ his charge had told him in annoyance, before he sent him to the underground parking to get a forgotten folder in the car. _"Is that really where your focus needs to be?"_ Yashiro pouted as his gloved hand opened the car.

Ren was right. Yashiro had been so absorbed by his teasing this morning, that he had not even noticed when this folder fell from the pile. _But this is Kyouko chan we're talking about!_ He squealed internally, while picking up the bunch of papers.

Really, things seemed to have progressed greatly between the two of them ever since _Tragic Marker_ , of course a thorough manager had to know those things! _Why won't you talk to me! Reeeen!_ He lamented inside.

Sighing, he locked the car and checked the time on his phone.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? I'm talking to you!" spoke a familiar voice from not so far.

Yashiro's first reaction was to hide. _This voice, this tone._ This was Fuwa Sho, he was sure of it. His ninja instincts awakened, and he managed to peek from behind the car, while remaining perfectly undetectable.

A familiar silhouette came in his line of sight. _Kyouko chan!_ His internal voice yelled. Acting on pure intuition, he rapidly pointed his phone at the scene and started to record.

Kyouko was heading to the elevator, and the singer was following her.

"Tss, you can think what you want, It's not like I care." she said in a detached tone.

"Oh yeah, you don't care if you broke your promise, Setsuka Heel san?"

"I didn't break anything."

"Is that right?" he said scornfully "I heard what they said about what happened on the set, everybody says the two of you were all over each other!"

"Whatever." she conspicuously rolled her eyes.

"That's all you have to say? _Whatever_?"

"Yeah, well, I had just forgotten how annoying you can be."

She was so cool in the way she talked to him, Yashiro was amazed. It was like watching a kindergarten teacher dealing with a capricious toddler.

"Huh, you think that's annoying? Let me annoy you some more then, what do I have to do, call you a slut?"

"You call me what you want Shoutaro, I don't have time for this."

"Do you have no shame?"

At that she stopped and faced him.

"You're one to talk. What should I be ashamed of? Being called a slut by the likes of you? Please! You know what everybody else calls me? An _actress_. Deal with it."

"You've got some nerves… Is that what _Ren_ calls you?" he made a special effort to spit the name with disgust "An actress?"

"Aaaah" the corner of her mouth curled "of course that has to do with Tsuruga san. You're pathetic." she turned her back to him.

"What's that? You're not calling him _Ren_ anymore? Trouble in paradise?" he spat back before she started to get away, and she turned back to him, with a look of pure incongruity on her face.

"Just what..." she started "what do you even care what I call him?"

"You haven't forgotten, have you?" he seemed to have regained some confidence "You said if you..."

"Oh, yes! That's right!" she seemed to genuinely remember it just now "I remember vaguely, you made me say some stuff…" she seemed amused "What was it again? That if I ever _knell to Tsuruga Ren_ , I'd give up my life here and _serve as a nakai at the Fuwa ryokan_?" the way she phrased it made it sound like a bad joke. "If that's even supposed to mean anything."

 _Whaaaaaat?_ The hidden manager struggled to stay still. When was such a promise made? Between _Kyouko_ and _Fuwa Sho_? Did Ren even know?

"Y.. Yeah..." he said stupidly "S… So? What are you going to do?"

"I'm holding my end of the deal, don't worry, I don't intend to kneel to anyone." She sighed "You still see me as a naive little girl that will crawl when in love, because that's what you tried to make of me, but I'm not that anymore. I'll never kneel to a man again like I did with you."

"But you said..."

"I said things I didn't understand, yes. I didn't know at that time that I could love healthily, and guess what? I can."

He stayed mute for a second.

"So…" he sounded pretty shocked "So you admit it?"

"Admit to what?" she was mocking him "to having said some stupid things? Sure, I admit it, I did."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"You mean admit that I can love healthily? Yes, I do, I'll tell you again, I can love, no thanks to you." she was positively irritated and her tone started to show it "But what is it, then, that bothers you the most? Is it the fact that I can love or the person I might love? You're so focused on K.." she bit her word "Tsuruga san, but what difference does it make if it's him or anyone else?" he didn't reply "You just want me to never grow up and stay a child, like you!"

"Big words coming from the likes of you, I know damn well you fell for him!"

"That's not the point." she crossed her arms "But what if I did?"

He looked surprised.

"Well, then you know what you have to do..."

That made her laugh.

"Oh, that's right, the _promise._ " she scoffed and started to move away but he caught her by the sleeve.

"God dammit Kyouko…."

She jerked her arm out of his hold and stared at him coldly.

"You are never going to put your hands on me like that again, you hear me?" she seemed to hesitate for a second "God, to think I even forgot about you when I made my plans!" she thought out loud "I should have expected this. You're being such a nuisance." she said with no anger. "But it makes sense now: the day I deal with you is today, that's perfect." she rubbed her hands "I'm totally ready for that right now and I guess that's what saved me the trouble when I got back!" she smiled. "I did wonder what got you off my back…"

"Get me… When... What?"

Yashiro watched eagerly as Kyouko rose to her full height and faced her nemesis. He had never seen her like that. Not that she looked in combat mode, or upset, no, she was just powerful, intimidating and she dominated the scene. She was like the sea, calm in a menacing way. He checked that the recording was still going on his smartphone.

"Listen to me, baby boy: you're feeling like shit cause you threw your toy and you don't want the other kid to pick it up? Well grow up! You know what's going to happen? Of course you do, that's why you're trying to hold me down with your so called _promise_. I pity you Shoutaro, because you will never know love like I will, not if you go on like that." she paused "I feel sorry for you, cause I know you'll come to sincerely regret it… But it's already too late, don't you get it? You don't have any power over me anymore. You're only making things worse."

She was so serene it was somehow scary. The singer stood before her, at loss for words.

"As for love..." she paused "I never loved you, that's for sure, I know that now." she smiled "cause I know, _now_ , what love really is. Let me tell you Shoutaro..." she took his hand, as if to comfort him, and spoke in a softer voice "I _am_ in love" she waited for the words to sink in. As expected, he had nothing to reply "See? You should be happy for me, cause..." her smile widened and she put her hands on her cheeks "ah, I said too much!" she started to giggle but composed herself quickly. "And your little promise is null and void." she shook her head in disdain. "Food for thoughts: my married name is never going to be _Tsuruga_!" She winked at him. "Can I go now?" she asked rhetorically and smirked at his stuttering answer.

"S-S-S-so you mean, it's not him?" he asked, dumbfounded, causing her to roll her eyes dismissively again.

"I told you, it's not the point!" she put a hand on his shoulder and took the time to really look at him. "You just need to move on, Shou." she patted him. "You want to be happy, don't you?"

She looked at him interrogatively and when he didn't say anything, she turned and walked away, with her head up high.

"That's what I thought." she said to herself, loud enough to provide the perfect ending for Yashiro's providential video.

~~~ **SAT.24.05.11-21:30** ~~~

The day had gone so fast, she had not even taken the time to ponder over her surrealistic predicament.

Kuon had done nothing but prove her she was his air, his reason for living. He was so devoted to her wellbeing it was almost indecent.

After her friend had gone, he gave Kyouko a tour of the apartment, commenting from time to time on what such or such piece of furniture meant to them. She suspected he was trying to make her feel at home. He did it in a very subtle way, as if to not let it show that he was disappointed every time she looked blankly at one of their precious souvenirs.

He explained to her that they had the whole week cleared of work. They had the whole week to themselves, he said, because of their "alone week". Then he asked her what she wanted to do, if she wanted to go somewhere or just stay at home. She was so shaken that she preferred to stay in, and soon enough it was lunchtime.

So they cooked together, and she was surprised to see how well he knew his way around the kitchen. _Their_ kitchen. They ate together, and as time went by, she had found herself getting more and more comfortable with him. Kuon was Corn, and being reunited with him, she felt like they had never really been apart. They had spent the biggest part of their day researching about time travel. To her surprise, Kuon was familiar with every existing paradox, and he told her she was some kind of a specialist on these theories herself. Of course, he added, this unusual passion of hers made a lot of sense in light of recent revelations. She asked a few questions about the people in her life, how was his dad doing? And Yashiro, and Maria? He answered carefully, asking every time how much she wanted to know. Many things had happened in seven years, he told her. They had made many new friends over the years, lost contact with some of them, and the lives of their oldest friends had changed greatly. Some lives had started, some had ended. Some things are dangerous to know about your future, he told her. So he ended up bringing up everything he knew she liked. Which was a pretty long list. It was impressive how well he knew her. They talked about nothing and everything, and the afternoon went by as fast as it had come.

After dinner, he offered to settle her in the guest room. He said, blushing, that it was safer if she slept far from him. He didn't ask her opinion about it, just showed her the room, wished her good night, and all but ran away from her.

Now that she was alone, the reality of her situation was catching up to her.

There was a calendar on the wall. She stared at it. So this was the date. Just one week from now, her time-line would get back in the right track again, until this date came back. If she wanted to be ready, she had to remember this date, there would be preparations to be made. Well, obviously, at least, Moko san had to be given a letter, the day before that date. There was also this "alone week" thing to put into place. She smiled. It was, apparently, something that she herself had instigated at the beginning of their relationship and that they did every year. It was obviously a cover up for the need to keep her away from the world during this specific week, this specific year. They would keep a whole a week, every year, to just the two of them, just to be together. A rush of air seemed to brush against her whole skin. They would travel one year, Kuon told her. They had already seen America, Egypt and Italy. And the other year around… She hid her face in her hands, from the empty room. It seemed every couple of years, they'd stay in and… Aaaah… she sighed. Kuon fell silent on this topic, but if his embarrassment was any indication… Well apparently they had a busy sex life.

She pushed the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

She tried to collect her thoughts. _First remember this date. Then, …_ and she blanched. _Never tell anything about it to Kuon._ It was obvious he didn't know anything, judging by his surprise when she came to, earlier that day. She dropped her hands on her knees. How could she ever keep something like that from him? He was already her whole world, and from what she'd seen in the past 24 hours, he was going to become even more.

"Tssst! Mommy, it's okay to lie if it's for the good cause!" she heard a familiar voice coming from her left.

"Hum… I'd say I have to agree on this – though I don't share the reason." Another voice spoke from her right "Is it even considered a lie if it's just _unspoken_? Life works in mysterious ways..."

She kept quiet. _Is this what I think it is?_ She wondered. _Are these still a thing?_

"Now now, you two," a third voice broke in "will you get back in there? You are not needed, out here." Kyouko was baffled to see before her a small version of her older self, wearing a white scrub and holding an open box. "See, you even agree." A mini older Kyouko grudge and a mini older Kyouko angel came out from behind real Kyouko's shoulders and into the box. "Mama knows what she has to do." the white scrub Kyouko smiled at the grudge and angel. "No need to make a fuss."

"Don't lose to love!" and "Do your best!" each of them said from the box, respectively lifting up a vindictive fist and closing open hands in a sign of prayer, as the remaining, seemingly neutral being, closed the lid on them.

"Pfeeew" that one said "we haven't seen those in a while." she winked.

The normal sized Kyouko wondered for a second if she should engage the new form of weird being that had emanated from her subconscious.

"What are you supposed to be?" she let out, wide eyed.

"I come with this adult body and brain of yours, we'll meet soon enough in your past."

"You're… Like, the improved grudge?"

"You could say that. Although, I don't hold any grudge anymore." She sighed "I don't hold much illusions either." She added evenly.

"The grudge and the angel…" Kyouko thought out loud.

"Yes," the mini scrub Kyouko answered "they were both extremes of your personality." she crossed her arms "We've dealt with them." she concluded proudly.

Kyouko wasn't used to pay such attention to her little ones, much less have entire conversations with them… But this one seemed so balanced… It was hard not to trust her.

"So you actually know, I mean you remember what happened these last seven years?" she asked eagerly "And what _future me_ did when she was…"

"Of course I do."

Kyouko held her breath.

"… would you tell me?"

Tiny Kyouko wrinkled her nose "Of course. If you want me to." Big Kyouko thought about it. Did she want her to? _It could be dangerous to know too much…_ "Though you might want to read that letter first…"

The letter? _Ah, yes, the letter Moko-san gave to me!_ Her eyes fell to the envelope on the nightstand. Somehow she had managed to forget to read it until now. _That Kuon,_ she bit her lip in frustration, _he really does make everything go away._

" _Dear me,_

 _It's me!_

 _It feels so weird, writing a letter to myself. I know you feel weird too, right now, reading a letter from yourself. Yeah, I'm your future remember, so everything you're living now has already happened to me. I'm actually writing this letter from memory, from reading it the first time, you know, well, reading it right now, huh. There's no first or second time, there's only one way that this is happening. How funny is it, that this letter was read before it was written? You've probably already figured it out, we are in the middle of a time paradox, and the most important thing, in a paradoxical loop of this kind is to let things happen exactly the way they are supposed to happen. Yes, I admit, I have become a "time travel" geek, and from what I remember, you should already be on that path yourself._

 _Your future is my past, our past is my future and it's up to both of us to make sure the loop goes right._

 _Everything is going to be fine, trust me, I have everything under control. Although I don't know the details about what will happen during my week in your time (I have never asked anybody, it's hard to ask your friends to remind you what you did last week…) I have researched it thoroughly and made preparations so that I'm confident everything will happen the way it's supposed to. I know what I have to do when I'll be in your shoes: acting like you, what to say at the press conference, the jobs, I'm ready. Ignoring Kuon's advances, especially after that kiss, will be harder… But it is how it has to be. I have never spoken with him about what happened. I guess you figured that much out. He never seemed to know, he never asked. It never came up, and I didn't want anything to happen differently. It is too important._

 _You don't have anything to worry about when you come back either. Except from a few weird looks from a few people, nothing major seemed to have happened. I promise I will be careful to keep it that way. I had a date with Kuon the day I got back, the day you'll get back. Be prepared, I'll make sure this happens too._

 _I do not know why this is happening, maybe I'll never know. It doesn't matter, as long as it happens all the same. At least, when I get back I'll finally be able to talk to Kuon about it. I can't wait for him to live the week you're about to have! We will at last have the same memories of our time together._

 _As for you, I remember how scared I was, how scared you are, but don't worry. Don't turn your eyes from the things you're not ready to see. You need to see it. Don't be afraid to peek, trust your instincts and take it all._

 _You're going to have a wonderful week, and a beautiful life. I'm sure you've already figured out the main reason why._

 _Love,_

 _yourself"_

She read the letter a couple more time. Mini Kyouko sensei was smiling at her.

"So you have any more questions?" she asked after the third re-read.

Real Kyouko thought about it. She wanted to know what had happened in that "past week" her future self was living in her place… But… _Nothing can happen differently, or it will jeopardize everything_. The letter told her to trust her instincts.

"It's ok, I'll take it from now."

"That's my girl!" the mini doctor said "I'll get back to the sidelines, I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun" With that, she disappeared, and Kyouko was left alone with her thoughts. _For you, maybe..._

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _So how did you like the scene with Sho?! I gotta say, that was a scene that wrote itself. Yashiro wasn't even there in the 1_ _st_ _version: I just put future Kyouko and present Shou together and they did the rest. Hope you like it as much as I do, I feel there is something so fulfilling to that scene._

 _I have been kind of struggling with the letter. It's such an important part of the story, I've changed it so many times… It was hard to pick what to say exactly, and what to leave out so as to both not ruin the story and keep it coherent. Anyway, I'm going away this weekend and this will have to do. I will probably publish next week's chapter early too. I do have a lot of busy weekends these days…._

 _I've been thinking about renaming this story "the switch" or "the loop". Maybe a title like that would make it easier to grasp in the first chapters. Too bad the idea for these titles came to me after I published the 1_ _st_ _chapter, I would probably have picked one of those. Feel free to let me know what you think about, it if you feel like it._

 _Thank you so much for the nice reviews! And of course, thank you for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAMER:** I own nothing.

~~~ **WED.17.05.17-11:00** ~~~

Frankly, he still didn't understand one thing that had happened with Kyouko since the press conference. And all throughout the press conference, for that matter. It all started with that kiss! That kiss, man.

Nothing made sense. None of the things she said, none of the things she'd done…

The things she told him, about not revealing more than what he was "comfortable with right now" hit so close to home. How did she even know to say that?

It was like she had suddenly become conscious of him. It was very subtle but the air about them had totally changed. Or was he imagining things?

And the media had been all over it. Every time a role put him in a situation to be close to an actress, their first impulse was to speculate. Things always calmed down eventually, the tabloids would probably change target in a matter of days, if not hours. But this was Kyouko. She had played the part they expected from a new comer, almost making sure that they would treat it like every other time. _Did she plan this?_ She seemed, for sure, surprisingly at ease with the situation. Was this casual flirting a way to protect herself? It was a wise course of action, but he was a collateral victim of it.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep long sigh. He was so tired of ruminating the same thoughts.

"Ren, you ready?" came the voice of his manager.

"Sure" He got up and pretended to stop his cd player – the thing had been broken for years, he just pretend-used it when he wanted to be left alone.

[…]

After the meeting, Yashiro offered to get some lunch. He seemed strangely composed and so the actor accepted. They settled in an isolated space and opened the packed lunch that the ever so capable manager seemed to make appear out of thin air.

Kuon stared at him.

"You're awfully quiet since you came back. That's highly suspicious."

Resigned, Yashiro swallowed the bite he was having and straightened up.

"Yes." he said solemnly. "Ren, something happened." he looked at him seriously and paused. "I need to show you something..." he shrugged nervously "I meant to show you later, I thought you should really eat first... I didn't want to mess up your appetite."

Kuon's lunch was still wrapped on the table and his arms were crossed.

"What happened."

His tone made it clear that it was not a question but rather a demand.

For Yashiro's teasing to stop so abruptly, this had to be related to Kyouko. Kuon didn't intend to give him the satisfaction to ask or let him feel powerful from whatever information he held. He ground his teeth. What if it was about something totally different? He was so focused on Kyouko he sometimes forgot that life was full of things that weren't her.

Yashiro fiddled in his chair and gestured to his phone on the table.

"There's a video on my phone, please grab it, I'm bare-handed." he looked around them as if to make sure they were alone.

Kuon took the phone and looked at it, and at his manager alternatively, not sure of the safest way to proceed.

Yashiro cleared his throat and moved closer when Kuon finally activated the screen.

"There, in my camera app." he whispered "Do you have headphones?"

"Yes." Kuon looked for the item in his bag.

 _What is this about?_ He wondered. He was becoming more and more nervous. He plugged the headset on the device and looked at his manager.

"When I went to the car earlier," he was still whispering "I caught an interesting scene…" he hardly held back the devious grin that threatened to show on his face, but composed himself quickly. " _Kyouko chan_ and _Fuwa Sho_!" he said even lower, but very excitedly. "You sure you want to look at it _now_?" he asked anxiously.

Yashiro seemed torn between wanting to see his friend watch the video, and the equal need to keep him from actually watching the video.

 _Of course_. Kuon looked at the small screen. Kyouko and Fuwa. Most probably another argument. So that's why Yashiro didn't say anything until he was asked. This had the potential of ruining his day, if not his life. He put the phone down.

"You're right. I shouldn't rush into it." he said dejectedly.

Yashiro sat back a little further and calmed down. He picked up his sandwich and said nothing.

Kuon was unsettled. He reached for his food but stopped short of it. Judging by Yashiro's level of excitement, whatever he caught could not be so bad. Would he even mention the video if he thought it was a life wrecking material? Yashiro was still, after all, the closest thing to a friend he had in his current life. Despite his annoying nosiness, the man deserved to be trusted.

"What did they fight about?"

Yashiro thought for a minute.

"That's the thing." he said, his brows furrowed "I'm not sure they actually _did_ fight."

Kuon felt the blood boil in his veins.

"Did they make up?" he asked painfully.

"Oh, no!" Yashiro replied hurriedly. "Kyouko put him in his place, it was amazing!" he started to fangirl.

Kuon stayed silent. He was tempted. Yashiro's sparkly eyes bore into him.

"They talked about you." he said teasingly "Come on, Ren, you have to tell me what happened!"

"Nothing happened, I already told you." Kuon cut his annoying little dance. He got up. "But you got me curious. I'm borrowing this." he grabbed his manager's phone and walked away, leaving his sandwich untouched.

Yashiro hardly hid his disappointment, as he watched his charge walk away. _Like I'm going to let you observe me while I get my soul picked on_ , Kuon thought.

[…]

" _My married name is never going to be Tsuruga."_

Her smile as she said that. It was the same smile. _She knows._ He thought. _She almost said my name, didn't she?_ He was going crazy. _She knows._

Kuon had just watched the video three times in a row, and if he missed the slip of her tongue the first time, and dismissed it the second time… the third time he heard her say _"You're so focused on K..."_ he couldn't help but think _"K"_ meant Kuon. She was, in fact, talking about him in that sentence. _But how is it possible?_ He had feared many times that she would see through him. Why would it happen now, and what would be the cause of her sudden realization? Would such a realization even suffice to explain the change in her behavior? He tried to breathe slowly, to calm the rushed beating of his heart.

Somewhere in the depths of his being, a voice suggested something. He tried to ignore it, cause with it came hope. _Could it be?_ Like the voice of a playful child only stating the obvious. _Could she be feeling the same way?_ He blushed lightly as he remembered her act as Setsu. She said she was in love, but the person didn't matter. _Could that person be…?_

She didn't let anything show in the video, her words were carefully chosen. She cleverly hid the facts associated to her feelings and the identity of the person she loved. But Yashiro was right, this wasn't exactly a fight. She was so detached and overwhelming that Fuwa only endured the whole thing. Kuon couldn't help but laugh at him. Well, never mind the singer, he was old news obviously. Who could that person be?

The fact that Kyouko was possibly in love with someone should have angered him out of his mind. But the small voice inside of him didn't allow it and forced him to reason. _If she does know, then maybe…_ He didn't doubt her feelings for Corn. That made him smile longingly. He always thought those were friendly feelings, and nothing more, but what if? Her recent familiarity with him could actually be compared to her familiarity with Corn.

He sighed. _Damn you, Yashiro!_ How was any man in love supposed to remain coolheaded after hearing words like that from the voice of his beloved? He took his head in his hand and tried to empty his thoughts. He was supposed to be at a photo shoot in less than an hour. He should find Yashiro and get ready.

He got up from the isolated bench he was sitting on and looked on both sides of the hallway before he started walking in the direction of his office.

Let's say she found out who he was, and he was about to reveal himself. She decides to stop him. _Why?_ Let's say she did love him. She kisses him… But then, she blows him off! _Why?_ Why did she refuse to see him before a week? _A whole week._ He was supposed to wait for a whole week before getting a chance to talk to her.

Though his thoughts were in turmoil, he didn't let it show. He came across a few people and waved to them politely, hidden behind a professional smile.

 _This girl…_ He needed to know.

He spotted his manager from afar, at a turn. Yashiro seemed to be chatting with someone, who was hidden by the wall. When the man saw his charge approach him, he moved slightly to his side and his interlocutors came into view.

 _Oh._

The girl's eyes thinned when she saw him.

"What a nice surprise, Tsuruga san!"

~~~ **SUN.24.05.12-11:00** ~~~

It felt like her bed was moving and she wriggled around lazily, waking up. _What a crazy dream!_ She thought. _Wait._ She opened her eyes, and saw landscape passing by very fast in her line of sight. She hugged herself and pinched her arms. _It wasn't a dream._ She remembered.

She was in a futuristic electric car, on a futuristic highway, with a futuristic husband who was driving them to a futuristic, or, well, just a surprise destination.

He refused to tell her where they were going, when he told her to get ready early in the morning.

Once they were on their way, he diverted her attention with talks about other subjects that he knew would get to her. He explained to her how the car worked, and how technological progress that had happened over the years had made it possible to travel faster, safer and cleaner. She didn't understand much of the details, but that car looked kind of funny, it did make her curious. The highways had been reinvented too, in a way that cars could drive themselves now; still, he liked to drive and never used the autopilot. She listened to him attentively and asked questions, as they went on their way, no longer thinking about the surprise he had in store for her.

Remembering this conversation made her smile, now. He said that people like them, who have fame and money can begin to make a difference. For instance, he told her, the two of them had invested time and money in a solid project to clean the ocean. The lab they were supporting had finally started their operation a couple of years ago, after lots of efforts. The oceans would be clean again in a few more decades, at this rate, he told her. It was so nice the way he talked about it. He said their love of nature and their shared will to improve things was what made them so strong. _The ocean will be clean again!_ She thought. It was a nice thing to do together. She realized it was up to her to contribute to making everything she was witnessing now a reality. She would not have imagined that things could change so much in only seven years. If what he said was true, then there were hopes and causes to defend. _Anything is possible._ She promised to herself that when she'd be back in her time, she would do everything in her power to help better the world.

It was a long ride and she had fallen asleep in the quietness of it all, thinking about how change can happen if we make it. There was still a lot of work, he told her, but little by little…

Now that she was awake, she turned her face his way and thought to herself, _am I really going to get used to that?_ He looked dreamy. He was concentrated on the road, apparently not noticing that she had woken up. Jazz music was playing and she waited like that for a while, thinking back to all the wonderful things in the future that she could help grow.

When the car slowed down, she popped up to look around.

He smiled to her.

"Ah!" she said as realization finally hit her. "I know that road."

Kuon smiled to himself in the driver's seat next to her but said nothing. He absentmindedly scrolled through the radios, changing the station.

Kyouko recognized the hills, the river, the houses. This was the area she grew up in.

She blushed, understanding what their destination would be.

"Is it still there?" she asked.

"The clearing? I should hope so, we have an understanding with the owners."

"The owners?" she asked a little more tensely than she would have liked. She had never even known this place was owned by someone.

"They're not the Fuwa Ryokan, don't worry." he joked.

"That's not what I was thinking." she pouted and he laughed. _That's exactly what I was going to think,_ she thought, embarrassed from how well he knew her.

When he stopped and parked she recognized the dirt path that led to the woods, just a little further from where they were.

"So, what do you think?"

"This is lovely." she blushed "Thank you Kuon."

He laughed.

"I had forgotten how often you used to blush." he brushed her cheek "That's cute."

"Stop doing that," she grumbled "it's not fair."

It was only her second day with him, and even though she had gotten used to the idea that, well, they were together… Her belly tingled. _Every time!_ Well, yeah, they were together. He was showering her with attention, he made her laugh, he listened to her worries… Even though he was patient and understanding, he couldn't refrain some familiarity from time to time. Like when he called her cute and brushed her cheek. She was not _totally_ used to _that_ yet. How was she supposed to control the beating of her heart? She had no training for that kind of emotional overdose, even less if this was going to be a constant.

He laughed from her sulky expression.

"Well, should we get going?"

[…]

They wandered around the woods, following the nostalgic path, without a care in the world.

It was so wonderful, being here, right now… _with him…_ Kyouko was no longer bothered by the inconveniences of being lost in a random spot of her time-line. Whatever hurdle she had to face in the future – or should she say in the past – was worth it if even just for this moment. She pictured the lovely faeries

"Hi Kyouko!" they were saying "Welcome back!" they sang, as they swirled around.

But no matter where she looked, Kyouko's eyes always ended up back on Kuon. In the handsome man walking next to her, she saw the boy, she saw the goal, she saw… Well he was, most definitely the one and true fairy in her life.

He smiled to her when he noticed she was looking at him and he reached for her hand. He squeezed it when she put it in his, and she kept walking alongside him.

"We're almost there." he said.

She recognized the trees… She moved a thick branch from their way and the beautiful stream appeared before them.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, happily.

He watched lovingly as she hurried to the riverbank. She looked around, amazed. That place had not changed one bit.

"Look, Corn!" she yelled excitedly "Uh, I mean… K- Kuon..." she blushed suddenly and tried to hide her face in her hand. "Huh. Sorry…"

He came closer and took her hands.

"What is it princess?" He was so close she thought she would fall in his eyes. "Did you find something interesting?"

She gulped.

"It's uh, a.. A ladybug." she said timidly.

"Ah? Where?" he asked, with a seemingly genuine interest.

He followed her to a bigger rock and spotted the insect.

"Ah there it is!" he said contently. He looked at her with a wide smile. "You know what they say about ladybugs?" he asked her mischievously.

"Uhum…." she was suspicious. "I'm not sure…" she could tell he was about to weave another story around for her.

He sat down, and she followed him.

"Many centuries ago," he started with a soothing voice "in a far away land, an innocent jeweler's apprentice had been found guilty for the murder of his master, and was sentenced to death by decapitation." Kyouko's long face didn't faze his concentration "The apprentice kept claiming his innocence, but the day came for his execution. As the executioner lifted up his axe, he noticed there was a ladybug on the condemned man's neck." Kyouko held her breath "The executioner was not a cruel man, he only just did his job." Kyouko nodded several times "He had not been ordered to kill the ladybug, so he pushed it away, gently, and lifted up his axe again." He waited and looked at her. "And then?"

"The ladybug came back?"

"Exactly," he smiled at her relieved expression "they say every time the executioner lifted up his axe, the ladybug came back to sit on the innocent man's neck." Kyouko turned her head to the sky, a dreamy look in her eyes. "After what seemed like the hundredth time," he spoke again "the king, who was very wise and had witnessed the miracle, declared that the man was innocent and graced him." She sighed happily and turned to him. "And they say, the very next day, the true murderer was found."

"They say?"

"Well, more precisely, my father said." he grinned.

"Your father the fairy king?"

"The one and only."

She lay down on the pebbles and sighed of contentment again.

"Aaaaah," she said "this is so nice."

They stayed silent for a moment.

"I still can't believe it." she thought out loud, after a while.

"Hum?"

"I remember it like it was yesterday…" she closed her eyes "When I saw you for the first time. This must have been the best day of my life."

He didn't say anything. She opened her eyes and tilted to her side. She found him right next to her, lying symmetrically and watching her. She blushed.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked quietly "About what it means?" his brows furrowed ever so slightly "Like… If you have questions, maybe?"

She thought about it. Of course she had so many questions! Like when did he recognize her? How did he fall in love with her? _Why_ in the world, did he fall in love with _her_? Why did he hide his identity? Did he really hate himself?… She remembered the sad feeling that overwhelmed her, the night she touched upon the idea that her beloved sempai and her magic secret prince might be the same person, that was also her mentor's son. _He must have been through so much._ Was it right to ask him about it now, when so many years had passed?

"I don't know" she said "Are there things you think we should… like discuss?"

He chuckled.

"It's not that I especially want to. We already had this conversation, but I can tell you again, if you feel like it will help." his eyes became slightly darker. "Or if you're scared..."

"Scared?" what was he trying to say? "Do you think I am scared of you?" this supposition was outrageous.

"Well, I don't know. I mean I know the you from _now_ is not, but maybe..."

"Wait" she interrupted him "there is nothing you can tell me about yourself that will make me feel safer." He waited for her to continue, so she did. "I don't need you to answer any question to make me feel like I know you better… I mean, I feel like I've _always_ known you!" that brought a small smile on his lips. "I have only been here for a day, and you were able to make me feel like we had never been apart… You don't need to explain anything to me, not right now. I'm sure you'll tell me what you need to say, when you need to say it." She stopped and caught her breath. She had spoken faster than she realized. "I mean… I'm sure you already told me… I can wait for the past." She pouted.

He brushed her bangs and kissed her forehead.

"Ok" all traces of worry were gone from his beautiful features. "Thank you." He sighed "Please remember to use those exact same words when we have this conversation in the past. I really needed to hear those, back then." he looked at her pensively.

"Of course, in the past." she was still a little bit shaken, by their proximity, by the embarrassing confession she had just blurted out, and by his sweet reply. "Besides..." she continued hesitantly "If I ever _was_ scared of you," she said the rest very seriously "it was only because of your carnal appeal." she regretted those words as soon as they came out.

"Oh really?" he said sexily, bringing his face closer.

"Well, yeah" she continued, embarrassed "like what you're doing now..." she shook her head "you have to remember that falling in love was my biggest fear!"

"Ah yeah, I remember, believe me." he twitched his face in a grimace "That was such a pain."

"Shut up!" she poked at his chest "And you kept on..." she couldn't find the right words. He was bound to make fun if she called it _tormenting_ her. "You know, it seems so easy to be here, right now, with you." she blushed "Because, here, and now, it all makes sense and I have no choice but to accept it, but at that time… a man like you..."

He caressed the hair behind her ear. That brought back so many memories.

"A man like me, at that time, would have given anything to hear you say those words."

The way his fingers brushed her temple made her a bit dizzy. She had become very aware of the beating of her heart. Her gaze stopped on his eyelashes. _So long._ Then on his lips. She wanted to kiss him.

"I'm so lucky." she said.

"No, I'm the lucky one." he laughed "Having you for a soul-mate, that's the real treat." he smiled at her stupidly and she couldn't stop herself. She silenced him with a kiss. It was just a small peck, very fast, well she was still a shy girl…

"Remember to do that, too, in the past" he said huskily "cause that's what I needed the most."

She felt her insides twitch from his deep look. If he ever wanted to do anything to her, now was the time.

Finally, he got up, and she felt somewhat disappointed, but she followed him in the direction to where he'd left his backpack. He stopped and turned to her with a smile. She blushed.

"What?" was he going to kiss her now?

"I've got something for you." He said simply and extended his closed hand to her. _Ah, is this…_ Without thinking, she reached out and recognized the shape when she received the item. "I thought you might need it." He tilted his head and smiled.

She looked at the blue stone in her hand. It was exactly as she remembered it. Maybe it really was magic, after all? She brought it to her heart and nodded her gratitude to him. He just patted her head. She would have liked to feel him closer.

"Well, that's not all." he said "We have food, remember? You hungry?"

Kyouko nodded silently, ignoring the new kind of hunger that had begun to stir inside of her.

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _Well, of course Kuon had to see that_ _ _scene with Sho (I wasn't going to let Yashiro's hard work go to waste)_! I'm glad you liked it and things are starting to make more sense. I'm hoping I'll be able to puzzle you some more though. Who knows what Kuon will do with his husbandly rights, but rest assured, the sexy will be back soon enough, one way or another. The new mini Kyouko I invented was supposed to be some kind of shrink form, I think I used the word "blouse" wrong: ___I didn't pay attention cause_ it means "scrub" in french! Anyway, I corrected it for more clarity.  
_

 _A famous mapping site told me it takes over 5 hours to drive the_ _450 km from Tokyo to Kyoto nowadays, I thought it was too long, so I imagined in 7 years we could have electric cars that not only hold that distance, but also, let's leash out on imagination, make it even faster than our 2017 ones! Anyway, in my mind, Kyouko napped for about 1 hour on a 3 hours long trip._

 _Thank you so much for the nice reviews! I'm keeping the title, since no one seemed to mind._

 _And of course, thank you for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAMER:** me owns nada.

~~~ **WED.17.05.17-13:00** ~~~

"You look terrible."

The orange haired girl in the pink overall was, in fact, standing miserably at the corner of a hallway, with a broom in her hand. She looked up when she heard the familiar voice and smiled.

"Moko-san!" she yelled enthusiastically, throwing her arms in the air around her friend.

"Mo! Get away."

This was the way they greeted each other, nothing out of the ordinary. Kanae sighed. _Maybe aim for a normal friend, next time..._ Kyouko pulled away, smiling like she was quite content of herself.

"Sorry Moko san, I was just thinking, about, you know..." her aura darkened for a second "My plans and stuff." her face twitched "And how there _has_ to be a grain of sand that _has_ to get in the gears!" She expressed her anger with a quick blow of steam, and calmed down instantly. "But I'm so glad you're heeeeere!" she smiled "Now we can talk about everything, like best friends do!"

 _How can you act so mature one day, and so stupid the next?_ Kanae wondered.

"So I saw you on TV." she asked, evenly.

"You did..." Kyouko murmured, she paused and a small blush developed slowly on her cheeks. "What did you think?" she continued in a small voice

A smile etched on Kanae's face. _Oh, you decide to play it innocent now?_ Of course, Kanae always knew how tremendous of an opponent Kyouko was. She had put on a rock solid act at the press conference, toying with the interviewers like an experienced celebrity… And here she was now, back to the seemingly harmless, plain old Kyouko.

"Forget about what I'm thinking, you were great and you know it, you're the hot topic in every tabloid right now!" she spoke pretty fast, "What I want to know is…" a glint of curiosity lit up in her eye. "What did Tsuruga Ren think about it?" This was what intrigued her the most. Was it possible, after all that she said on TV and after all she had put him through over the years, that she still hadn't realized? _How much can the poor man take?_

Kyouko seemed taken aback. She looked around and blushed a bit more. _Oh? Did she finally realize ?_ Kanae wondered.

"Come on, tell me!" she urged her in a whisper "I'm sure _he_ , of all people has noticed, this time."

"Noticed? Wha- what do you mean?" Kyouko stuttered "I didn't say anything that would-"

"Please! It's not what you said, it's what you didn't do."

"What I-"

"You know, the constant blushing and shying away from anything he'd say or any look he'd give you."

"But-"

"You could have done all that and still said the things you said, but you didn't! That's why the media didn't think twice about it, you acted like any upcoming actress, in appearance, but you controlled everything, didn't you?" Kyouko stopped trying to interrupt her. "That's what was so brilliant!"

Her friend looked at her intensely. Gone was the silly act. She blinked. Once, twice, and seemed to realize something.

"You know me so well." she said, and her voice sounded different. It was almost imperceptible but the tone was somewhat unusual, from Kyouko.

"You, managing to pull that off, shows how good an actress you've become." Kanae continued, more solemnly "But really, how did _he_ take it?" and her playful, curious tone was back. "Did he say anything?"

Kyouko smiled surprisingly peacefully to her.

"I bet you knew before I did, didn't you?"

"What?"

"About his feelings from me." Kyouko pressed her lips, seemingly embarrassed "Come on, I get it ok, I'm not a child!" she let out a small laugh "You're a real good friend, you know that?"

"Yeah, I'm trying."

Kanae was baffled. Not only did she not deny it, she spoke _normally_ about it! _What's going on?_ She had expected Kyouko to need more menacing, but she didn't even need to use her usual threat of chit chat privation.

"Well…" Kyouko gestured for her to come closer "I'll tell you since you want to know." she whispered in her ear "He didn't say anything, cause I didn't let him."

She backed away and smiled innocently.

"Oh." _Well that's… Somehow… A let down?_

"What?" Kyouko returned her stare calmly, with big doe eyes.

"Nothing." she tried to identify what exactly was different "So, you're not denying it?"

"Denying what?"

"You realize what I'm implying, don't you?" she crooked an eyebrow "No one is that stupid" she muttered.

"Hum?"

What was she doing now, trying to buy time or something? Really, did she think she could keep anything that big from her friend at that point?

"I'm asking if he made a move, you idiot!"

"Oh, crap!" Kyouko finally said "You're right, ok?" she breathed in, under the scrutinizing gaze of her friend "Yes, he loves me, and yes, I love him," she came closer and lowered her voice even more "and yes, once we reveal our secrets to each other and accept our magic, we're going to have a wonderful life together." she blurted out.

 _Oh._ Kanae realized she didn't need to hear that much. She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder to help her calm down.

"Ok, ok, I believe you!" _That's a long shot._ She always had a hard time following everything that was going on in her friend's life, but right now… Somehow, even though Kyouko only seemed to line up a bunch of nonsense, she felt happy for her.

"Don't ask me how I know that, but that's what I believe." she hid her face in her hands "And now is just not the right time, and I can't tell you anything more".

Kanae crossed her arms and just stared at her silently.

"Except I'm very happy?" Kyouko added, removing her hands. She wasn't even blushing now, at all. She was just staring at her with trusting eyes. They were glinting. What Kanae saw there, was the immobile, conniving wink of true friendship. _This idiot!_ She thought, affectionately. _She's managed to turn her life into a fairytale, and that's all she has to say about it?_

Kanae started walking slowly, and Kyouko followed her worriedly with her broom in her hand.

"Come on, Ka- er, Moko-san, say something."

"If what you say is true, I don't have anything more to ask." she said softly. "It's just..." she looked away "I'm going to miss you, somehow."

"Miss me?"

"Yeah, when you graduate, you know," she smiled to her "from the love me section."

"Graduate?" she heard a voice coming from her left. "Who's going to graduate?"

 _Ah, you again,_ Kanae thought when she met the implacable eyes behind the glasses.

"Yashiro san" Kyouko gave a small bow "it's good to see you!" she discretely glanced behind him and on both his sides.

 _Looking for someone?_ Kanae smiled at her friend's concealed yet obvious frustration.

"Good to see you, Kyouko chan, Kotonami san." Yashiro smiled in a very neutral fashion, but Kanae sensed he had something on his mind.

"What are you doing all alone?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Moko san!" Kyouko exclaimed just a bit too vigorously.

"Just doing my job." his smile intensified, and his eyes turned to Kyouko for a fraction of second "So, did I mis-hear anything or was there some talk of a graduation?"

 _Ah, here is your true color, you shark!_ Kanae thought. Did this man consider it was part of his job to spy on people? And he seemed damn good at it too! She was about to put him in his place when Kyouko spoke.

"You heard it right,Yashiro san" she said timidly "Moko san was just teasing me" she giggled.

 _Well, that ought to do it._

"Oh..." he didn't even try to hide his disappointment. "I thought maybe you had talked with the president."

"Yashiro san, I'm not ready to graduate from the _Love Me_ section right now." Both Kanae and Yashiro were silenced by her tone. There was some sort of serenity when she spoke. "But I can assure you I am making my way to wanting to be loved..." Kanae noticed that Yashiro moved slightly to his side, and Kyouko's eyes seemed to focus on something behind her "Soon enough, I'm sure..."

Kanae turned around just in time to see the tall man stop next to them.

"What a nice surprise, Tsuruga san!" Kyouko exclaimed in her smallest voice. She didn't bow. Nor move.

The sparkling smile that was plastered on the man's face slowly dissolved when he looked at her. _What is going on?_ Kanae wondered. The sexual tension was palpable. The two of them were staring in each other's eyes and she felt hers and the manager's presences were highly superfluous.

Yashiro looked at her, and she understood his look to mean something along the lines of _"should we step away?"_. She agreed with the look, but she decided it was only right that she'd check on her friend first, before she left her in the claws of this deadly animal. She tugged at the pink sleeve, and Kyouko caught her hand in hers. _Ok, I'm staying_ , her next look told Yashiro.

"May we talk?" Tsuruga Ren finally spoke.

And that was how the most surrealistic dialogue Kanae had ever witnessed unfolded before her eyes. Kyouko joined her hands nervously and started to pull on her fingers.

"I'm sorry Tsuruga san, now is not a good time."

"What about later tonight?" he insisted. He was like a man with one mission: get a minute face to face with Mogami Kyouko.

Said girl looked more and more confused as she politely declined his offer once again. _What are you doing?_ Kanae thought. Yukihito Yashiro looked horrified.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" He really didn't let go! _Like a dog with a bone…_

Kanae stared, amazed, as Kyouko sighed and mumbled to herself.

"No, I'm sorry." she sounded slightly upset "I don't have time to see you so _soon_." she stated. "I told you already," she spoke hurriedly when he opened his mouth "next week will be better. Is it not good for you, maybe?"

The two pair of eyes of the unwilling onlookers turned to Tsuruga Ren. He didn't move. Like a wall, he didn't even seem to be taken aback by her straightforward, almost rude refusal combo. Only his eyes showed his emotion. They were burning. He seemed to be struggling, like a man whose reality is resisting him.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Ren," Yashiro spoke, courageously, after a while "maybe we should get going?" the actor didn't move. Kyouko held his stare bravely.

And that was how the most unrealistic scene Kanae had ever witnessed was going to conclude, before her eyes.

"Can we meet Monday night?" she gave a light brush to his chest "I'll stop by your place."

 _What?_ Kanae couldn't believe her eyes. _Kyouko?_ Next to her, Yashiro seemed just as shocked, except he also seemed very happy.

Japan's most wanted bachelor looked at her small hand and was like awakened from a nightmare.

"I don't understand." he whispered.

"I take it Monday is good for you?" Kyouko said softly.

"Huh". he said, bewildered "… Ok?"

"Great!" she grabbed the handle of her broom and flashed a joyful smile at him "Great… Then, that's a date!"

 _Wait, a date?_ This was getting weirder and weirder. Kyouko handed the broom to Yashiro, bowed slightly, and started to walk, _wait_ , rather run away. _Just… Wait!_ Kanae thought as she too, waved to the men, and tried to follow her friend.

"Wait!" Tsuruga Ren breathed.

Kyouko stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes." she said "That's it exactly: wait." and with a smile, she turned around and walked away.

~~~ **SUN.24.05.12-19:30** ~~~

Everything in her life had led her to him. There was no more room for doubts.

She was kind of feeling guilty for finding herself living in so much happiness right now. Was it really alright?

She was slicing vegetables while the rice waited in the cooker.

 _This knife is so efficient_ , she thought. Actually every tool she had used in this kitchen was just top notch. She sighed. It was almost indecent to have so much. Materialistically, as well as sentimentally speaking. Every accessories in the house seemed brand new and clean, and there were pictures everywhere, of what seemed to be wonderful memories. _What did I do to deserve that?_

She heard a sound all of a sudden, coming from somewhere in the room. She put down the knife and looked around. _There._ She noticed the small portable computer the sound was coming from. It was still ringing, like an alarm or a call.

She walked to the computer and opened it. To her surprise, a window popped up with a green and a red button and a question "start video?". She panicked. _A video call? Who might that be?_ What if it was a professional contact? She searched on the screen for more clues.

It said "Hizuri, California" _Ah!_ She was so curious. She would see her mentor, the one she called _father_. And she would talk to the fairy queen for the first time. _Julie_ was her name, from what she read. _Kuon's mother._ While she was staring at the screen, her hand seemed to move on its own, reaching the green button and her finger swept over it.

"Hi kids!" and "Hey!" the jolly voices said from the machine.

Kyouko took a step back and scanned the image. The Hizuri couple was sitting on a couch, in a visibly large room, they seemed to be in a very good mood and were dressed in evening wear. Kuu didn't seem to have aged a year. His wife was slightly leaning on him, one of her legs folded on the couch. _So beautiful_ , Kyouko thought. She had seen her on a picture, when she checked Hizuri Kuon's page, she knew the woman was on an unreachable level of beauty, but seeing her now, wow. No wonder their son would become... that. They were very elegant too, she stared with wide eyes. _Is that how they always dress like?_

"Hello!" Kyouko talked formally "Mother, father, it's such an honor..." she stopped. She was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to say it like that "I mean, it's so good to see you!" she corrected hurriedly.

"An honor?" the woman in the video winced her nose "What's with her?" she asked her husband.

"Oi, Kyouko are you alone, son?" Kuu asked.

"Yeah, where is my boy?" Julie added.

"Hum." she cleared her throat, trying to sound casual "He's in the shower."

"All alone?" Julie asked "Are you having problems?" she seemed genuinely puzzled.

"Julie honey, don't." Kuu hushed her "You can see Kyouko is not herself right now. Are you ok kid?" he asked through the camera.

Kyouko's face was red after Julie's insinuations. Was she really supposed to barge in the shower? _What would happen if I did?_ She wondered.

"I'm great, father." she took the computer and went to sit back down, putting it on the counter before her. "Don't worry," she said "we're having a great time."

"Oh, she's blushing." the female voice commented "You're right honey, she's not herself." she laughed. "Are you working on a character, or something?"

Kyouko felt silly. Did it show that much, that she wasn't used to it?

"Whatever." she pouted.

"So," Kuu spoke again "we got our tickets!" he said happily and Julie waved her hand in celebration.

 _Huh? Tickets?_

"Oh!" she tried to sound reasonably excited "That's great!"

A hand landed on her shoulder and another voice spoke.

"When's the date?" Kuon asked, lowering his face so as to be seen.

"Kuon!" Julie smiled lovingly.

"Hi son." Kuu added "We'll be here on the 7th of June, you're gonna want to write that down."

Kyouko watched as Kuon reached out his hand from behind her to the computer and opened a note. His other hand went to the keyboard and he started typing. Since he was still behind her, both of his arms were on both sides of her. She concentrated real hard on trying not to blush.

"Got it." he said while closing the note and switching back to the video. "Are you going to a gala or something?"

"Just came from one!"

"Kyouko, Kuon," Julie said enthusiastically "have a toast with us, we have raised many funds for the children, tonight," while she spoke, she reached for a glass of red wine that was apparently on a table before them "we're celebrating with a delightful Medoc." she sipped from the glass and elbowed her husband.

"Yes," the man said as he too, grabbed a glass "it's dinner time over there, isn't it?"

Kuon chuckled.

"Oh, I see, you're tipsy!" his hand brushed Kyouko's shoulder "I think we're gonna go actually."

"Noooo!" Julie whined "we've hardly seen you, baby." He rolled his eyes. "Please Kuon, just one drink!"

"Ok mom." he sighed and went to the fridge where he grabbed a bottle of juice. He came back with it and filled the two glasses that were already on the counter. "But you'd better get to bed, you're too old for that, what time is it like 2AM?"

"A little over that, yeah!" Kuu laughed "You know your mom and parties."

"Orange juice?" Julie shrieked "Come on! What's with you? You don't have 5 minutes, to take to open a good bottle with your old parents?"

Kyouko noticed that Kuu chuckled, he was looking at his wife tenderly. It reminded her of the way Kuon looked at her. She felt warmth in her stomach at the thought. This man and this woman seemed to be as much in love as they were on the first day. _Is it going to be like that?_ She wondered.

"Say something Kyouko!" the woman continued "It's not like you to shy away from a nice toast with some good wine."

Kyouko was startled by the haranguing. _Do I drink?_ Her shocked look turned to Kuon questioningly.

"To you, my beloved parents." He said as he lifted his glass. He looked at Kyouko and she took the other glass and lifted it up too, smiling awkwardly to the camera.

"You kids just don't care if I get sick, do you?" Julie pouted.

"Come on." Kuu brushed her side comfortingly.

"Orange juice..." Julie muttered.

Kyouko was actually grateful to Kuon for giving her something other than wine. She had only drunk alcohol a couple of times in her life, and never wine! She had no idea what kind of a face she would make from the taste.

"You people never change." Kuon said after a while. His mother was still grumbling, while sipping her wine, when suddenly, her eyes thinned.

"Are you pregnant?" she asked with a smirk.

 _Whaaaat?_ Kyouko froze. Pregnant?

"Oh!" Kuu's face lit up "Are you? Are you?"

"No!" Kyouko blurted out. She felt Kuon's arm still around her shoulder, and he squeezed her softly. "No I'm not pregnant! What..." her cheeks were burning from embarrassment. Just the thought of... Well... _Argh_. She hung her head.

"Don't worry, you'll have grand-kids soon enough," Kuon said "and rest assured, we'll tell you when the time comes."

His other hand brushed on Kyouko's belly. The warm feeling that was there kept growing.

"Oh." Kuu sounded disappointed.

"Ok, we got it." Julie shrugged "You just don't want to see us." She pouted "We'll let you get working on these grand-kids then." she winked.

"Sure," Kuon said, giving Kyouko a sweet peck on the cheek "thanks for calling anyway, I'm glad to see you're doing good.".

"Of course we have to call you, you never do." Kuu pointed out.

"Let them be, dear, they want to be alone can't you see?"

"Ok kids, be good!"

"Bye mom, bye dad." Kuon waved to the screen.

"B-Bye!" Kyouko waved too, awkwardly.

"Goodbye my loves." Julie blew a kiss.

When the video shut down, everything seemed suddenly very quiet.

"Sorry you had to go through that," Kuon said "they can be a handful."

"It's alright. It's just... They thought I was weird."

Kuon laughed.

"Of course they did, I bet you blushed like crazy when my mother asked you why you weren't in the shower with me."

 _How do you…_

"She's very predictable, like that." he said as an explanation.

Kyouko picked up the abandoned knife and resumed her slicing.

Taking a shower together. _Is that something we do?_ It was still nothing compared to Julie's other allusion. She didn't want kids! What kind of mother would she be? Of course, they probably planned on having kids, some day. And they seemed to be doing everything right for that to happen. _Oh, what's happening to me?_ She felt like she had lost all control of her thoughts. She kept wandering back to this subject, it was so embarrassing! She kept wondering what his skin would feel like, imagining what his fingers could do...

"You need a hand?" Kuon asked, after checking the rice.

She jumped slightly. _That's not what he means!_

"No thank you!" she said in a small voice.

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _Here's another early one. I'll try to publish next chapter on Monday, and I should be able to get back my original weekend schedule after that._

 _Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows, it warms my heart :) And of course, thank you for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAMER:** Skip Beat! is not mine.

~~~ **THU.17.05.18-14:00** ~~~

Waiting patiently in front of Lory Takarada's office, Kyouko looked at the time. _How long is he going to make me wait?_ She looked at the weird sculpture she was sitting next to and she was sucked back by her thoughts.

 _I feel like I'm doing everything wrong_ , she sighed. Over the last couple of days, she had come to realize that even though she had made many plans, she had never fully grasped the challenge that this week in the past would turn out to be.

Getting to act old characters again was fun. It was like getting back in touch with old friends, but acting the part of her old self was harder than she'd thought. She had to tone down her self confidence and remember to blush a lot, and even like that, many people had looked at her weird.

The blushing tired her the most. _Gosh! I need to blush all the time!_ She had practiced her blushing over the years, so that she'd never really lose it. She had come to find one memory, one situation that was able to get a rise out of her every time: the only thing that still made her mature self blush was the thought of Kuon's eyes piercing into hers while he devoured her… That never failed to get her blood boiling. He was, in these moments the essence of his male, wild, sexiness, and... _Ugh, just thinking about it..._ Her cheeks started to tingle.

She composed herself and rapidly glanced around to see if anybody was coming up.

She sighed. She had to constantly remember this sweet memory: every time someone said something remotely embarrassing to her, they expected her to blush and so she had to cling to her sour-sweet blushing memory. Of course, keeping on reminding herself _that_ , didn't help with her other mission: keeping away from the owner of said eyes.

It was really hard and cruel to dismiss him like that. She hated the fact that she was the cause of his worries. He was so cute when he asked her out repeatedly! _Old me would have died from his look!_ Well, all in all, she was definitely not as ready for the past as she'd thought she was. She hated lying to him. She had utterly failed her dismissal of him, too. Well, blowing him off was the plan, and she had to say those things in the press conference, she'd seen the video… But she seemed to have awakened something in him, she should have blushed more, she had been way too comfortable around him. She had messed with his patient self control, he was probably eating at his thoughts about it right now! He obviously had the intention of confessing and revealing himself to her, but that was something that happened to old her. If she was totally honest, she too, really wanted him to! Get a rush of old feelings. Get reminded, once again, of the many reasons why they were so perfect for each other. But no! She had to be strong. She remembered how it happened… It was so perfect, she didn't want to change any of it. What if he told _her_ everything, _now_? What would her other self feel about it? Would her time-line change, making her have to wait seven years for it to happen to her? Or would she, right now… like, cease to exist? _Argh_ she winced. It was giving her a headache. She had been getting a lot of those, lately. No. Not only it was selfish to want to experience his confession again, but if she did experience it now, the rest of her life might never happen.

Now she both hoped and feared that she would meet him soon. Hoped because his mere existence was fuel for her life, and feared, because she would then have to stop her urge to throw herself in his embrace. Having him right there and not being able to even touch him was already torture. She wanted to comfort him. She wanted to call him, go to him, hold him and kiss him… _Stop that will you!_

That was another thing she had not anticipated. The sexual frustration that would develop within her, once deprived of her primary source of pleasure. Yet here it was, growing with every minute she spent far from him. It had only been one day without seeing him, and already she missed his touch greatly. She had relieved herself on her own, at night, but there was no comparison with his expertise… Not that she was unable to go a few days without it, of course considering their profession it had happened several times that they got separated for weeks. But they'd call each other, and talk. They'd laugh about their days, give each other professional opinions and advices… It felt like he was right there with her, but now! She couldn't even text him. And so, her need of him grew, she kept on over-thinking everything, and she was experiencing concentration issues.

"Mogami san? He's ready for you."

She stood up and followed the weird assistant.

[…]

Lory was smiling when she came in. _What's going on in that head of yours?_ He thought. Yukihito Yashiro was in his office earlier that day with surprising information, and now he really wanted to cook his love me number one about it. _This is going to be some fun!_

"Mogami kun, thanks for coming, please sit down."

He watched with anticipation, but he didn't see it. Nothing unusual, she sat all straight and put her purse on her thighs.

"What did you want to talk about, President san?"

She smiled innocently. It was hard to believe she was the same person who talked back to the press, or the one he saw on Yashiro's video. He smiled. What he had planned for her should not fail to get a reaction out of her.

"Have you seen this?" he handed her a magazine.

She picked it up curiously, and her brows furrowed when she watched the cover.

"Hum..." she scanned the page "I'm not sure what it is that you want me to look at?" she said finally. She dropped the magazine back on his coffee table and smiled.

"You didn't see anything that could raise your interest?" he asked teasingly.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Look" she said coldly "if you have something on your mind, just say it and stop this game old man." She crossed her arms and looked up to him defiantly.

Lory was taken aback. _There it is._ The whole room had suddenly become chilly.

"Oh?" he was amused "You have improved your impersonation of Kuon, I see." He laughed. "Really, it is like seeing the man himself!"

"I'm not impersonating…" she stopped abruptly "Wait, what did you say? What, what, why would you say something like that? Why now? It's not poss-"

"Aha!" Lory stood theatrically. That was not exactly how he had planned it, but his tricking had worked: her reaction just now was proof enough. "I knew it! I knew something was up!" and he pointed his finger at her dramatically when he said "you know Kuon!"

Kyouko gulped and stayed silent. She got up, sat back down and hung her head pathetically.

"You people." she spoke morbidly "You won't let me have it my way, now," she slapped her shoulder as if to keep something, a wave of anger maybe, from coming out. "will you?"

"Mo-Mogami san?" she looked truly upset. "What people are you grouping me with, here?" _cause if it's with Fuwa Sho, I'm not sure I like that._ He grimaced.

She stood up and pointed to the magazine.

"Why did you show _that_ to me? Did you expect to make me jealous?"

She seemed to calm down little by little.

"Why, of course I did." Lory said calmly "Only then would I have tricked you about Kuon. I didn't expect you to reply with such a perfect impression of him!" he chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kyouko pouted "who even is that _Kuon_ you keep referring to?"

"Oh, you don't know anything about Kuon?"

"I'm telling you, I don't." she said, obviously annoyed.

"Who was it you were talking about, then? Eh?" he asked curiously.

"What?"

"What you said to Fuwa Sho."

Her face became livid.

"What?" she asked "What did Sho say?" she started walking around and before he could say anything she lamented some more "Dammit Lory! You know what that means? This idiot is going to mess up everything!" she slouched on the floor "And it is all my fault!"

 _Since when does Mogami kun call me "Lory"?_ Now he was truly intrigued. He had figured out that she was aware of Kuon, from her little slip of tongue on Yashiro's video, but there was something else, wasn't there?

"Fuwa Sho didn't say anything."

"Then," she lifted up a puzzled face "what do you..."

"Yashiro san saw you." she blinked "He taped you, actually."

Maybe it was the time it took for the information to reach her brain, but she didn't react right away. Lory watched, amused, as she blinked some more.

"Whaaaat?" she finally cried "Yashiro too? First Sho, then you, and now… Are you ganging up on me?" she palpated her arms in panic "Ok, I'm still there." she grumbled.

"Mogami kun." he waited for her to stop mumbling. He went to her and helped her up, then he led her back to sit on the chair. He waited some more and when she seemed ready, he spoke again. "Why don't you just tell me what's bothering you."

She crossed her arms and looked to her side.

"Mogami kun?"

"..." she looked back his way, with a weird face "You'll think I'm crazy," she shrugged "even _you_!" she barked.

"Why don't you try me? You know me. I work well with crazy, right?"

"I don't know..." she seemed to weight her options "It would sure help to talk to someone about it, I've only hinted a few stuff at Kanae and that helped a lot." she pinched her mouth "And it's true… Who else do I know… Who might be crazy enough..."

"Hey."

"Lory sama, please hear me out!" she finally decided, she took a deep breath.

 _I've been upgraded to "sama" with this…_ He expectantly waited for her development.

"This is something incredible." she spoke lower and he heard the call of wild imagination when she continued "I come from the future."

[…]

 _How could I forget about Sho!_ Kyouko berated herself that night.

It was only her third day in the past, and everything was getting out of hand.

She couldn't believe Yashiro had recorded the scene and showed it to Kuon. No wonder he was erratic when she last met him. She had not even expected to run into Sho and tell him all of this in the first place. This week turned out to be full of surprises. Why had Kuon never told her anything about that video? Had the past changed? _No, no, there's no reason, there's no way._ Kuon hated Sho back then anyway, he had no reason to talk about him. She had gotten prepared for this week for seven years of her life. She had not made any plans about Sho because Sho was irrelevant. _Besides_ , she thought, _if the past had changed, I would either not be here, or my memories would change accordingly._ She clung to that explanation. It was proof enough to trust that everything was going like it was supposed to.

Kyouko got into her bed. It felt a bit weird to sleep in this bed again. Like getting back in a good old pair of fluffy socks, that you thought you'd lost.

She sighed. She felt somewhat lighter after confiding in Lory. _Ppffft!_ She refrained from laughing out loud. _That face he made!_ Not many people could say they had out-crazied Lory Takarada, and for sure if there was only one, it was her.

She thought back to what he told her _"Why don't you tell him?"_ he said _"I'm sure Kuon would do everything in his power to support you, whatever the circumstance."_ She grunted. _Like I didn't think about it. S_ he had gone over and over that possibility, no matter what, telling Kuon was too risky.

 _Lory you're a real trickster._ She thought, annoyed, remembering the cover he forced her to look at. It had a picture from the photo shoot Kuon did the day before with the American Top Model Heidy Pratt on it. _Bitch._ She thought. Not that she had anything against the girl, she never met her but she knew she was one of Kuon's ex. He had confirmed it to her once. Kyouko knew he had a life, before her, and she felt she had no right to be jealous for things that happened before she was back in his life. But still. It pissed her off that she, right now, was sleeping all alone and doing her best to avoid him, while miss Heidy Pratt was posing half naked with him for the whole world to see. She remembered Kuon had paused with a girl, right after the press conference, but she had never realized it was _her_. And now Lory said... _It's not fair_ , she lamented. That Lory really knew how to mess with her mind.

Without realizing, she found herself checking the girl out on her phone. She made an annoyed grimace when the model's picture appeared. _Ah, first link is about the photo shoot._ She clicked on it and looked at the pictures. The girl really was beautiful. She and Kuon made a wonderfully matching couple. That's what the article said. She shrugged and put her phone away. _It doesn't matter anyway._ She grabbed the covers and turned the lights off. _I'm the one he loves, I know that._ She reminded herself, as the long forgotten insecurities threatened to make their way back to her mind.

She slowed her breathing and concentrated on her memories. His laugh, his smell, his touch, his voice when he said her name. _It would be easier if I had my home-made videos…_ She thought as she worked to diffuse the now familiar frustration that kept growing inside of her.

~~~ **MON.24.05.13-22:00** ~~~

Deciding when to peek and when not to was the hardest.

For the few days she'd been here, only good things happened to her. Kuon was the sweetest. He never pressed her for anything, he had only hugged her a few times and kissed her twice. She sighed. Honestly, she had to admit she was a little bit disappointed. Why did he settle her in the guest bedroom? Weren't married couples supposed to sleep together? She blushed. She felt shameful but her attraction to him was physical. She had never fully realized how sexual he was. She had done her best not to notice, but now… She knew they were sexually active, the things he was doing to her when she arrived to this time haunted her.

She had been looking at him, eying his muscular back when he didn't notice. Luckily he was not shy and frequently walked around half clothed. She'd had the opportunity of comparing his present measurements with the previous ones, the ones she knew. They were not that different. She shook her head. _I shouldn't be thinking about that._ True. It was probably a good thing that she had her own room. _He's so controlled and reasonable._ It was a good thing one of them was. What would happen if she were to… huh… Sleep with him, while she was right now, how should she say? _Some kind of Schrödinger virgin?_ At the same time a virgin and not a virgin. No, no, this was too dangerous. _And there's no such thing as a Schrödinger virgin!_ She shook her head. Just knowing he was in the next room turned her on, yet she lacked some levels of comprehension of her own feminine self to understand what she was feeling. So she was in bed at 10 PM, like any good girl her age. Her age. What was her age right now? Was she 18 or 25? It was so easy to wear older Kyouko's shoes, it was disconcerting.

Her eyes fell on a device that had been defiantly sitting on her nightstand since the first day. A square screen with headphones attached to it. _Should I peek?_ She was tempted to turn it on and see what was on the thing ever since she'd found it, but her first day had already been a lot to take in and she had come to the conclusion that it was not a good idea. _What if I spoil my favorite show? Won't future me be mad about it?_ she had reasoned at that time.

But future her had told her to peek! And in the meantime, she had already gone outside and seen the world, she even talked with Kuon's parents over the video phone. Both these experiences were great, and, well, future her told her to peek…

Biting her lip, she turned it on and eyed the playlist that appeared on the screen. There were only videos, a dozen of them, with durations variating from about 10 to 45 minutes, and in chronological order, the oldest ones of which didn't date very far from her familiar time period.

She pressed on the first video, and to her surprise, Kuon's, or _Ren_ 's old room appeared on the screen. She pressed pause and hesitated again. The two of them were sitting on his bed. Their appearances placed the scene not long after the past she had just left: his hair was black, hers was short and orange. She gulped. _Should I?_

{...}

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Do you, hum, maybe not want to?"

The angle of the camera allowed a full view of the bed they were sitting on.

"Oh believe me, I have no problem with this." He caressed her face softly and looked down, slightly flushed "I am convinced I will certainly have a use for the result of this, at one point, sometime in the future. So…"

"So you're up for it?" she was blushing "It's just, I thought…" she looked straight to the camera and bit her lip.

"Yes yes" he took her hand in his "it's for study or whatever." he rolled his eyes "I don't need to understand, my point is I'm very interested in keeping this as a souvenir." he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Ok."

"Ok."

They stared at each other.

"Should I…"

Before she got to finish, he caught her by her arms and gave her a short kiss.

"I got this." he whispered, in her ear, and he begun to leave a trail of kisses down the side of her face to her neck.

She didn't move in response. She was obviously affected by his actions, her breathing accelerated, her eyes were closed and her lips tightly pressed, but she seemed to hold back. He didn't seem to mind. He pulled back and took off his shirt. He smiled at her frozen state before he hugged and kissed her again. She put her hands on his back and caressed him slowly. He apparently took it as a sign, because his fingers crept under her shirt. She let out a startled gasp, and smiled when he removed it slowly.

He went on, undressing her piece by piece of clothing. After her top, he helped her bra and her shorts off of her, and ended up on top of her with the maneuver. Once she was left in her underwear, he started caressing her.

She hummed her approval. One of her hands traveled to the lower part of his back and landed timidly on his ass.

They hadn't stopped kissing for more than a second, only enough to look in each other's eyes and catch their breaths from time to time.

"You're driving me crazy." he said, caressing her thigh up her ass.

She slid the tip of her fingers under the belt of his pants and caressed him there. She unbuckled his pants, and before she had time to undress him more, he kissed his way down to her breast, lingered there for a bit and continued his descent. When he reached her panties, she took a gulp of air, it made him smile.

"Are you changing your mind?"

"I'm good!" she squealed. She blinked in the direction of the camera lens again.

He delicately slid the underwear down her thigh and gave a kiss on the inside of her thighs.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned.

He kissed her womanhood, while his hands glided up her torso. She let out another small moan when they rested on her mounds.

"Let me hear you." he asked while he fed from her sweetness and knitted her nipples.

She moved her hips to meet him and cried a little louder.

"That's right, let it out." he held her hips in place with one hand – the other keeping busy on her peaks. "I shouldn't have to tell you every time..."

A few minutes passed in this position. She kept wriggling under him, moaning louder and louder. She frantically grabbed at his hair when she came.

He kissed her belly and popped up on his knees. They looked into each other's eyes as he unzipped and took off his pants. Still lying on her back, she extended her open arms in his direction, welcoming him into her sweet embrace as he leaned in for a hungry kiss.

She grazed his hair with one hand and his ass with the other while he fingered her.

She put her hand inside his boxers and made him moan. He separated from her after a while, only to get rid of his last piece of clothing and he let her get back at it while he kissed her, caressing the side of her face. She brushed her leg against his, and lifted her hips, leading him close to her entrance. He took himself in his hand and aligned with her cavity.

One hand on her face, he kissed her. One hand on her leg, he invaded her slowly, tortuously slowly.

She had her legs up in the air, her hands on his shoulders as if holding onto him.

He undulated above and inside of her in the rhythm of the noises they made. He lifted her waist and got halfway up. His mouth left hers and descended on her breasts. She cried, oh she cried.

He sat straighter and pulled her hips up. His thrusts intensified and his moaning became more erratic. After a while, she extended one of her hand to him, while she tried to push herself up with the other. He helped and brought her close to him. Sitting intertwined in the form of a lotus, they hugged and he kept ramming into her faster and faster.

"Ah, yes, there, yes, yes!" she moaned in his neck, one hand in his hair the other grabbing a butt cheek encouraging his deep motions. "Yess…" she clenched around him.

He gave a few more jerks and moaned heavily.

"Oh god." He kissed her in the last jolts of his release.

Tightly intertwined, they caressed each other for a moment. He got his softened member out and kissed the crook of her neck. She smiled dizzily.

"Is it going to keep on getting better every time?" she asked in a small voice.

He nuzzled his nose on her cheek.

"Looks like it."

{...}

Kyouko was still staring at the screen, long after the video had ended. Her insides were burning, her mouth was dry, but another part of her was definitely wet.

She swallowed as she turned the device off and put it back where she'd found it.

 _There's a bunch of other videos on there._ There was a tingling in her neither region that she could not get rid of.

Yes, knowing when to peek and when not to was the hardest. And sure enough, she wasn't done peeking.

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _I have to admit: the idea of having Kyouko watch her future self's sextapes was a big drive for this story to actually happen. I found it both hot and funny, so it seemed worth the try._

 _Anyway, thanks for the nice reviews, I'm glad this story found its way to you._

 _I would be honored to see it translated, you have my permission :) You might want to wait until it's finished though, or at least a bit more advanced... there's one thing I've been hinting at that has not been developped yet.  
_

 _And thank you for reading,_ _ _of course_!_


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own anything Skip Beat! related.

~~~ **FRI.17.05.19-19:45** ~~~

"So did you talk to her lately?" Amamiya Chiori asked, concerned. She had just met up with Kotonami Kanae, and they were waiting for their friend.

"After the press conference, you bet I did. I was really curious."

"I know, right?"

Of course, Kyouko's closest friend had also noticed the discontinuity of her moods. Chiori had only seen her once at work but even she had noticed.

"Hi!" Kyouko's joyful voice interrupted their conversation, and they greeted each other.

It was their first "girls night out". Kyouko's idea. Chiori was a bit surprised when her love me senpai invited her to this place. She watched as they passed the gate. This was a VIP club, the place that celebrities attended to party between themselves. _For Kyouko to chose such a place…_

"Have you been here before?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I mean, no." she waved her hands dismissively "I thought it would be fun."

They entered a dark room with spotlights and loud music. People were sitting here and there. Kanae looked around. If she was not comfortable, she hid it well. Chiori tilted her head.

"It's just surprising for you to come to a place like that, Kyouko san."

"Well actually, I was talking about it with a friend of mine, she said she comes here sometimes." her eyes widened and she waved to someone behind her "Oh look at that, here she is!"

She went to another girl who was coming their way, and the friends followed her.

"Manaka san! I was hoping I'd meet you here!" Kyouko said happily.

"I'm so glad you came Kyouko san! Hello, good to meet you." she said as Kyouko introduced her to her friends.

The newcomer invited them to seat at her table, and kept talking to Kyouko as they walked.

"What about Tsuruga san?" she asked.

Chiori thought she felt a slight tension in Kyouko's stance.

"What about him?" she asked.

"Did you see him?" She looked around "He was over there a minute ago..."

They came to a halt as they reached their table. Kyouko had her lips tightly pressed together and she sat down silently.

"Hi I'm Midori." the person that was already there introduced herself as Manaka's sister and they all bowed politely.

"I've never seen you here?" Midori asked the girls, and Kyouko started to chit chat with her.

A few minutes passed, while Kyouko talked trivially with her new friend and her sister. She seemed to be having a lot of fun. Chiori's eyes met Kanae's focused gaze. She had not taken part in the conversation either, and she guessed the same thoughts were on her mind. _Kyouko seems to have disinterested herself very fast of the conversation about Tsuruga Ren._ They shared an understanding look.

After a while, someone came to take their order. All of them ordered cocktails, until Kyouko spoke:

"I'll have a pinte." She said casually.

Chiori looked at Kanae again.

"A pinte?" Kanae repeated.

"Yes." Kyouko seemed to be sure about her choice "It's lighter than a cocktail, slower to take effect and… it should not give me too much of a headache in the morning." she explained, reasonably.

The new girls giggled and only Kanae seemed to match Chiori's astonishment. When the waiter was gone, she put her hands flat on the table and asked Manaka very seriously.

"So, you said Tsuruga Ren is here?"

Kyouko looked at her friend in shock.

"Moko san!"

"Yes," Manaka answered in a gossiping tone "he's here with Holly Pratt! Can you believe it?"

Her answer made Chiori very uneasy. She glanced at Kyouko. She was smiling, she hadn't moved, nor said anything. Kanae was also tensely staring at her.

Since none of them were talking, Midori commented on her sister's words.

"I heard they have been going out in secret," she lowered her voice "ever since the photo shoot!"

The sisters giggled and kept talking about other famous people they had met here.

Kyouko seemed to listen to them with attention.

Chiori elbowed Kanae discretely.

"Is it me or is there something between her and Tsuruga Ren?" she whispered.

Kanae seemed unsettled. She looked over at Kyouko who was laughing from time to time from the other girls' conversation.

"It's definitely not you."

"Why isn't she doing anything?"

Kanae rolled her eyes.

"Something about the right time, I suppose?" she whispered. "Accepting magic or whatever."

Chidori looked at Kyouko and felt sorry for her. She didn't know her that well, but she thought her a friend and she sensed something was wrong. Kyouko's silly side was slightly off, like she was trying too hard…

"I'm going to the bathroom." she said, suddenly getting up. She looked at her love me friends "You coming or what?"

[…]

When the three girls got into the bathroom, Chiori locked the door behind them.

"I'm telling you I'm fine, Moko san! Why did you drag me in here? That was so rude."

"Manaka san seems nice…" Chiori said.

"That's not the point." Kanae shot her a death glare. "Kyouko. Are you trying to make us believe that knowing Tsuruga san is on a date with a _top model_ doesn't bother you at all?" Chiori and her just stared and waited.

Kyouko seemed to refuse to let anything show.

"He can do what he wants." she grumbled.

"But-" Kanae started.

"Moko san, I told you those things in confidence. It's not right to use it against me now."

Chiori was kind of vexed. _Doesn't Kyouko trust me?_ She had figured it out on her own, anyway.

"You think I didn't notice, Kyouko san?"

"Amamyia san..."

"You have never been neutral about Tsuruga san. I was there, remember, when you ran to the dark moon set."

Kyouko's face darkened.

"And I watched the _Tragick Marker_ press conference, like everyone else."

"Amamyia san, I'm sorry… It's just, I feel like I'm outing myself to everyone I know." she sighed "That's really not the way I thought it was supposed to go."

"Look, I have no idea what you think is supposed to happen, and I want to trust your decision," Kanae told her "but it seems to me you're just being stupid! And I thought you had grown up." she took her hands and looked straight into her eyes "You had stars in your eyes, the other day. I've _seen_ you two together."

Chidori nodded, remembering Kyouko's smiling face when she answered the journalists' question about the number one bachelor.

"You guys..." Kyouko said. "You're so sweet." she made her weird face again. Like she was thinking hard about what was safe to say. "I had no idea you were so supportive of me, it makes me very happy. I'm totally fine, I swear."

"You..." Kanae said, "Are you _this_ confident?". Kyouko pursed her lips and Kanae continued "After you rudely refused his repeated invitation?"

 _Oh_ , Chidori thought, _I didn't know that._

"I know it looks bad..." Kyouko shook her head "But I promise you, there's no way Tsuruga san and that Pratt girl are anything more than just friends."

Chiori and Kanae shared a look. They seemed to be developing a new communication system as the evening went by. _Maybe Kotonami san is some kind of a telepath?_

"I'm sure of it!"

"Is she trying to convince _us_ , or _herself_?" Chiori joked.

"Now please, let's have some fun and forget about it." Kyouko walked to the door "We're going to drink, we're going to dance" she opened it "and we're going to just forget about annoying _top models_! Let's g-" She froze in the door frame.

They had a full view of the club's exit from there, and sure enough, in front of them, at the end of the hall way was the much discussed couple.

"Shhh..." Chiori hushed them out of the doorway, and made them hide behind a corner, a little bit closer.

Tsuruga Ren was helping the woman put on her coat. When she was set, he tipped the doorman and went out with his date. _It really does look bad._ Chiori didn't doubt that Kyouko's relationship with her senpai was something special, but this? There was not that many reasons why a man and a woman of their stature came to this sort of place together, and _left early_. She looked back at her friend.

Kyouko's eyes were narrowed, and fixed on the exit. Kanae put her hand on her shoulder.

"Well, let's get going." Kyouko said. "I'm telling you, there's just no way." she concluded, as they headed back to their table.

~~~ **TUE.24.05.14-15:00** ~~~

He had absolutely no idea what to get his girlfriend for her birthday. And here he was in a lingerie shop, thinking more and more, as he sampled the items, that giving a sexy negligee to a girl you've only been dating for a month might not be the best idea…

He sighed. He really liked that one.

His love life had been a mess these past few years, and though he was doing his best to be respectful, understanding, and patient, his longest relationship was still the 2 years he had stayed with Mimori. He repositioned his cap on his head, fearing to be recognized in such a place. It was harder than he had thought, to meet people you can connect with, on a deeper level.

He placed the satin ensemble he was still holding back on the shelf and walked out, when a sentence caught his attention.

"Hey isn't that Kyouko and Kanae?" someone said.

Sho stopped in his tracks and looked around. _Kyouko!_ The women were walking his way, talking and laughing. How long had it been? Years!

"Oh my god, you're right! They're so good looking!" someone else answered.

Sho turned to where the voices came from. They were just boys, no older than 15.

"You think I can ask for an autograph?"

"I don't know, will it not bother them?"

Sho was surprised to feel very nostalgic at the sight of his old friend and nemesis. _We really have come a long way, you and I_ , he smiled. He took off his cap and sunglasses and walked to them friendlily.

"To see you here!" he said with a warm face "What are the odds?" and he presented his hand to Kyouko.

If he was surprised by the fact that seeing her made him happy, he was even more surprised by her reaction. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Shoutaro?" she jerked her head back in an almost disgusted look, like it was preposterous that he still even existed.

"Hi Fuwa." Kanae greeted him with a smile and shook his hand "It's been a while!"

Kyouko seemed to slowly compose herself some kind of a face, and frowned slightly as she shook his hand as well.

"Hey Kanae, yes I think the last time I saw you was on the Loxreal commercial. While you Kyouko, well I think it was at your wedding?"

"Has it been that long?" Kanae added "That was what? 4? 5 years ago? Wow I didn't realize."

"Hi Sho! Yes, my wedding…" she trailed her voice "I don't remember, was there another time?" she waved her hand to dismiss the matter "You look good!"

He was relieved by her tone.

"Are you still seeing that girl, what was she a violinist?" Kanae asked.

"She plays the cello," he corrected "yes, Sandra. Her birthday is coming up... I was trying to find a present." he said lowering his voice modestly.

"That's so nice!" Kyouko complimented.

"Yeah, well, actually," he said "there's something else, do you have a minute?" he waved to the teenagers who were still looking at them "I think those young men were wondering if you would be bothered to give them your autographs." he winked "Would you?"

"Oh, of course!", Kanae said, smiling, and she greeted them when she came closer.

Sho noticed that Kyouko was still somewhat staring.

"What was that earlier?" he said in a moralizing tone "You looked like you still hated me. That hurt." He joked.

"I'm sorry Shoutaro. Old habit, I guess." she tilted her head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it." Kyouko would always be Kyouko "I'd like to stay and talk, but you know how it is."

"Won't they want your autograph too?" she tilted her head "It was really nice what you did there."

"Oh I don't think they care, and you know me," he took a pause "I don't do it for the fame, I'm just an artist." he laughed internally when she crooked en eyebrow.

"Sure…" she said "Then I guess I'll see you around?"

"In less than 5 years, I hope! Are you throwing your grateful party this year too?"

She was taken aback and looked in the direction of her friend. Kanae was talking with the fans.

"Yes?" she said "I'm sure I am, and I'd be really happy if you came?"

He laughed.

"It's not a promise, but I'll try"

"And maybe, Sandra can come too!" she smiled.

He patted her arm and waved. He heard the teenagers call his name, but he walked away. It was his idea of being cool.

One thing that didn't change was the way Kyouko was able to lift his spirits! _That was so refreshing._ Just a couple minutes worth of conversation and he was reminded of all the wonderful ways in which his life had changed because of her. Until he lost her, he was a spoiled little brat, he sighed, always putting his needs first, never paying attention to the hurdles that came in other people's lives. But all of that changed, when she pushed him out of her life. _There's nothing like a broken heart._ He shrugged at the thought of all the horrible things he had said or done to her, and to many of the loving friends who tried to support him, in the past. It had taken years, for him to realize, and now he was atoning for his old self.

He stopped before a book store window and absentmindedly scanned through the covers. _A book might be a good idea._

Yes he was trying to become a better man, and that meant giving more than you receive. He was trying to do that with Sandra. Kyouko and Kuon had taught him that. Only when he saw them together, did he begin to understand.

The first step he took in the right direction was when he freed Kyouko from... No, he remembered, there was really no promise, in the end. He chuckled at the memory. The first step he took in the right direction was when he actually listened to her, accepted that she was right and stopped harassing her. Being better also meant letting go, and he realized at that time, that his hatred for _Tsuruga Ren_ was actually hatred he felt toward himself.

A decisive event had certainly been his meeting with Milly Pratt. This girl was so beautiful, he remembered! Sho only spent a night with her. She was everything he thought he wanted in a woman, a perfect companion. But in appearance only. With her worldwide fame, she was a number one girl, worthy of a number one guy, and there had been rumors about her and Ren! But when they talked, there was nothing there. She was just like any other of the many girls he had been with, all of them, save Kyouko. That's when he understood that Kuon was right, that fame didn't matter, it was only about the job. That's when he admitted he really did love Kyouko. And that's when he realized Kuon was making her happy. The man had not even revealed his true identity at that time, and he was already better than him. When _Ren_ revealed himself as Hizuri Kuon, he and Kyouko were already a thing, and Sho had already let go of his jealousy, but finding out about Kuon's past, and comparing it with his own… It made him feel so small, it was the final straw in Sho's painful self-criticism. At that moment, he understood what _Tsuruga Ren_ really meant. It was all about doing what was right. Being a good person and improving oneself. Here was a man who had endured terrible hardships, yet he was able to rise by conquering redemption for himself.

So, Sho had decided to step on the path of self improvement. Give his all for his passion, be grateful to his close ones, make a girl happy…. And it worked! All of these little things made him feel better about himself. It helped him understand what Kyouko told him that day, and the way she helped him free himself. _"You want to be happy, don't you?"_ just that sentence…

His eyes stopped on a big, expansive book. It was some sort of an encyclopedia about his favorite band. _That's perfect!_ The Rolling Stones were one of the reasons he became a musician, and Sandra had told him she loved them too. _Good._ He smiled. He found the perfect present: one that was generous and caring. Music was a shared passion of theirs, with this gift he was both showing he knew what she liked, and opening himself to her.

He stepped inside, with satisfaction. He hoped Sandra would like it. He wondered what kind of a face she'd make. She was such a sweet girl… Simple, discreet and very pretty, she kept him down to earth. He really liked her actually…

He really had come a long way, and he owed a lot to Kyouko. He really would have to thank her properly sometime. _Would Sandra come with me to the Grateful Party?_ He hoped she would… He hoped she would still be around, with him, this far in time, and maybe…

Yes, he really owed a lot to Kyouko, and Kuon. He had never been this happy.

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _This is kind of a transition, filler chapter, I hope it's still OK. As I said before, one of my favorite scenes is coming up next week!  
_

 _Before you point it out, I used different names on purpose, I have my reason, it's no big deal._

 _I was pretty generous with Shou, don't you think? Found him a good girlfriend, allowed him to grow… I think moving on that way is the best thing that can happen to him. I wish he, and anyone actually, is capable of walking this path of self bettering, and I think it's one of the deepest messages in Skip Beat! Or maybe I humiliated him enough in chapter 5, and that's why I let this one go!_

 _Now, on a side note, I'm getting ready to out and vote. I know you probably don't care, but today is the 1st round of the presidential election in France, and this campaign has made me very mad, I hardly see any way I'll be satisfied with the results (except maybe if this one candidate doesn't make it, that would be a relieve), but I'm still voting cause that's the way I was raised. It's hard to keep hope, but what else can I do?... Meh...  
_

 _Anyway, hank you again for the reviews, favs and follows, and of course, thank you for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAMER:** I don't own Skip Beat! Duh.

~~~ **FRI.17.05.19-22:00** ~~~

 _3 more days,_ Kuon reminded himself.

He filled a glass with whiskey and went to sit in his living room. He was surprisingly calm.

The perspective of seeing Kyouko made next Monday a beacon of hope. The need to tell her everything was consuming him from the inside. The girl had given him no chance to talk to her, if anything she even totally blew him off, the last time he saw her a couple days ago. He was clinging to the hope that everything would turn out fine. _Maybe…_ She had not actually rejected him, had she? As far as he could tell all she did so far was try to delay the date, not cancel it. _She was the one who called it a date, too!_ He smiled unconsciously at the perspective. What if she really did know?

" _It's not Fuwa, who else is there?"_ Yashiro had asked him rhetorically _"Just you."_ he concluded. _Oh how I hope you are right!_ Cause if she didn't love him, if she didn't know anything and had just fallen for someone else… His insides clenched. Could he survive that? He wanted to see her so bad.

 _Just 3 more days_ , he thought again.

To think he had to take that girl out, while Kyouko refused to even just _see_ him! He was so pissed. Thanks god Kyouko didn't read the press, she would probably not even see the articles about his escapade with the model. _That Nelly_ he thought, _she really played a number on me._ That girl had tried to scare him with scandals about his parents, he had to know what she was up to. Just the fact that she knew who he was made her a plausible threat… _What a waste of time._ In the end she didn't have anything compromising on anyone. The closest thing to a secret that she knew was his identity. Like he cared about that now.

As he sighed and finished his drink, the bell rang. He got up, intrigued. _I hope it's not her again!_ He fumed, but when he opened the door, Kyouko herself was standing before him. She looked upset.

"Hi." she just said, and she stormed in, walking straight into the living room.

"Uh, hi." he replied, surprised, and he closed the door. "Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked, while she was patently glancing around every corner of his apartment. "Are you looking for something?"

She stopped in her tracks, and turned to face him. She blinked a couple of times and seemed to remember something.

"Oh excuse me, where are my manners." she said, coming back on her steps and toward the doorway. She sat down and started to take off her shoes "I'm just, so…Hum…" she shook her head and grumbled something.

The fact that Kyouko's character had somewhat drifted from her usual politeness and reserve towards him was no longer something new to Kuon at that point. Still, he found himself confounded with her familiarity.

He stared as she got up and stood in front of him.

"So," she spoke again "are you all alone _now_?" she asked, eyeing the room suspiciously.

"Hum, excuse me?" he was unsettled by her attitude. Something was not right. Well, even less right.

"Great! So America's next Top Model didn't stick around?" she huffed.

"Ameri..." he was surprised to say the least. How would she even know... "Are you, by any chance, referring to Nelly Pratt?" _Would Kyouko really care about that?_

"Well, I don't know, what do you think?" her eyes narrowed "Why don't you tell me? Is there any other annoying _starlet_ that you brought to your home lately?"

She faced him provocatively, as if to scold him. _What? Am I imagining things again?_ He cleared his throat.

"Mogami san, is there something you want to discuss? Now? I thought you didn't have time until-"

"Yes there is!" she cut him off brashly "Huh, I know what I said before and I meant it. That was how it was supposed to go."

"Supposed to?"

"And I would have kept my distance, were you not such a big… stupid…" she stopped to take her breath and apparently successively calmed herself. "Forget it." She stopped abruptly.

"Keep your distance, what do you mean?" like he would _ever_ forget about any of this.

"As in making sure I don't…" she stopped again and grunted. "Huh." She crossed her arms and pouted "I can't say."

"Can you at least tell me what I did to make you mad?" _It's not what I think it is, right? Or is it ?_

She bounced at that.

"You know what you did, now, how could you!" she started to walk back and forth "I knew this silly starlet was one of your exes, I just thought she was one from before, not after we... you... Argh, I can't believe you just-"

"Wait." he cut her this time. What was this about now? Just a few days ago he didn't even remember Nelly Pratt from before, how could Kyouko... "How did you know she-"

"Oh crap." She put her hands in front of her mouth "I said too much again," she whispered "didn't I?"

He watched as she suddenly stood frozen. He was totally lost. Nothing of what she said made sense, again. Her behavior was erratic. She had deprived him of her presence for days, just when he was ready to pursue her, and here she was, now, all of a sudden acting like a jealous wife? It was about time he clarified this situation.

"Mogami-san." he said, taking a step closer to her "I'm not sure what you're referring to, or if you're imagining things, but I can assure you..." his voice trailed as he was looking for the right words "I have absolutely no interest in Nelly Pratt." he reached for her hand "she is, as you suggested, someone from my past and she tried to use that to blackmail me."

"She did?" Kyouko looked up, suddenly outraged "That little bitch!"

He refrained from laughing, at hearing his pure Kyouko blurt out that profanity. It was so out of character.

"She did, but I didn't let her. She's no one, and there is nothing she can say about me that I plan on hiding any longer. That's what I told her."

"You did?" he nodded and she bit her lip with a remorseful look "Then, I guess..."

"I want to know what exactly you are doing here? I do." he said matter of factly "And most of all I want to know..." he hesitated. "Am I dreaming? Are you actually… jealous?"

"And what if I am?" She responded, standing her ground and facing him proudly.

"Wha-?" He could not believe it. _Is she saying what I think she's saying?_ "I mean, uh, why would you be?" he asked, his heart beating faster than ever.

She looked up at him with darkened eyes and poked at his chest. And here was another whole new layer to his Kyouko. He had never seen this side of her.

"Because you're mine." she declared, and she pushed him in a sitting position on his couch. He didn't have time to think, she was already straddling him.

She grabbed his head possessively and looked deeply in his eyes "Mine." she said one more time, a breath away, before she claimed his lips.

 _It's happening again_ was all he could think, at first.

He was swept away by her kiss. She was cupping his face, and caressing his cheeks soothingly with her thumbs. She showed no hesitation, her lips closed and opened against his in a fluid ballet. Compared to the previous kiss she had initiated, this was completely different. _When did you become an expert kisser?_ He wondered in annoyance.

His hands rested on her waist and she moaned from his touch. One of her hands descended behind his neck and she stroked him there. He was unable to make sense of what was happening, but he intended to enjoy it while he could. Her smell, her body heat and the contact of her skin, all of it was all too real. He had dreamed of it so many times, yet nothing had ever come close to this. _Only a fool would turn away from you right now._ He caressed the small of her back softly, and let her have her way with him.

After a while, she slowed down and stopped. He opened his eyes and met her intense gaze. Their faces were so close she was all he could see. She was flushed and breathing hard. He wanted nothing more than to take her, right here.

"Stop looking at me like that." she breathed sexily.

He gulped and averted his eyes. _You need to get yourself together_ , he thought. He caught her arms delicately and moved her slightly away from him. The air between them contrasted coldly.

"Look." he started, his emotion transpiring in his voice. He cleared his throat "Not that I'm complaining, believe me, I'm not." he paused, to gauge her reaction. She looked strangely distant, all of a sudden. "But I need to know." He waited till he caught her eyes "What is going on?"

She seemed to wake up from a distant dream, and for a second, he felt as though she was about to rip his heart from his chest. Instead, she brought her hands to her face in a silent cry.

"Oh god." she whispered "What dit I do!" She looked at him with teary eyes "I messed up, I'm so sorry." she stood up and turned her back to him.

"Wait, no," he stood next to her "don't apologize, please!"

"Not about _that_ …" she said, brushing the matter with a wave of her hand.

He realized she was not depreciating herself for her actions, as he would have expected from her. She seemed to be concentrating on something else. There was something sad about her.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you." she said softly and she brushed his cheek. "I really tried." She added apologetically. How did she become so casual with him?

"See," he said, catching her hand on his face. "That's what I'm talking about. Again, I'm definitely _not_ complaining, but where does _that_ come from?"

She sighed.

"I take it there's no way you're going to forget this ever happened?" she asked nervously

It felt like a slap.

"How… What?"

"I'm really sorry, I just… I'm so stupid, just because I missed you so much, and I drank a bit" she rolled her eyes "being a teenager is such a pain, I'm so… like… before practice." she spoke in a rush "And I was just so fracking jealous!" she paused for a second. "I'm not used to this, I threw away all caution. Now I'm afraid I've ruined everything."

 _Wait. You missed me?_ The load of incoherent information he had just received was so big, it was all he could do to stay focused on this element.

"It wasn't supposed to go like that" she went on, "I should have just minded my own business. But no! I can't go 3 days without… Argh! What am I going to go back to now?" she looked down to her feet, and up to the ceiling, as if to make sure gravity was still a thing "No, no, no, no, nothing has changed, so it should still…" She crossed her arms and looked back at him "but then…"

 _Oh, Kyouko_ , he thought, _sweet Kyouko. What is this gibberish now?_ He watched as the girl he loved kept on blabbering to herself. She was the greatest mystery of life. Never failed to surprise. Even when he thought she had already blown all his senses of reality, it just kept coming. _There's always something with you, isn't there?_ He smiled internally.

"Now look at us, you must think I'm crazy! What king of girlfriend asks you to wait a couple of days and pretend like nothing happened?"

 _Girlfriend?_ He touched her shoulder and steadied her. _Who is who's girlfriend, now?_

"So what do you say?" she smiled weirdly "You want to wait a couple of days and pretend like nothing happened?" she asked, dead serious.

If the tension in the room had been any lighter, he might have laughed out loud straight to her face, but he just frowned.

"Well, first of all, I don't think you're crazy, I already know you are. I love that about you." he smiled to her and her hard expression melted into the sweetest smile. "Second. Whatever you ask of me, no matter how weird it is, if you tell me to, I will do it" he said.

"Owww…" she said, patting him lovingly. "You're so cute."

Now, this was too much.

"But you're going to have to tell me about that." he pointed to her hand, still patting him.

She sighed "You're right." she removed her hand. "I can't keep you hanging for seven years, now, can I?"

"Seven..."

"Besides, if this is the way it happened before…" she frowned "There's got to be…" she shook her head "I'll just have to be extra careful" she looked at him as if to let him know that the matter was serious. Considering what had just transpired, he felt the same way. "This might take a while." She sighed "Can we sit and talk?"

"Of course." he gestured to the couch.

"Hum. I meant table, chairs. I don't trust myself with you on that." and she started walking to the kitchen.

"Wh… What?"

"Believe me, this couch is going to wear out." she blinked and he swallowed.

 _Whaaaat?_

~~~ **TUE.24.05.14-21:30** ~~~

When Kyouko laid into her bed, on the night of her 4th day in 2024, she had an idea on the back of her head.

She had, once again, spent a wonderful day. Kuon took her to lunch in a cozy restaurant, and when they were done, he drove her to meet with Moko-san, for a walk around the shops.

When she came home, Kuon was sleeping in the living room, glasses on the tip of his nose and a newspaper open on his lap. It was a lovely sigh.

She sighed. The moments she had with him were pure happiness, yet, she couldn't brush away the frustrating feeling that was developing inside of her. Being in his presence was becoming surprisingly easy, he would utter poetic words about their surroundings and she found herself in a trance. He had this ability to make everything magic. She often found herself wanting to kiss him, to hug him, to grab him… pretty much all the time. He was so hard to resist, and she could have sworn he was restraining himself to a painful point, too. She blushed. She had felt _that_ part of him again when he hugged her to wish her goodnight. He pretended it didn't happen, so she didn't point to it… She wanted to, though. She had become very intrigued by that part of his anatomy.

Yes, Kyouko definitely had an idea at the back of her head when she slid under the covers of her lonely bed that night.

She turned the small screen device on and anxiously watched the scene they were playing.

{...}

The setting was a desk in an empty work room. A man was sitting, seemingly working on some papers.

It started with a knock on the door.

"Sensei?" the female student asked tentatively through the open door

"Come in Kitazawa." he said looking at her intently

"What did you want, sensei, have I been a bad girl again?" she closed the door carefully and walked to him, swaying her hips until she reached his desk, on which she sat, her back to him.

"Did you lock the door?" he asked getting up. She turned around and leaned towards him.

"Yeah." she moved her hand to his crutch and cupped him frankly.

"Mmmmm," he groaned "good girl." and he brought her legs to his side of the desk, messing up the papers that were on it. He started to unbutton her blouse, while she was still playing with him.

"Sensei's long hard cock… Mmmmm. I love it, you're so big already." she licked her lips.

"Right," he breathed huskily "my cock loves your magic fingers too." he opened her unbuttoned blouse and put both of his hands over her bra. "Don't stop, baby girl." he fondled her breast for a while and then went for her neck. He licked and kissed and she reacted to his attention by redoubling her efforts on his shaft, though he was still fully clothed, she outlined the shape of him with her fingers, caressed him up and down, repeatedly.

The two of them were moaning softly and seemed to take all their time to pleasure each other… They hadn't kissed each other's lips, but the stares they shared as their fingers moved on the other's body spoke volumes about the passion that brought them together.

She finally unzipped his trousers. She caught his gaze as she did crept in his underpants and slowly, extended her fingers about his shaft, grabbed him fully all the while looking him in the eyes with her innocent face. She guided him closer to her. He inhaled deeply, and crushed himself into her

"Oh Kyouko…" he went for her lips but she stopped him, putting a finger on his mouth.

"Stop breaking character, will you?"

"It's your fault for being too sexy." he pouted, and started to kiss her neck again, while undoing her bra. "I can't help it, I can't resist your lips," he brought her a bit closer and lifted her butt with both his hands, so as to press her core against his arousal, which made the two of them whimper "and when you touch me like that, I want to take you right away."

"Well that, you can!" she exclaimed triumphantly "Aaahhhh…" she was becoming breathless "You're supposed to take me roughly on the…. Hug… Aah… Yes… Sensei, take me sensei!" he had begun to grind into her and soon enough his hands joined in on the fun and his fingers rubbed on her panties. He kissed her neck, her collarbone, her shoulders and descended slowly on the rosy peaks. He started kissing her left nipple, and licked it over and over.

"Sensei…", she cried, caressing his hair and his back "I want you now." she commanded while taking his jacket off of him.

He pulled down his pants and boxers, he slid her closer to the edge of the desk and hooked his fingers in her panty. She was feverishly lifting up his sweater and shirt, and she wriggled one leg out of the piece of garment.

He took himself in his hand and slid his tip a couple of times at her entrance, checking her lubrication before he plunged into her.

They both stayed still for a second and he started to move. Back, and forward, and so on. She was plastered all over him, her hands and legs wrapped around his frame. He lifted her butt with both hands to help her match his slow thrust. They were panting heavily.

"Sensei…. Sensei…. Aaaaah…" he accelerated his rhythm and she rode him with an ecstatic face. "You're amazing sensei, yes, faster, faster."

They stayed a few minutes in this position, changing the rhythm, caressing each other. Their breaths were labored but they kept at it.

At one point he slowed down again and took himself out of her.

"Turn around." he said and she complied. She lay her forearms on the desk, her ass directed at him. He caressed her bottom lovingly and inserted his fingers inside of her.

"What are you doing sensei?" she asked, obviously disappointed.

"I'm making it last." he bent over her and started caressing her breasts.

"I love that sensei, but you know what I love even moooooore..." his sex was inside her at last.

"Here you go… baby girl." his voice was strained. He rammed into her repeatedly and if the sounds she was making were any indication, she liked it.

He came after only a few thrust. He spilled himself inside her, and slowed down, as he rubbed her clit to finish her. She let out a content moan only a few seconds later.

They remained like that closely intertwined for a minute. He kissed her neck and caressed her breasts and her sides. She hooked one arm behind his head to keep him close as he started to retreat.

"Don't pull out now." she begged "I like the feel of..." she blushed.

"Who's breaking character now?" he chuckled, and then he kissed her languidly. She didn't rebuff him this time. Her hand traveled down to where they were still joined and caressed him there.

"Ah, sensei, you're unstoppable." she smiled. "You're not even getting soft, at all!" She turned around, letting him slip out and contemplated him with delight. He was butt naked, his pants and boxers crumpled at his ankles and his shirt was halfway off. "Strip." she said. He did, never braking eye contact. She guided him to lay his back on the desk and she sat on top of him. She pumped him a couple of times and impaled herself on his proud appendage.

He let her do as she pleased. She was only wearing her skirt, so his hands traveled to every portion of her otherwise exposed skin. Her thighs, her boobs. She rocked above him, pleasuring herself on him, it was so exciting he was soon at his limit.

He sat up to meet with her top body and hugged her to him. "Kuon..." she called out this time, he moved his hips with her, he called her name in response, and they kissed while they came together.

Their movements slowed down as they finished their loving kiss.

"Oh god." she sighed after they caught their breath. "We're really bad at this."

"I know, right, this must be our limits as actors." he smiled "I'm sorry, the _no feeling_ part is just impossible."

"Perhaps… we should role play characters that love each other?" He was still inside her, and she started moving slowly. "Nii-san?"

"Mmmm… I like that… "

{...}

She cut the video at that point. It was too much for her.

Her hand slipped out of her pajama shorts. She was panting from her recent… pleasure. She couldn't take no more.

She put the engine away and turned off the light. She buried herself in her covers. _What would Kuon say if he saw me like that?_ And she blushed even more at his expected reaction. From what she'd seen… A warm sensation came about her. Never mind the fact she wasn't his first. She was obviously going to be his last. She couldn't wait for the day she would get to hold his private parts in her hand and watch him squirm from it. _Such power._ She thought, licking her lips. She let out a heavy sigh, as one of her hands sought out her breast absentmindedly.

 _Is it still cheating if it's with him?_ She wondered earnestly, as her other hand crept between her thighs. _Would he turn me down if I came to his… to our bed right now?_ Kyouko had only rarely touched herself before. She used to relentlessly tease her nipples and her clit until something happened. She had never even thought of anyone in particular when she did it – although she would have to admit she did have wet dreams about one specific person. She bit her lip as she imagined his fingers were tingling her instead of her own. She pushed a finger inside her cavity.

Those videos were surely going to be an inspiration…

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _Well of course there had to be a good reason that Ren was seen with the model (that part was not Lory's doing). How could you doubt him :p I know it looked bad, I had to make it that way for Kyouko to be jealous (what can I say, I guess I like jealous Kyouko), and I needed her to be for things to develop. Sorry for making you worry!  
_

 _I said it before, this chapter's first half scene was one of my very first ideas for this story (along with the 2nd half of chapter 3). It was really fun to confront each character with the future version of the other in these situations, and see how things go from there. Plus, the hotness potential is so high that it was kind of hard to decide how far I wanted to allow each switch to go. I guess you'll have to read to find out!_

 _I see I get a one or two more favs and follows every week, that makes me happy, so thanks. And thank you so much to those who comment every week or so, I'm really glad you took a liking to this story, and I hope it will keep on surprising you, make you guess, and laugh and all. And of course, thank you all for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAMER:** I own nothing. Skip Beat! belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura.

~~~ **FRI.17.05.19-22:15** ~~~

Once they sat at his kitchen table, she spoke again.

"First things first. One thing you can never doubt, it's the fact that I love you."

A bright feeling invaded his consciousness. It felt so good to hear the words. He shone his divine smile and unconsciously reached out to her.

"Tsst. Table." she said "Let me speak."

This was a new dynamic. She told him she loved him in such a bossy way. Count on Kyouko to make everything unique. No matter what, he was on a cloud at this moment.

"I love you more than anything, you're my life, you're everything. Basically, that's what you need to keep your focus on" she chuckled "because right now, I don't see how..." she frowned "It must have... From the start..." she sighed. "Anyway. Second thing I need to tell you is there are things I won't be able to tell you, and you can't question me. Okay?"

He nodded. He let her talk because he thought she held answers. Yet she herself seemed lost… If he asked anything he might make things worse.

"Okay, good." She seemed anxious, which was surprisingly surprising from this new self-confident Kyouko. "Gosh, where do I start?" she tapped her fingers on the table."You have anything to drink?

"Ah! Sorry." She had surprised him so much he didn't even think about offering her anything. "You want something hot? Cold?"

"Cold water will be fine." she said in a small voice, looking at her hands.

He got two glasses from his cupboard, and opened the fridge.

"I know everything Kuon."

He turned to face her. _Of course._ He steadied himself. _I was right._ She knew. His heart accelerated. He moved closer, put the carafe and glasses on the table and sat back down. He wanted to ask her how, and more than anything, he wanted to hold her close. He waited.

"Where I come from..." she filled her glass with water "or should I say _when_ I come from, you and I are... let's say, we are together. Hum."

He tried to make some sense, any sense of her words. _Where ? When?... We… What?_

"You probably noticed I'm… a little bit different?"

A little bit? _Talk about an understatement._ He nodded. He still didn't dare to say anything. The most important thing, her feelings toward him, had already been addressed. Adjusting to the fact that she loved him was challenging enough already.

She sighed.

"Well it's still me, but not the me you're used to." she shook her head "I knew I'd be too much for the you right now! I've tried, really, really hard to delay our date, because next week I will be back to, huh, _normal_."

Back to normal, what did she mean? Was she having a psychotic break? Was she going to get treatment next week?

"Kyouko…" he savored her name on his lips "I still don't understand."

"When I kissed you the other day. Remember?"

 _If I remember?_ He gulped, which made her smile.

"Ow," she tilted her head tenderly.

 _This again?_

"Something happened at that time." she looked away, "I can't tell you much, I don't even know if should tell you, but at that point…" she mumbled. "Well the thing is, I just… Let's say it clicked."

"So..." he cleared his throat "You mean to tell me that you realized who I was when we, we kissed." he gulped again, it was very unsettling to say those words so normally.

"Let's just say..." she furrowed her brows "You need to trust me Kuon, I can guarantee everything is going to get back to normal, soon."

 _Get back to…_ What kind of normal was she talking about? _Do I want things to go back to "normal"?_

"And what's normal?" he asked.

She bit her lip, apparently thinking hard. After a while she answered with a soft voice.

"I'm coming here on Monday night." she said slowly "I will be exactly the way you remember me, from before." her eyes were vague, like she was trying to summon a faraway memory. "I will not remember having ever had begun this conversation, and we can do things right." Her gaze came back to him. "What about that?" she asked sweetly.

He swallowed and thought about it. Was she really proposing that they pretended this never happened, and went back to the start in a couple of days? He eyed her worriedly. She really loved him, why would she lie? Was that her way of coping with it? It did seem a miracle that she suddenly became so okay with love. Would she feel more comfortable talking about this in a few days? She seemed to be comfortable enough right now.

"You're telling me, Monday… You'll still love me?"

She tightened her lips but couldn't refrain her smile.

"I'm telling you I'll love you every day, Kuon."

He let out a sigh of relieve. She meant she accepted him. It was the only thing that mattered. So what if she wanted to do this twice?

"So you want to wait a couple of days." She nodded. "And we will talk on Monday."

He got up and took her hand. She followed, looking at him.

"So. Hum." he caressed her hand softly "About earlier..." his other hand came closer to her waist. "What's the plan with _that_ , until Monday?" he asked, innocently.

"You are terrible!" she laughed, trailing both her hands on his chest.

She hooked her hands behind his neck. Her touch there tingled. The way she was looking at him turned him on.

"So _that_ , you don't want to wait for?" she said in a husky voice, drawing him closer.

 _How am I supposed to wait?_ Her perky breasts were inches away from him. He caressed her waist. He tried to reply but his breath got caught in his throat.

"What's done is done. Me being here tonight..." she said cautiously "I don't know if it was a mistake but I can't take it back." She sighed. "All I can do now is trust in you." She looked deeply in his eyes "And I do." She hugged him closer. "So sure, now that I'm here…" she said more playfully "Might as well…"

She kissed him rushedly, pushing with her tongue. His lips parted to let her in. Wow. She moved against him, letting one of her hands caress his back, while the other staid lost in his hair. All his questions were gone. He followed her lead and moaned into her mouth. He lifted her up, sat her on the table and caressed her sides sensuously. Her legs opened wide and her hand grabbed his ass.

 _Oh god_. He was getting hard. _Oh god._ He pushed himself against her core. She gasped. _Oh god, have I gone too far?_

But to his surprise her hand on his ass kept him there possessively and she rocked her hips, moaning his name.

 _Hold on…_ he joined her on the rhythm and moved his hips a couple times. He couldn't believe Kyouko, _his_ Kyouko was letting him do this to her. It felt so amazing.

He kissed down her neck and on her throat. He started sucking and she gripped his hair.

"Wait, Kuon." she breathed in his hair.

He moved back. _I've really done it this time._ He watched her apprehensively. She was catching her breath, but she didn't blush. She looked him in the eyes.

"It's not reasonable, I'm sorry. I shouldn't let things get out of hands like that." she bit her lip "You're just so..."

He grabbed her face and kissed her again. Slowly, deeply, longingly.

"I'm just so what?" he asked when he pulled away.

"You are irresistible." she gave him a small kiss "That's why I'm here. Grr.. I should've known I couldn't keep my hands off of you!"

"You're not making any sense."

"I know." she giggled "You're so sweet and patient… I'm just saying, I don't think it's such a good idea to mark each other."

"Oh." _That's right,_ he was about to give her a love bite rivaling the one she'd given him before. "Sorry, I got carried away." he admitted.

"That's ok." she pushed him slightly and jumped down from the table.

He felt cold when she moved away. Just a minute ago he was about to melt into her, and now…

"Come with me." she said and headed back to the living room. He followed her.

"I'll have to rethink my whole plan, but I guess..." she thought for a minute. "We can make it work." She glanced in his direction "Maybe… Huh." her brows were knitted "It has to have happened this way the first time, so… it can still work, right?"

Was she asking him? Like he knew anything about the code she was using. The first time, the second time, _whatever time you want!_ He thought, dumbfounded. He was determined to make it work, and he'd follow her authority.

"It's going to be up to you too, now." She took him by the hand and walked to the couch. "I can't believe…" she smiled and never picked up her sentence, as he took her in his arms and they fell on the cushions, kissing.

"Hum." she started to talk in between kisses "We should set a few ground rules." she said, and she moaned softly when he kissed her neck and caressed her thigh.

"Should we?" he kissed her lips again.

"Yeah. Mmmm… We don't want to mess things up, do we?"

"We sure don't want that." he agreed, while he nibbled on her ear.

"First of all, it's important that I remain a virgin."

He stopped. _Are we having this conversation right now?_ He moved slightly away from her, to look at her questioningly.

"Forever?" he asked.

"No, silly!" she laughed "Just for now." She caressed his face. "You know how I told you we have to wait?" he nodded "That's how it's got to happen. It's important."

"How?"

"Just… Not now, not when I'm like that."

"Hum." he titled his head "I think you're just perfect, even like that," he resumed the kissing on her neck "you're saying weird things, but then again, what's new?"

She laughed and moved close to him.

"Kuon…" she breathed "I don't know if I can hold myself back..."

"Well, who's gonna stop us, then?"

"That's the thing. It has to be you."

He chuckled.

"I'm serious."

"And you seemed to know me so well..." he cupped one of her breasts.

"Kuon... I know you can do it."

He started to unbutton her blouse.

"First rule is, stay fully clothed." she said precipitately.

He grunted but stopped his movement.

"Second rule is no hands _inside_ the other's clothes."

"I hate these rules." he said, retracting his hand from under her skirt, and he stopped moving. He waited to see if there were other rules.

"I know..." she sighed "I hate them too but that should cover it." She flipped him over, so that he ended up lying on his back, and she threw one of her legs on the other side of him. "It's just a matter of being, you know, _in sync."_

He watched as she straddled him, bringing back a haunting memory.

"Remember that night?" she asked as if she'd read his thoughts. Her hands traveled on his chest over his shirt.

"I remember." he said painfully. "I remember every day."

"You know what I wanted to do?"

"What? Uh." he grunted when she started moving.

She rocked her hips against him, and he felt her crotch sliding up and down his hardness. He caught her hips, accompanying the movement.

He watched her move on top of him and was hypnotized. Her movements were slow and deliberate. Her eyes never left his when one of her hands cupped her breast. She squeezed lightly and brushed her thumb over the peak. He had never seen anything that hot.

Her breathing got heavier, and she slowed down tortuously. _Gosh I can't believe I'm going to come from dry-humping!_ He bucked his hips as he felt himself coming closer.

"What you do to me..." he grunted.

She bent down and kissed him, grabbing his face, while her grinding intensified.

She cried in his mouth and he exploded in his pants.

She mewed contently and caressed his arm. He hugged her and coughed.

"Was I supposed to stop you there?" he asked.

"No." she said " _That_ is perfectly allowed."

~~~ **TUE.24.05.14-23:00** ~~~

Since Kyouko "got there", or should he say since her conscience from the past had lodged itself in his current wife's physical brain, he huffed, she had gone to bed early every night, 9:30 PM to the latest. He guessed she was tired and needed time to herself. Kuon was never tired this early. Even with a packed schedule, he needed no more than 6 hours of sleep to feel in shape, so during a time like "alone week", he hardly felt sleepy.

He felt lonely, every night, when she closed the door to the guest room and he retreated to their marital suite. He had watched one of their sex tapes the first night, but it made things even worse. Then he had tried to read a book, but he was unable to concentrate. So in the end, he just sat on their bed every night with the TV turned on but without watching it, and when the hour got close to midnight, he turned off the light and waited for sleep not to come.

It was far from the first time he slept without her for several nights in a row, but this time was different. She was as close to him as she was unreachable. He watched every one of his moves and words carefully, to make sure everything would happen the way she remembered. _"You can't deviate from a time loop"_ she always said, _"The paradox self generates; it creates itself by being both the cause and the consequence"_. The memory made him smile. How he missed her! _Kyouko_ , he wondered, _what are you doing right now?_

He had spent the happiest years of his life, watching her become that self giving and brave woman that had driven him close to madness so many years ago. He remembered how she barged in his apartment that night and jealously scolded him. He chuckled, surely the right Kyouko in the right timeline would have never done such a bold thing, not at that time! Surely he didn't expect his past Kyouko to straddle him, now, the way his present Kyouko did then… He was a little bit hurt in his pride, though, by the lack of interest she showed in him. Of course, there was the constant blushing, that reminded him she did see him as a man, but she never even touched him. She moved away whenever he was close. He didn't know what he was supposed to do or not to do. So he had decided he wouldn't initiate any heavy contact, so as to let her get comfortable. But he didn't realize that would mean there would be close to no contact. They basically just held hands occasionally and hugged for good night. She had only kissed him twice! _What did I expect?_ She was getting used to it, she needed time. Spending this week in this time had probably helped her back then, to accept the extent of his love. _"The paradox creates itself"_ he remembered. Anyway, he wouldn't mind to have her just sleep in his arms and give him a kiss in the morning… Nothing more.

As he reasoned with himself, he heard a noise. He waited and listened. It resembled a small knock. He turned and saw her face in the crack of the door.

"Kyouko?" he called, surprised. He turned on his night light.

She opened the door a little more and looked at him silently. He could see the small blush even in the toned down light.

"Come in" he said "is something wrong?"

"I can't sleep." she said.

"Oh, uh," he started getting up "you want to get-"

"I was thinking about you." she whispered.

He stopped. _Oh._

"You want to talk about it?" he asked protectively.

"Can I just..." she looked away from him "… Like, sleep here or something? I mean this is my bed too..."

 _Oh._ This tendency of hers, to speak faster when she was nervous, it was too cute.

He moved to the side and lifted the covers.

"Of course, Kyouko," he said with his sweetest voice "come here."

She carefully closed the door behind her and took small steps to the bed. He melted from the way she hugged herself, when she laid next to him. She gave him a small smile as she snuggled under the sheets. He brushed her face.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." her smile widened.

He caressed her cheek a moment longer. _Anything to make it last._ And after a while he kissed her forehead.

"Good night?"

"Mm."

He reached over her to turn the light off and felt her move slightly as his arm brushed her shoulder. When he settled back, he laid his arm on her frame and she nestled closer to him.

She breathed contently, and he caressed her back. It felt so good having her there. He was so relieved that she came to him. She was his medicine, his anesthetics, his drugs. He squeezed her softly and breathed in the fragrance of her hair.

She was facing him, with her hands cradled before her chest. Her breathing was a bit fast. _Of course, this is the first time, for you._ He remembered her red eyes when he had spirited her away in Cain's bed. But now there was no character, and she knew he loved her. _Oh…_ he thought. _Is that what she's nervous about?_ He knew she saw him as a man from the very beginning, he knew she was not as oblivious to the matters of the birds and the bees as she led on, and he knew she was sensible to his, _what did she call it again?_ His _"carnal appeal"_? Did she actually expect him to do something? Was he supposed to do something?

He slowed down his caresses, hoping to lull her to sleep.

She had never told him what was supposed to happen during this week. They had actually never talked about it, except from the time seven years before, and he had assumed she expected him to pretend like he knew nothing. Her theory, once again he could only assume, was that if anything happened differently, the paradox might be derailed and the time-line be annulled. Obviously his Kyouko was convinced that he never knew anything when he met her in the past, so he followed her lead and kept quiet about it.

"This is nice." she spoke in his neck.

"This is wonderful." he said.

She moved one of her hands awkwardly to find his neck in the dark.

"Can you hold me… closer?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

He put both arms around her and brought her to him. She hugged him back and her hands brushed his back and his neck. Their legs tangled slowly.

"Good night." she said in a small voice, and little by little he felt her relax.

She was so cute, before the switch happened, the way she was trying to preemptively apologize for turning their alone week upside down. Like he never figured out why she got the idea for alone week, to begin with! She seemed a little scared too… Well, from what he remembered, his wife was up for a few surprises in their past too.

She turned around after a while, half asleep in his arms and sighed with ease. He spooned her and settled back to hug her. He knew she loved to sleep like that. _Some things never change._ She instinctively caught his hand with hers and brought it on her belly. He caressed her there.

 _Yes_ , he thought. _The paradox self generates._ He kissed her head and kept on caressing her belly softly lovingly. _Will you be mad, when you come back?_ He moved his leg to feel the softness of her skin, as sleep finally came upon him.

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _Things are supposed to start making sense in this chapter and the next few. It might be hard to believe, but I have a clear idea, in my head, of what's happening, in what order and how the loop works. I promise it's totally logical (at least, to me it is)! I hope the next chapters will be coherent enough, so that your main questions will be answered by the end of the story. There were some answers in this chapter, and I left_ _subtle clues here and there, about other stuff.. Maybe some of you have picked up on it?_

 _Thank you so much for the nice reviews, and for the favs and follows, and of course, thank you for reading!_


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAMER:** I own nothing.

~~~ **SAT.17.05.20-08:00** ~~~

Kuon had not slept that well in… well, he wondered if he had _ever_ slept that well.

She was still there.

After some more heavy flirting the night before, they had fallen asleep in each others loving embrace. _It was all real!_ He was lying on his back and she was resting over him, her head on his shoulder. He hugged her closer and listened to her peaceful breathing. How long had he been laying there, enjoying her just being with him? He couldn't believe this was truly happening. If anything he had expected to wake up all alone, but…

She moved slowly and sighed lazily. Her leg brushed over his and she rubbed her head on his chest lovingly. This was too good to be true. Overwhelmed by happiness, he felt his eyes fill with warm tears.

She lifted herself slightly on her elbows so as to be at his level.

"Hey." she whispered against his lips and gave him a brief kiss.

"Hey."

She caressed his face and stopped short.

"Kuon what's going on?" she asked worriedly "Are you crying?"

"They are happy tears." he said and took her hand in his "I can't believe you're here." He kissed her fingers.

"Oh, sweety…" she said sadly. She sighed and seemed lost in her thoughts again. "Yeah… I can't believe it either."

"I thought for sure this was a dream" he said with a faint voice "and that when I'd wake up you'd be gone." He squeezed her slightly.

"You know me so well."

"Wait, you mean-"

"Yeah." she said pensively "I thought about leaving. I woke up when it was still dark, and I thought…" she sighed "I thought I might fix things if I left, but…"

"Why didn't you?" He brushed her bangs and she caressed his hand.

"I couldn't leave your arms." she kissed him "This is what it is, I have to face it…" she frowned. "And I couldn't do something so cruel to you."

He moved to lie on his side and kissed her passionately, caressing her everywhere he could reach. It was such a delight, being able to explore her curves without her shying away from his touch. He still wondered what was up with her being so forward and nonchalant. Not that it was particularly troublesome to him, but it could be cause for concern, depending on how it went from there. Would he ever understand? She said she loved him. She said to trust her. She said that everything would get back in place in a few days. But if anything was going back to normal, what was going to happen to _this_ right now? Them being together like that, would it really last? For the first time, he was willing to make out a little less, if talking a little more had a chance to help him grasp his situation better. He was reluctant to question her though, for fear that she would fade away if he did.

"How long can we stay like that?" he asked finally, moving his face only an inch away.

"Well, I don't have any job this weekend, do you?" she was caressing his butt softly.

"I don't." he felt his face warm up. Did she mean to stay over for the weekend? "But that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean, then?" she moved her hand to the front of his pants and cupped him.

"Aaah Kyouko…" he gasped from her touch "what are you doing to me?"

"Just saying hi," she showered his neck with feathery kisses "it would be a waste to let such a healthy morning rise…" her fingers slid about his length as if to mark her words "unattended…"

"Oh, god" he caught her face with his hands and she stopped her assault "wait. This is too much, I can't take it."

"You want to stop?" she sounded somewhat disappointed.

"I just think we should… take it slow." He breathed out "I'm not prepared for this."

"Oh, ok." she pouted and sat up.

"Kyouko, it's just" he sat up and took her in his arms "you, doing these things to me… Makes me want to…" _plunge into your wetness and make you scream my name?_ he thought, _I can't say that out loud!_

"Burry yourself inside of me and watch me wriggle under your wild thrusts?" she finished his sentence, looking straight into his eyes without flinching. "That sure sounds nice."

He swallowed hard.

"You said we have to wait, and it has to happen a certain way?"

She sighed.

"Yes. I had everything planned out, I thought I knew what was supposed to happen," she spoke precipitately "but frankly, I'm not sure of anything anymore." She bit her lip "I mean, nothing has changed so far, so I guess…" Here she was going with her nonsense again. "I just need to piece it all together…" she mumbled.

"So I was wondering, how long can we stay like that?" he felt his cheeks flush, embarrassed by his question. He felt like a teenager. "Cause I really love it, and you said things will go back…"

"You're right. I owe you at least a semblance of explication…" she hesitated "well you'll have to play your part too, obviously. I just need to figure out..." She got up. "Let's go get some breakfast, and we can talk some more." She headed for the kitchen, still talking to herself, and he followed her. "Maybe later, you'll let me take care of you." she winked.

 _Oh god._

"So, you're worried about Monday?" she asked once they were in the kitchen, and she got herself busy with starting the coffee.

"Honestly, I'm worried about everything right now." He said sorely "I don't want it to end… And it scares me." She nodded. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you… Now that-"

"I know Kuon." Her tone was serious "I don't want to lose you either, and… I'm scared too." She looked down, shaking her head "I don't understand all of it myself. I thought I did… And then everything just… got out of hands…" she paused "There has to be a reason… the paradox self generates…" she kept looking in the air like she was trying to solve an equation. "What am I missing?"

"Hey." he interrupted her grumbling. "What is this plan you've been talking about?"

She kept quiet for a while. She seemed to be concentrating on her answer. This new habit of hers, amongst other things, made him feel unsettled. Kyouko was usually impulsive, but now she seemed more calculated, she seemed to cautiously weight every word she said. He watched as she finished preparing the coffee and sat down next to him.

"Ok." she finally spoke. "Let's do this." She put both her hands flat on the table and let out a long and heavy sigh. "What do you know about causal loops and temporal paradoxes?" she asked very seriously, looking up to him with determination.

"What?" He didn't expect that. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. It has everything to do with it. What if I were to tell you I've actually seen our future?" she winced apprehensively.

"I'd say, can I meet your dealer, I guess?" what kind of an explanation was that supposed to be?

She smiled patiently.

"But what if it was possible?" she pursed her lips "Let's imagine as you see me now, that I have the memories of our years together. Wouldn't that explain… well, you know."

What was she talking about? Was she working on a script? Did she intend to lend a part in a science fiction project? Was she using him as a guinea-pig?

"How would something like that…"

"It is possible, believe me, it is."

He thought about it. If she'd seen a future in which they were together… He became suddenly very aware of his pulse. _What has she seen?_ Whenever _he_ pictured their potential future, it was filled with passion and sensuality. Even Kyouko's innocence would falter – should such a future ever occur, of course.

"That you've seen the future?"

"What if I received this amazing gift for just a few days?" she insisted.

"And why would it stop and restart?" he tried to follow.

"It could be, like, a glitch in the timeline, a glimpse into a promise…" she seemed to be trying to untangle mental knots as she spoke "A peek into our happiness… Maybe a helping hand of fate?"

 _The promise of our life together…_ Somehow, it almost made sense. Whatever was to happen after this day, the promise was there. Though he didn't understand the words and the sentences, he could feel what she was trying to express. The way they were that night, the way she woke up in his arms, and how they were right now, that was what their life was going to be like, wasn't it? The thought brought a warm feeling to his heart.

"Like some kind of magic…" he whispered.

"Why, yes actually." She looked away "I think you're right, it must be just magic." A nostalgic smile graced her lips "Don't you believe in magic?"

He circled her frame with one arm and kissed her forehead.

"I believe in your magic." he said.

"Ours." She corrected "It's _our_ magic." she hugged him back and caressed his shoulder. "I'm asking you to trust in our magic. I still have a couple of days left to figure it out anyway, so…"

His lips descended on hers and they shared a loving kiss.

He pulled back and stared her in the eyes.

"So. Tell me if I got this right: that's our future?"

"Is that what you think?" she answered mysteriously.

"I don't know. You're not giving me much to work with."

"You'll understand over the years…." She hugged his head close and lost her fingers in his silky hair. "I'm sure you will."

"So." he asked playfully "You said we are together, does that mean we live together?"

"Who knows?" she mimicked his tone.

"Are you my wife?" he nuzzled his nose in her neck.

"I am not saying anything more!" she laughed, caressing his hair absentmindedly.

"Do we have kids?"

"Huh?" she paused. "Why... No. I mean…"

"Do we have a dog?" he kissed down to her shoulder softly. "Or cats?"

"Wait," she said, pulling back slightly. "I just thought of something." She looked him in the eyes for a second and the corner of her lips started to curl "Of course!" she said brightly "The paradox self generates!" She smiled to him as if she thought it was obvious.

"Should I even ask…" he was about to give up.

"On Monday, around half past five," she put both her hands on the sides of his face "we're going to run into each other around the corner of the love me room." She smiled confidently " _Then_ I'll tell you..." He was surprised to discern a small blush on her cheeks. "And then you'll see." She gave a small nod. She never averted her eyes.

Kuon nodded too and she let go of his face. He reached for her hands and just held them quietly.

He figured he would not get anything more out of her right now. As long as she stayed with him, he decided, he didn't need to understand everything, right away. It was ok if it took him years to gather the clues that would help him make sense of the situation. _A temporal paradox?_ What else had she said? _A causal loop?_ That was a loop he never wanted to get out of. She said she'd be with him. That was all he cared about.

"So…" he came closer and whispered in her ear "you were offering to help me with," he coughed "you know…"

She put her hand on his thigh and moved it up.

"Oh" she said teasingly "hasn't it gotten down by now?"

He caressed her waist and dropped delicate kisses on the side of her neck.

"Maybe it has…" he said "Maybe it hasn't."

"I'll be happy to help, sir." she said playfully "But you have to eat first." Her answer made him laugh. Did she really think she was going to pull that off? He lifted her up and dragged her to sit on his lap. She squealed happily and welcomed his lips back on her neck. "I'm serious Kuon." she laughed "I will get you to eat, just wait and see."

"Is it normal if I still don't understand your insinuations?"

"Oh I'm sure you know exactly what I meant _there_ …" his lips descended in her cleavage "Ok, I'll let it slide for this time, because I know I'm already asking a lot from you." She said tenderly "But don't you expect to get me to go so easy on you every time, mister, I know exactly what leverage to use."

"I'll gladly eat you if you let me."

"That's what I'm saying…"

~~~ **WED.24.05.15-08:30** ~~~

Waking up with Kyouko in his arms that morning had greatly lifted Kuon's spirit. Not that he was particularly depressed, he had just been frustrated, and that frustration was gone. He smiled as he flipped the last pancake. _Just a matter of days now…_ He was impatient to get _her_ back.

He had woken up with a smile on his face, and when the first sight his eyes met was her sleeping face, the smile only widened. She had moved in the night and turned back to face him. She was snuggled against him as in a cocoon, a peaceful smile on her lips. Just the thought warmed his heart. She was so cute he decided to let her sleep in and got up to prepare a special breakfast. That night was probably a load of emotions for her, she deserved to rest.

He quickly set a plate for her, and headed back to their room. He expected her to wake up soon, and he wanted to be by her side. He knocked and pushed the door.

"Hey there, you sleepy head." He said sweetly as he came in.

She was already up, sitting in the bed, and she jumped when she heard him. He put the tray on the dresser and turned back to her.

"What's wr-" his words stopped in his throat when he noticed what she was holding. _Oh god._ That was his personal video player, on which were… _Oooooh, god!_ He panicked, if past Kyouko watched _any_ of that, it could be bad. _Too much, too soon._ There were things on there that might make her want to crawl into a hole and hide for a year. Why did he let that awfully compromising thing laying around on his bed stand? Why not just put it back in the drawer?

He rushed to her side and hurriedly grabbed the device. To his horror the scene that was displayed left little doubt about what she had seen. He remembered this one very well, Setsu waking him up with a blowjob… _Oh god._ He blenched and turned off the screen.

"Oh god, Kyouko, I.."

"You have one too?" she asked in a very small voice.

"Too?" he looked at her. _Oh god._ She was blushing furiously "Don't tell me…"

"I found one like that in the other room." She said, still blushing.

He gulped.

"Did you look at it?"

She didn't say anything and averted her eyes from his, but after a while she nodded slowly.

 _And she still came to sleep here last night?_ What was going on in that little head of hers?

"Do you… want to talk about it?"

She hid her face in her hands and muttered something he didn't understand.

"Kyouko…" he tried to reassure her "I know you must be… Shocked but…" he touched her shoulder and she flinched. _Oh no, what damage has been done now?_ And just when she had timidly started to come to him. "There's nothing shameful about, hum… This is totally natural, for people who love each other…"

She looked at him through her fingers.

"You don't understand" she said "I was…" she mumbled something incomprehensible again.

"You were what?" he asked, intrigued. _Could it be…_

She removed her hands, she looked adorable. She was blushing and looking around in every direction except his. He brought one hand under her chin and lifted her head up to meet his eyes.

"I was very curious." She said, biting her lower lip.

"Kyouko…" he said huskily. What was he supposed to do?

She took his hand with hers and started to caress him shyly.

"Do you… Maybe…" she started, and he kissed her.

She immediately brought her hands to his neck and he circled her waist. They slightly rose together with their kiss and she crashed into him, causing him to almost fall on his back. He caught himself up on an elbow and leaned into her, having them both to lay on their sides.

She kissed him desperately, stiffly. That brought him back. He smiled into the kiss, and brushed her cheek before he retreated slowly. She instinctively followed his breath when she lost him, and looked up to him interrogatively.

"Let's take it easy princess, you don't have to push yourself."

Her face was dark red.

"You must think I'm a pervert."

He chuckled. Was he supposed to do something?

"I think you're very cute." He kissed her nose.

"I think you're very sexy…" she shivered.

He kissed her some more, and she slowly relaxed in his hold.

"Do you want to stay like that for a while?"

"Mm." she nodded, still blushing.

He trailed his hand along her side and she held her breath. He caught her hand and put it on his back, then he kissed her again and she held on to his robe. He cupped her ass softly and felt her gasp. Her thigh brushed against him. He was already getting hard, he knew it was only a matter of time before she felt him. But then again, after what she'd seen… What exactly was she expecting? He really was supposed to do something, wasn't he? Well it was only fair, considering everything that _she_ had done seven years ago.

Kyouko traced lines up and down his back, shyly but surely going lower every time. He guided her leg up, caressing her thigh, and trailed his hand back on her ass.

"Do you want to feel?" he asked, bringing her closer to him.

She wriggled her hips along with his move and felt his stiff length. Her eyes shot wide open, but she stayed there.

His eyes never left hers and he started rocking. She let out a soft moan and covered her mouth instinctively.

"Do you want to touch?" he guided her hand down on his ass. "Or maybe, you want to be touched?" finally, he swept his hand up her torso. He cupped her breast through the clothing and squeezed softly.

"Mmm…" she moaned "Just… don't stop…" she said, while she begun to slowly feel his ass.

He laid her on her back and settled himself on top of her. _Over the clothes_ , he reminded himself. It should be ok as long as it was over the clothes. He kept driving his hardness slowly against her while he kissed down her neck and fondled her breast.

He took his time to pleasure her. This was the first time she was this intimate with a man. He remembered the beginning of their relationship, and though he didn't doubt she liked it, he knew she was overwhelmed.

He sucked on her pulse and caressed her breasts, switching from one to the other, slowly, never staying to one place for too long. He watched as her lust grew and he worked her up without rushing.

Her hand on his ass squeezed and accompanied his movements. This Kyouko would be back in her time in just a couple of days. Back to him, in the past, and she would bring back with her whatever he would give her right now. He thought back to the precious memories he had kept to himself for so long. She deserved to feel his love right now. She needed it, he saw it now, this was part of the loop.

He stopped sucking and contemplated the love bite before kissing it. He pulled back and eyed her. She brought a hand to his face and brushed his cheek. She was wordless. She breathed heavily and looked deeply into his eyes. He slowed down and accentuated his thrusts, before he stilled, still closely stuck to her. She swallowed. Her brows furrowed slightly. He gave her a short kiss.

"How are you holding up?"

"I…" her blushing intensified "I'm ok…." She caressed his butt cheek absentmindedly "I'm great actually." she said in a breath.

"Do you want to do more?"

"I… I think I don't want to stop."

He kissed her and caressed her sides again, and she pushed against him, moaning in his mouth.

He stopped the kiss and brushed the hair behind her ear. This week had given him so much more than answers. Getting a chance to discover each other all over again… He never would have thought…

"You're making me very happy Kyouko" he said "I didn't realize… mmm…." She was still rocking in a slow rhythm. "But you should really take it easy." He said, stopping her motion with his hand on her hip.

"Oh." She said, apologetically.

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong." he corrected her, knowing how her mind worked. "It's just… I don't want to be greedy. I think it's better to… save yourself. I'm sure that's what you want, too."

"I don't know…" she said in a small voice.

"It's only fair, don't you think? To you and me?" he brushed his nose on hers "Don't you want to be in sync?"

"It's just…" she swallowed. "I've been thinking about it for a while, now, you know." And she touched his neck in the place where she bit him, so many years ago.

"I think I understand." He said before bringing her up to straddle him while he was on his back. She caught herself with her hands on his chest and the robe opened from her move.

"Yes, that's what I've been thinking about." she said, beginning to explore his abs, entranced.

She seemed very concentrated on her task, it was really cute. So much time had passed, yet he remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Why don't you show me?" he said "What you were thinking about?"

She moved over him and recreated the agreeable brushing they had been doing a minute ago.

"Is that ok?" she asked.

"What do you think"?

"Mmm… I like it."

"Then keep going" he said "you can touch anywhere, do anything. Just _not under the clothes_."

"Oh." She stopped her caresses on his bare skin and looked at him interrogatively.

"Well, the robe is open" he said, seeing her frustration "it doesn't count."

Her fingers started to move again, she licked her lips. He put one hand on her hip, and the other moved up her chest. Her rocking started to speed up.

He sat up to kiss her lips, all the while synchronizing with her flow. Her small hands landed on his back and she kissed him hungrily. He moved against her in the rhythm that she set and several minutes passed like that. After a while, he felt her grip him and understood she was close. One of his hands crept between them from behind and he caressed her sacred pace through the fabric. She shuddered and cried louder until she became still and collapsed on his shoulder. She hugged him tight.

"Oh my god." She breathed "That was… Oh my god…"

"I know honey." He nuzzled her neck. "Though I never imagined it would take me _that_ long to give you your first orgasm."

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _Here's an early update to celebrate the fact that I just finished outlining the last chapter for this story (there will be 19), now all that's left is to_ _ _polish each chapter before I publish them_. _

_Since I won't have you wait more than necessary, I'll try to speed up the updates, so look out!_

 _Thank you again for the reviews and the rest, and of course, thank you for reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAMER:** Don't own it.

~~~ **MON.17.05.22-17:30** ~~~

Kyouko hung the uniform in the locker and closed the door on the pink abomination. _I'm not going to miss that thing that's, for sure!_ Her day had gone smoothly. She picked up her purse and took a last look at the room. In less than an hour, she would be back in her time.

This week had gone by so fast! In just a matter of minutes, she would be reunited with _her_ Kuon. She smiled. They would, at last, share the same memories… _I can't believe he knew all that time!_ That was the conclusion she had reached.

For the last seven years, she had no way of knowing what she did during that week, but she realized now that the surprising things she had gone through had most likely already happened. Rebuffing Sho and Kuon witnessing it, then her jealous scene about Molly Pratt, and finally the wonderful two days they had spent together. Playing card games, watching movies and just spending time together, simple time. They made out from time to time, but they avoided to talk about their circumstances. He had been so accommodating.

That was how this week had always happened, obviously: she had revealed herself to him and persuaded him to never utter a word about it and pretend like it never happened. If Kuon had always known and never said it, then everything that had happened this week remained consistent with her memories. She could only guess, from that, that the rest of their life had provided him with enough of an explanation, especially when she started to show an interest in science fiction scenarios! It made her laugh. He really had trusted her blindly on this… He did exactly what he had to do, his devotion to her whim had allowed their loop to happen and she was really grateful to him for that. _He probably expects me to be mad!_ She laughed internally.

Now there was just one last thing that she needed to tell him. One information that made her so anxious she had not even thought about it for the whole week, brushing that matter aside without a second thought… She believed this was one of the reasons for all of it. Spending this time with him made her realize that. She had been so focused on her loop that she had not even taken the time to really think about it ever since she found out. That was how she had failed to tell him in 2024, and she believed now that he already knew. _He has always known!_ And the only way he did was if she told him.

She knew she was about to meet him on her way out, because she remembered her past self was with him when she came back to this time.

She walked out of the love me room and started to wander the hallway. She was glad to be going back. She appreciated how lucky she was for having spent a week in her past, reminding her of everyone she loved, everything she cared about… But now was the time to keep on living the life she had secured for herself. It was kind of scary, she had spent the past seven years getting ready to the perspective of the loop, but now she was going to walk in the unknown. Well, she was still going to be walking next to Kuon, so… She smiled.

"One sama!" she heard the little girl's voice and stopped to turn to her. She hadn't seen Maria all week. _It's now complete_ , she thought as she greeted her affectionately. Of all her close ones that she had been lucky to have connected with in the past, Maria was, obviously the one who had changed the most.

"How are you doing, Maria san!" she hugged her as Maria threw herself in her arms "it's been so long!"

"I just saw you last week onee san, what are you saying?"

"Just a week, huh?" she patted the girl's head "It felt longer." She smiled.

"Mogami san, hello."

Kyouko looked up and her smile widened when her eyes landed on the owner of the voice. He smiled back softly.

"Ren sama was looking for you, so I wanted to help him." she stuck up proudly "I found you first!"

"You did very good, Maria chan."

His manager was standing next to him, scrutinizing his and Kyouko's every move.

"Yashiro san, are you ok?" Kyouko teased. The man had always been their biggest supporter, she knew and up to this day, it amused her greatly to remind it to him every occasion she got. _Payback's a bitch._ She winked at Kuon.

"Well yes Mogami san, you see, Yashiro is very excited about tonight's date. He might be even more excited than I am…" He gave a mocking glance to the man beside him "If that was possible." He concluded with a hint of his true smile.

"Are you going on a date tonight?" Maria asked "Can I come?"

Kyouko and Kuon exchanged a look that made Yashiro bite on his tongue.

"I'm sorry Maria" Kyouko said with a soft smile, "you can't come tonight, it's a date for grownups."

"Kya!" Yashiro screamed holding his head. "Kyouko chan! How can you say such embarrassing things!" he was looking back and forth, from her to Kuon who just smiled.

He was right, Kyouko realized. She should have blushed through this entire conversation, and she just forgot. Now that Kuon was more or less in the confidence, now that she thought the tracks she was on were still the right ones, she was way more trusting of her destiny, and she no longer feared to step out of the loop. _It has already happened, anyway._

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she put her hand on Kuon's arm.

"Sure." He smiled to her, curious. "I'll be right back" he told Yashiro "will you look after Maria?"

Yashiro nodded, mouth hanging wide.

Once they were alone in a room, he precipitately took her in his arms to kiss her. She caressed his face and kissed him back.

They pulled away after a minute.

"You looking forward to tonight?"

"I am. You have no idea."

"You know you're going to have to tone it down a bit? I won't be the same, tonight."

"Tone it down?"

"Yeah, you know…" she grabbed a butt cheek and drew him into her "All of _that._ "

"Are you kidding?" he chuckled " _You_ tone it down!"

"Hum, that's what I'm saying, I will. Believe me, I will."

"Ow…" he pouted "And I was planning a surprise for you."

"I know." She smiled and caressed his hair longingly. "But I'll still be surprised, don't worry." she added as she saw him crook an eyebrow "And I'll love it." She kissed him.

"So, I understand there's something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes." She separated herself from him.

"Well, isn't that a change of heart?"

"Yeah, I know I have been quite secretive… Now listen to me carefully, because we are not going to talk about this before another seven years."

"Seven years?" he said doubtfully "Is it still about the future?"

"Yes." She took a minute to really look at him and memorize his face. "There will be something I will need to tell you. But I'll be nervous about it." She breathed in. "As you noticed, I was upset about the way I thought things were supposed to happen… and now I think… I think the reason I couldn't tell you then, was that I'm supposed to tell you now."

He waited quietly for her to continue. He had been so patient. If she put herself in his shoes, she realized how little sense she was making. And it was just about to become worse.

"How do you feel about children?"

The look on his face was priceless. _That_ , she thought, _is a face I want to remember._ It said it all. His love for her, his confusion, his apprehensions, and how resolute he was. He steadied himself with his arm against the wall.

"Ugh, Kyouko" he said shaking his head and looking at the floor "you're going to be the death of me." She felt a smile develop on her face but tried to hold it in "You go from shy and prude to hot and sexy in a matter of days." He rubbed his forehead "Then you tell me you have to remain a virgin but now you're bringing up _reproduction_?"

"I know, I know" she joked "I'm the full package." She reached for his hand and made him face her "But tell me." It was getting harder to fight the smile that threatened to brighten her face. She knew the answer to her question, she just needed to hear it again. They had discussed having kids a few times in the past, naturally - the most recent occurrence dating back to a couple years prior. She had just not thought about it ever since...

He straightened himself up and shone his most divine smile. _Or maybe that face too…_

"I want to have children. Only with you, though." He whispered. "You make me want kids."

She couldn't hold it in any longer, he was so sweet. She always felt like she couldn't smile wider, yet her smile kept on widening. She had never wanted to have kids, before, for fear that she couldn't be a good mother, but the thought of Kuon as a father had made her more confident over the years. She didn't understand how it happened though, she was on birth control and they'd agreed it wasn't in their upcoming plans…

"That's good." She said. "Cause seven years from now…" She bit her lip. "I'm pregnant." Saying it out loud, and saying it to him made it real suddenly, and she felt her heart beat faster.

His new expression was also one to remember, it was indescribable. _What are you thinking right now?_ She wondered. He seemed happy, though puzzled.

"And you say we're not going to talk about it before it happens in another seven years?"

"Oh we can talk about kids, sure. Just seven years from now will be the right time I think." She had found out the day before the loop and now that she thought about it, it made her really happy. She felt a genuine blush develop on her cheeks "I think the timing is perfect."

He was speechless. She didn't know what to add either. There, she had done all she could. She now just had to let it happen. And then she'd be in his arms again. _And he already knows_. She reminded herself.

He held her close to him and she closed her eyes. They staid like that for a minute. Her heart was beating fast.

"Tonight, tomorrow, seven years from now or even yesterday." He said "It doesn't matter as long as you're happy."

"Keep me close and I will be."

He kissed her hair, and squeezed lightly before he pulled back.

"Should we get back?" she said finally "Yashiro must be going crazy."

"Tell me about it!" he laughed "That will teach him."

She gave him one last kiss and she opened the door.

"I'll see you soon." She said, and he followed her out.

She walked decidedly in the direction of her friends. Maria was showing Yashiro some items in a dark box. Probably black magic accessories, she guessed from the worried face Yashiro was making. She smiled to Kuon next to her. She wanted to hold his hand but… There it was again, that tumultuous feeling of sinking deep. She hardly had time to discern Maria's shape coming closer to her before everything became a blur.

 _I'll see you soon._ She thought again before she lost her footing.

~~~ **FRI.24.05.17-08:00** ~~~

Kyouko stretched comfortably, waking up from a good night of sleep. She felt refreshed, like she had slept in a bed of flowers and fragranced foam surrounding her with relaxing heat. _Is it going to be like that, all the time?_ she wondered.

A strong hand kept her firmly close to a hard chest behind her. She blushed when she snuggled closer into him and felt him hard against her lower back. _This is really going to take some getting used to._ She had heard that this happened to men, sometimes, in the morning.

"You awake?"

He brushed his thumb lovingly on her belly and dropped a single kiss in the crook of her neck. She smiled and caressed his hand.

"I love that." She said.

"I love it more."

She laughed and turned her face his way. He caught her lips in a deep kiss, and his hand descended between her thighs. She arched her back, pushing her bosom into his crutch and moaned into his kiss. Still caressing the inside of her thighs with one hand, his other hand crept to her face to steady the kiss. She felt herself be swept away as his fingers brushed expertly on her folds through her night wear. She didn't resist his ministrations. She had finally succeeded in getting closer to him, and she couldn't get enough. She pushed herself up on one arm to deepen the kiss and his hand on her face came down on her breast. He palmed her firmly and his other hand pressed on her clit. She guessed that was her clitoris, cause she knew it was supposed to make you feel really good, and every time he touched her there, it was, in fact, pretty wonderful. She didn't know how he seemed to find it so easily every time, even through the clothes. He was way more efficient than her in that department.

Her fingers tightened on his arms as she felt a warmth invading her. He knitted on her peak with one hand, accelerated his teasing circle movements with the other, and his tongue was doing wonders in her mouth. The wave washed her over and she clenched in his arms. He slowed down and removed his hands, brushing lightly on her side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked when he pulled back.

"Talk about a rhetorical question." She grumbled.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome."

She caressed his arm while she gathered herself, and turned to face him.

"Should we get up?"

"Do you want to get up?"

"I don't know, I'm sure future me won't mind if the switch happens right now."

"We still have time." he said looking at the clock "I mean, that's if it happens at the same time…"

"It's weird, right? Why is this happening to us?"

"I'm not sure…" He seemed to pick his words carefully. "A wise person once told me… It can be like a helping hand of fate, or something? When we're scared, magic comes in and helps us. Right?"

That was a weird thing to say, but it made sense to her. It was true that she was in a state of panic when the first switch happened. It had taken her a week of heavy Kuon dosage, to get used to the things that she had figured out at that time. She smiled, looking at his concentrated face. He was, as always trying to make things easier for her.

"Don't worry." She said. "It will be fine."

He smiled kindly.

"That's my line." He said.

"Well!" she said, sitting up and stretching "It's no easy task to get out of these arms." she blushed, as she got out of bed, and he started following her. "Are you sure future me didn't do anything… dirty?" she joked "I've seen what you two do when you are left alone."

"Well, let's just hope she didn't get a chance to corner me alone, then." he smiled.

They walked the long hallway of their apartment, chatting happily. _I can get used to that_ , she thought, and she felt her heart twitch. She was going to miss it. But she would get to build this life from scratch. _With him_.

They reached the kitchen and she started to gather the food for breakfast while he prepared coffee.

"Do you remember the switches? I mean, now that you know, can you remember when they happened?"

His expression didn't change, but she thought she felt him hesitate.

"I think I do. You said the first time was when I was kissing you, and I remember you… Yeah, I do."

"And the second time?" she asked eagerly.

"Are you stressed out?" he smiled to her.

"A little bit." she said, blushing.

"Second time I'm not sure. You think I was there?"

She thought about it. What did future Kyouko say in the letter?

"I think… I don't know, future me said… Did we have a date?" her question made him laugh.

"Oh, honey, we've had countless dates."

"You know that's not what I mean! Future me said we had a date that night."

"Well, I remember that date."

The way he said these words made her expectancy grow. It was just a matter of minutes now.

"I can't wait." She said, brushing his face.

"You're so lucky." he smiled to her.

"Don't be too hard on her."

"I won't."

"For not telling you."

"I know."

"See you soon."

She gave him a last longing kiss, and felt herself going away. It was happening again, it was now. She caught on to him as her body felt heavier and she fell. _I think I'm getting the hang on this._

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _So! Pfew, that's it with the switch. I thought it was a fun switch, I like the sexy dosage I decided on. I have to confess I almost had them cross the line in both timelines, but it didn't feel right in the end, and I like the scene I finally wrote for their "1_ _st_ _time" (yeah, I know I'm a selfish author, but you didn't really expect me to deprive you of that scene, did you? It's coming up, don't worry). I think the flirting they did while switched was ok._

 _Did anyone see the pregnancy coming? I tried to suggest it in previous chapters (especially chapter 8), but it was so subtle (it would have been no fun if Kyouko just came out and said it in chapter 1) that I don't know if anyone has noticed._

 _I don't realize if things are easier to understand after this chapter. If not, I can only hope the last 5 will succeed in wrapping everything up. Like I said before, I'll be trying to speed up the updates to every few days, so that this story should be done by the end of the month._

 _Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading!_


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAMER:** I don't own Skip Beat!

~~~ **MON.17.05.22-17:45** ~~~

She felt a strong arm wrap around her as she came to, and she was stopped from falling to the ground.

"Onee-san!"

"Kyouko chan!"

She heard the voices of Maria and Yashiro coming her way. _I'm back!_ She pulled herself together and stood up, grabbing on to Kuon's arm. _Kuon…_ She looked up to him and blushed. _Ren…_ He was exactly as she'd left him, looking worriedly at her from behind the black strands framing his dark eyes. She smiled as she brushed his arm lightly and moved herself to a respectable distance from him. _To think I was in those arms just seconds ago…_

"I'm ok, everyone." she said "Just a little absence, I'm back now." she looked at him when she said that.

His face was unreadable. His eyes seemed to be looking for something in the depths of her soul. She blushed again. _Did he notice the change?_ Future Kyouko was probably very different, she was a woman. Kuon said she didn't blush as much, too… Her face felt hotter at that. _Oh crap._ She waved her hand, trying to look detached. "Well, I was on my way out-" she paused "I think?"

"Kyouko chan" Yashiro said evenly "you are acting awfully… how can I say?" he tilted his head "Normal?"

"Uh, thank you?" _They did notice!_ "I'm sorry if I wasn't myself lately, or if I made you feel uncomfortable."She said without breathing, and gave a small bow.

She noticed Yashiro was looking alternatively to her and Kuon.

"Don't worry about it, Mogami san." Kuon's voice spoke finally and she looked his way. He looked carefully reserved. His formality felt foreign to her. "We were leaving too." He gave her a small smile and turned to his manager "Shall we?"

Yashiro jumped a little.

"Huh y-yeah," he stuttered "let's go."

"See you tonight?" Kuon asked hastily and she felt her body straighten up stiffly despite herself.

"Yes!" she squealed "tonight!" and she looked away from the blissful smile he gave her.

"Alright then." he got on one knee to give Maria a quick hug and both men walked away.

She tried to slow down the beating of her heart as she watched him turn at the next corner. She held her face with her hands and sighed. She felt like she had reverted to her old shy self. After the time she spent with him, it was weird.

"What a crazy story!" she mused.

"Onee san?" Maria crooked her head curiously.

"Let's take you back to your grandpa." Kyouko took the girl's hand and they started walking.

"Are you and Ren sama going to get married?" Maria asked.

"Maria san!" Kyouko shrieked. Even Maria noticed something was up, just what in the world happened during this week?

"It's just…." Maria murmured "You always seem to make each other really happy. I'm not a child you know, It's been a while since I've noticed!"

 _A while?_ So it was even from before. She shook her head in resignation.

"You're right, Maria san." She blushed. There was no point in denying it now. "I love Tsuruga san very much." What was it with the Takarada family that got a confession out of her every time? "And I am hoping…" _I know…_

The girl took her hand out of her Kyouko's and stopped walking.

"It's ok if it's onee san." She pouted.

"Thank you Maria." Kyouko patted her head.

"I'll be ok on my own, onee san, you go and get ready for your date." She grinned "You have to make yourself pretty and all!"

"Y-Yeah" Kyouko said, embarrassed "I guess I should, right?"

Her younger friend was already walking away, waving to her. _I've got to make myself… ugh.. pretty and all._ Well, she had found out this week, that Kuon found her pretty enough. She was smiling stupidly when she reached the exit of the building. She thought about what she was going to wear, she had to wear Princess Rosa. What time was she supposed to go there? She stopped short. Should she call him to ask? Wouldn't that be weird?

She sat at the bus stop and took out her phone. She noticed there was a text message that came from… Herself. She opened it, her heartbeat speeding up. What did future Kyouko have to say? Were there more indications?

" _7:30"_ was all it said. _Oh_.

[…]

When she got home, she greeted the owners and they too, looked at her kind of weird. _What did future Kyouko do?_ She was disappointed that her future self didn't leave her a longer message. Of course it answered her immediate questioning at the time, but why would she leave her in the dark about whatever happened to her? She said in her future letter than nothing major seemed to have happened, but still, she was a little bit uneasy, from the looks she had received from Yashiro and the owners. Why did future Kyouko consider the best course of action was to not tell her anything? Wasn't she the one that had prepared for this for 7 years? Why stop there?

Well, she had no choice other than to trust herself. Well, her _other_ self. She rushed to her room to get ready, thinking excitedly about all the possibilities that were before her at that point in her life. She opened the door and dropped herself onto her bed. She was emotionally exhausted. The only remedy to her state, she thought, was now to go out there, claim Kuon and build with him the healthy love that she saw they would share.

The last memory of him that she had, from the previous week was him returning her kiss fervently just before the press conference. _Hah!_ The press conference. There had to be some footage of the press conference!

She typed "Tragick Marker" on her phone and waited for the page to load. The titles that appeared before he eyes in the following seconds were like a cold shower. Amongst the expected "Shocking news: BJ was Tsuruga Ren" and similar headlines, were a bunch of "The new Tsuruga infected talent" and "Easy on Kyouko's eyes" _whaaaaat?_ She panicked. She closed her eyes and breathed. She tried to remember. What was the situation like when future Kyouko took over? Wasn't he trying to tell her something?

She opened her eyes and clicked on a link. There was a picture of the two of them. A picture she had seen in their future house. They were dressed as the Heels, though she had her wig off. They stood close to each other, yet there was no contact between them. Both of them were smiling comfortably. _What did I do?_ Kuon, or Ren didn't seem any different when she saw him earlier. It seemed like nothing had changed. Yet this picture… Future her was on it, standing next to her Ren. What had happened? After a kiss _she_ had initiated, and a confession _she_ had disguised as Setsu's. _What did he think about that?_ She wondered anxiously. _Come on Kyouko! Stop that, you know very well that he was happy about it, he's in love with you, remember?_ She sighed. Was it still possible that all of this was a delusion? She followed other links, and from article to article, she realized that though the gossip that the Heel siblings had caused was in fact a big deal, it had already died out. It had apparently all gone away as fast as it had come, just like all the previous gossip about Tsuruga Ren and other girls. There were even recent headlines about him and another starlet. That annoyed her.

She placed her phone on her desk and decided that she had seen enough. She had no choice, other than to trust her future self. And Kuon. She smiled. They were celebrities after all, there was plenty of news about this week, for her to look at and from what she remembered, future Kuon seemed to imply she had ignored him all week anyway.. Whatever there was to find out, she would find out eventually. _So what if I drank alcohol and embarrassed myself?_ That was no big deal, she tried to convince herself, and she nodded. She decided there was no rush. _I can look it up once I'm ready._

Seven years is a long time.

[…]

When Kyouko stood before his door a couple of hours later that night, she found herself unable to knock. _What if he makes fun of me?_ She shook her head. _Stop that._ Either she was ripe for asylum, or he loved her. He actually loved her. She remembered the genuine look in his eyes. She smiled as the soothing feeling of his voice came back to her. And his touch. His touch haunted her. She lived to feel this touch again.

She breathed deeply and reached her fist to the door. She concentrated on her knocking, which was stupid, she knew, but…

The door opened almost instantly, and all of her doubts immediately vanished.

Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Kuon!" she cried as she crushed into him.

~~~ **FRI.24.05.17-08:30** ~~~

She felt herself coming into place, his arms were around her. _Yeah, I'm where I belong_ , she thought, catching herself on his arms.

"You ok?"

"Sorry I just felt a little dizzy here." she said, trying to steady her voice. "Looks like I still need some getting used to this." she crooked her head innocently.

Her vision focused on him. He was smirking.

"What?" Kyouko asked.

"Are you really trying to pretend like you didn't just switch back?" he asked, amused.

"You're no fun." She tried to pout but could only smile.

Both of them moved as one to hug closer and exchange a long awaited kiss.

"I missed you so much" she said into his lips, and she punched him lightly "I can't believe you knew all this time!" she said.

He just hugged her, and she stayed silent. His hug was demanding, like he was trying to make sure that she was really there, that she would never be so far away from him anymore, ever again, and she complied. She also needed to just feel him.

After a few minutes, he gave a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm so happy." He said.

"No kidding, bet you've been waiting for this for years." she mused. Both of them had held on to their own hope, for 7 years, and now they shared everything. _Everything._ She thought.

"Did you still want to wait more?"

"Not really…" she answered, thinking about it. She had been very clear, when they started dating, that kids were out of the question. But it was before she found out about the hidden side of the loop… Also, the idea had somehow made its way at the back of her mind over the years… Had she never told him _that_? "It's been years since we talked about it, but even before the switch actually, I was already not as against it as I used to be…" She knew he wanted kids, he had never hidden that fact, but he told her it was fine if they focused on their careers for a while. She thought he agreed with her, but maybe had he been, as always, putting her needs before his own. "I guess I waited for you to bring it up."

"So, how do you feel about it now?" he asked, resting his hand on her belly meaningfully.

She closed her eyes and pictured the life growing inside of her. For the first time she really pictured it. She had been separated from this body for several days, after all, she had not gotten used to it… What did she feel about it now?

"I'm really happy too." she confessed "It's half of you, half of me, it's the most beautiful thing that can happen." she reached for his face "This is a new chapter. And we're writing it together."

He smiled heavenly and gave her a kiss.

She sat down and reached for the food on the counter.

"When did you find out exactly?"

"Friday morning. I had a physical at the space station for next month's Star Wars shooting. Didn't I tell you?"

"They found out you were pregnant at the space station?"

She realized how fantastic it was. After the time loop, she sounded like she was announcing him a space pregnancy. She laughed and buttered a toast.

"This is just getting better and better." he joked, as he sat down next to her, bringing beverages.

"I think I didn't really realize, when they told me." She started eating "It was less than 24 hours before the switch, talk about timing."

"I bet you wanted to tell me."

"I thought it was safer to ignore it."

"Were you pissed?"

"Of course not! What are you talking about?" she sipped her coffee tranquilly. "I was just stressed out. It's been a while since I've figured out that it was only a matter of time before you wanted to put a baby in me, anyway."

"Well, the only reason I ever agreed to wait was because I expected _this_ would happen eventually."

She fake-punched him again. Not that she was mad at him, but it was annoying.

"Hey." he pouted "you have no right to be mad at me, surely you have fresh memories of what you put me through, seven years ago?"

She brought her hands to her face.

"Oh god!"

"You made me go crazy!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" she laughed "I really didn't hold my liquor, I totally lost it."

"I thought you were having a nervous breakdown because of me."

"Well that was not far from it, was it?" she moved to sit on his lap and brushed his cheek "I didn't know what to do, I mean how crazier does it get?"

"Yes. It was very hard to believe until this week." He said pensively "You were very brave."

"And you were very patient."

"I admit it was torture when you rebuffed me after the press conference, and after that kiss, I really wanted to tell you everything."

"I know. I'm sorry I put you through that. I made up for it though, didn't I?"

"Oh, yeah" he said huskily "I have never been more grateful to a coworker than I was to Billy Pratt that night." He smiled and nuzzled his nose to hers.

"It was horrible." She grimaced.

"How could you think so little of me?"

"I know! I'm so sorry!" she sighed "It's just that Lory, he did it on purpose I'm sure."

"What did he do this time?" Kuon frowned.

"He pretended like there was no chance the two of you had met before."

"That's why you thought…"

"If she was not from before… I mean, that con artist! He mentioned dates, he said that she started her career long after you had left the States, and that-"

"Yes, he did it on purpose." Kuon groaned "I had a very interesting conversation with Lory, afterwards – you remember the picnic at the cherry trees 2 years ago? It was clear that he knew about her. I questioned him, I had a hunch he knew something about you too." He crossed his arms "He was a tomb about you though, talking in codes and quizzes." he looked thoughtful.

"He made me tell him everything, you believe that?" she turned to the table and started to butter another toast, and then it hit her. "You." She turned to him with suspecting eyes. " _You_ did it on purpose, too."

"Did what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were extremely vague when we spoke about Billy Pratt that day! Because you knew I needed to be jealous! You did it on purpose, you…"

"Hey, like I said, I remember the time this girl was mentioned, I told you everything you needed to know." He shrugged "Truth is, I didn't even remember her when we met again on that photo shoot seven years ago. She didn't seem worth any development."

"Oh. _Another_ meaningless one night stand so." She made a face and bit in the toast.

"She really was from before."

He kissed her neck, and she hooked her hand behind his head.

"I'm sorry Kuon. You never gave me reasons to be jealous, I didn't know how to handle it."

"I liked the jealous, drunken you." He smiled.

"Huh, bet you did, you were so horny."

"You're one to talk!" he stole her toast and bit into it.

"Hey! Make your own food!" she laughed.

She took the toast from his hand and tried to get up but he kept her between his arms and dropped more loving kisses on her nape.

"So, have you figured it out?"

"Well, it was a supernatural experience, what else is there to say?"

"Come on, I'm sure you have a theory."

"I wouldn't really call it a theory."

"You want to tell me?"

"Here's how I see it: Seven years ago, I was in turmoil from figuring out the truth about you. It made no sense that you would love me, that's what I thought."

He nodded.

"Then last week, I find out I'm pregnant, and it doesn't make any sense! I'm on birth control and we agreed to wait. I don't know how to tell you, it was just before the switch, I panicked."

"So… Both times, you were in the same kind of state of mind?"

"I know it's not much, but it felt similar. Like I wasn't able to deal with it on my own, and I needed that – whatever it was – to accept it."

"Oh, past you definitely needed _that_."

"Please" she chuckled "past you needed it too." She finally escaped his embrace and stood up to go back and sit on her chair. "You needed to see that you wouldn't break me."

"There's something else, I think" it was his turn to look thoughtful.

"Oh?"

"Don't you remember?" She crooked an eyebrow. "Just before the press conference – after the kiss. You said you'd stay with me forever."

"And I stopped you from stupidly revealing yourself a year too soon." She nodded.

"I needed that."

"Yes."

Kuon looked at her, pensively with a smile, and she smiled back. There was still one thing she wasn't sure of.

"So how did you do it? You switched the pills?" she asked.

"I did no such thing."

"Then how-."

"You know how you always forget to take them?" He pursed his lips. "I just stopped reminding you." He smiled apologetically. "Someone told me, if you want the paradox to self create, everything has to happen the same way…"

"Huh" she scoffed "it turns out the paradox happens, whatever you do." She hung her head "The paradox plays with you and makes a fool out of you."

"And here you thought that you and I had just ignored each other for a week."

"I always wondered why I had never given any more indications to myself." She shook her head "I'm really amazed at how everything went."

"So you mean it happened cause we needed it?"

"What can I say, it's magic." She resigned herself "And the second switch happened when I figured it out."

"Because seven years ago, you realized you were supposed to tell me?"

"I had an idea, of what it would take for our paradox to happen. If you knew, then it became more likely…"

"So you _wanted_ me to temper with your birth control."

"I kind of expected you to." She bit her lip "I wasn't sure the switch would happen if I wasn't pregnant."

"Well thanks god you're enough of an airhead that I didn't need to resort to such a sneaky method."

"Things were going to happen the way they were going to happen anyway."

He reached for her hand and they staid like that exchanging a silent look. "What was it, this morning, then" he asked after a while "that made you, I mean past you, ready to go back?"

She looked up and just smiled.

"Our date." She said. "I couldn't wait for our date."

He got up and bent slightly behind her, putting both hands on her belly amorously.

"How far along are you?"

"They said 3 weeks. That would be 4 now."

"Our little paradox." he murmured in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Tss" she slapped his hand "I'm hungry, let me eat. And you eat too!"

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _Just so you know, Kyouko's theory is pretty much all the explanation you're going to get about how or why the loop supposedly happened. I had another idea but I was too lazy to incorporate it in the chapters I had already written, so I left that out. I left out a bunch of ideas actually, cause I didn't want the story to drag on too long after the switch ended, since the switch is the core of the story. It already took 2 extra chapters to wrap up the main plot, so the rest will be kept a mystery every one can take their own guess on.  
_

 _Thank you for the comments, and thank you for reading of course  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAMER:** Skip Beat! is still not mine :p

~~~ **MON.17.05.22-19:30** ~~~

He had never noticed that specific crack in the paint on his door before. Then, perhaps he had never stared at his door this hard, before.

Kuon wondered if he had gotten this right. All he could tell, so far, was that Kyouko had assured him of her love for him. This notion was the thread that was allowing him to keep his sanity. She had stated it over and over for the past 2 days. Yet, something else was going on. Something weird. She had acted confident and mature for these few days, at the same time reminding him any chance she got, that this slightly out of character shift wouldn't last. He shook his head. The things she'd done to him… She was so bold, yet she seemed to restrain herself… It didn't make any sense. But she promised him he should never doubt her love for him. It was, like she said, the only thing that actually mattered.

That was where he was at, when he had called Jelly Woods to do his hair this morning. He glanced at his reflection in the window. She still knew, didn't she? Was she even really going to come?

She had obviously been… _turned back_ , earlier in the afternoon, right after she… _Huh._ Pregnant? Seven years? None of this made any more sense than the rest of the week he'd just had. Talks about the future, their future. If their future was going to be anything like those 2 days, then he was in, no doubt about it. _The clothes rules will be off, won't it?_ He blushed nervously. Whatever switch had been activated in Kyouko before, it had finally been switched off. _That was what she meant._ She was back to normal. She still agreed to their date, she even seemed to look forward to it… She was blushing so hard when he reminded her! It was so cute. It was a good thing, right? He knew how to deal with this Kyouko and was more than happy to take it slow as long as there was anything to take. It was reassuring actually.

He was smiling from those thoughts when he heard the knocking. _Here we go_ , he thought, as he got up instantly. He passed his hand in his hair anxiously and reached for the handle. He breathed deep and opened.

She was standing straight, almost rigidly and looking away, while her hands were gripping at her bag in a sign of apprehension. A swirl of emotions seemed to play out on her features when her eyes landed on him. She gasped slightly, dropped her purse as she brought her hands to her face and tears welled up in her eyes.

He stood there and didn't move. He didn't know what to do or say. His message was just this, just showing himself. He heard the shiver in her voice as she finally called his name. His _real_ name. She still knew.

He welcomed her embrace when she jumped in his arms.

"It was all true!" she mumbled in his neck "I'm so happy."

He still couldn't find the words, so he just hugged her. Why did she seem so relieved? Did she really not remember anything?

She pulled away and brushed the blond hair on his forehead, smiling and frowning at the same time. Her eyes lingered on every angle of his face and her fingers started to ghost on his features.

"This is so…. You are so….." she didn't seem to find her words either.

He took her hand in his and squeezed before he kissed her fingers.

"You figured it out." He whispered.

She nodded and looked at the floor. She was blushing. She removed her hand from his hold and picked up her discarded bag before she walked inside. He watched her take off her shoes and coat and put them away neatly. Everything about her was different. Again. Her moves, the way she held herself, everything was like he remembered. _Back to normal._ It made him feel warm and safe. It was allowed now, everything was allowed. She said things would get back to normal starting from now, that they would do this right. Surely it was time to get at least some answers.

"How?" he asked, still standing next to the open door, neither of them even thinking about closing it.

She turned to him and bit her lip.

"You were trying to tell me, weren't you?" she looked up. "Before the press conference?"

 _Yes_ , he thought, _the press conference, that's when it all started_. And there was _that_ _kiss_.

"Did you actually mean to reveal it to the world that time?" she questioned with slight a frown. He noticed she was coming closer.

"The world… you… isn't it the same?" He stated simply. It made her blush some more. She stopped her advance, and so he took the remaining steps that brought him close to her. "Thank you for stopping me."

"Kuon." She said in a controlled tone, once he was near, "There's something I need to say." she put her hands on his chest. It felt so hot where she touched him.

"Me too."

"I know." She smiled shyly. "Can I say it first?"

"I love you."

She was looking into his eyes, she seemed caught off guard but she didn't waver. Her hand caressed his neck. A small smile appeared on her lips and she brought herself up. He followed her move swiftly and circled her waist, watching her trustingly give herself to him. They stopped when their faces were a breath away from each other and closed their eyes. Everything was set in place when they kissed. She opened her mouth willingly and closed it on his lip, her hands grasping at his shoulders. She was both eager and modest. Although he had kissed her many times already, it felt like a first time. And it was wonderful.

He was reluctant to stop, but after a while she pushed him slightly.

"I love you." He said again before she had the time to say anything. She was still blushing. She was so pretty.

"Stop saying that." She pouted "That's what _I_ was going to say."

"You were?" he hugged her closer. He was on a cloud.

"I was."

"That makes me very happy." He kissed her again at that, and she didn't seem to neither want nor be able to rebuff him this time.

He felt the tension in her, as she pushed into him. It was so lovely. It was like there had been two Kyoukos. The one who had stirred madness in him for a couple of days, and the one who was kissing him right now. She was much more reserved than the Kyouko who jumped on him and made sexy allusions. She was his original Kyouko, the one he had fallen in love with. His touch made her twitch in an adorable way. Her hands only ever dared to explore his back, shoulders and neck, as if she feared what she would arouse if she dared wandering farther south. He took the lead and kept kissing her softly but greedily, holding her waist. His thumbs brushed lightly around the band of her skirt and she slid her hands up to his collar impatiently.

Without breaking the kiss, they turned and walked clumsily from the entrance of his flat to the living room. Neither of them knew exactly how long they kissed for, but they didn't seem to even consider stopping for a minute. He was high from the contact of her hands on his skin.

They ended up on the couch, she whimpered sweetly into his mouth and he caressed her bent leg. He ended the kiss with a long brush of his tongue and pulled back. She was everything he had ever expected. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes closed, and she was hardly catching her breath. _That_ was the way Kyouko was supposed to be affected by this kind of activity. Not that he minded terribly the lack of this kind of modesty in the _other_ Kyouko, but still, this was boosting his ego and his motivation. He wanted to make her blush all the way to her toes.

They lay on the couch and he caressed her face lovingly. She opened her eyes and smiled to him, still blushing.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that." She let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes "You'd think I'm crazy."

Crazy. Yes, all of this was crazy. He had confessed to this girl just a few days ago, and yet here they were, doing it all over again. Just like she'd said they would.

"I don't think you're crazy, I already _know_ you are." He had said the exact same words the first time too. And it made her smile, like the first time. "But then, maybe I'm crazy too…" Nothing seemed to make sense, yet he believed everything that the other Kyouko had expressed. "You know what I'm thinking of, right now?" she was still blushing, she didn't say anything. He didn't give her time to think too deeply about it, he kept talking "I'm looking at you, and I see… I see the future." She gasped "I see the woman you will become, and I want to keep on watching you. I want to spend my life looking at you."

She pursed her lips and sighed contently.

"I believe you." She said calmly. "I'm really… I'm so… there's no word Kuon."

It was so sweet the way she said his name. Like she hadn't totally gotten used to it yet. He loved hearing his name like that so much, he almost wondered why he had ever dreaded his old self. She made him _want_ to be himself. He would be Kuon for her. He still needed to tell her…

"I guess we should talk?" he feared this conversation. "You probably have… Hum… questions?" He needed her to accept him totally. "I mean, what exactly do you know?" He needed to let her see him.

Her thoughtful expression was adorable. But it was also coated in sadness. So she knew that much… She bit her lip, shook her head nervously and she sat up. He followed.

"I'm the chicken." She said gravely, turning his way.

 _The chicken… What now?_

"You're…?"

"The chicken at TBM!" she blurted out. "Tentekomai." She brought her hands to her face in guilt.

 _Tentek…_ He remembered. _Ooooooh._

"You were… that was _you_?" Again, she succeeded in confounding him in the most surprising way. _Wait_. He remembered what he told the chicken. He looked at her, confused "Are you telling me…. The prelude to love…" she nodded slowly. "you were the one who made me realize I was in love with you."

She instantly performed a dozega on the cushions.

"I'm very soooooorry" her muffled voice spoke "I believe I was right."

It was so incongruous to see her in this position at that moment. Did she feel like she had disrespected him by being the chicken and he ought to be mad at her? He started laughing. This was too much. She was the chicken, it was even worse than he had ever imagined! He had confessed directly to her, and it had taken months for her to make the connection.

She resumed to a more normal kneeling position and just frowned as he was overtaken by laughter.

"I'm sorry" he said in between jolts "it's just… you…" she crossed her arms but her hard look softened somehow "You never… even after that!" he brushed her shoulder, still laughing and tried to calm down. She smiled as she watched him and she relaxed. He calmed down and caught his breath after a while. "Oh Kyouko" he said "you're just too much."

"I'm too much?" she said, and tried to pout again "how 'bout you, captain perfection over here?" she stared at him reproachfully "do you have any idea what it took?" her gaze drifted away and she blushed "The effort I needed to make, to accept…" she balled her hands against her knees. "you… me… it's just so…"

He took her hands.

"So right."

She rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it is." She said "Took me the whole week to come to terms with it but yeah. I see it now."

They remained silent for a while. She was leaning on him, and they held hands lovingly. She said, the other Kyouko, gosh it was so weird to think like that! She said he would understand over the years. He was so fascinated, he couldn't wait to discover more and more about their magic.

"I love you. So much."

"I believe you."

That was interesting. What week had _she_ been through, to come to term with that fact that was probably unacceptable for her, the fact that he loved her?

"You're so mean." She said after a moment. "I wanted to say it first." She straightened up and caught his eyes.

 _You really don't remember…_

"It's not even that I love you…" she continued "It's more… More like you _make_ me love." She brushed his cheek "You're the reason that I can love." she gave him a short kiss. "see?"

"I feel the same way." He nodded "it's like a guideline."

She smiled.

"You're cute."

He smiled. _There's just one Kyouko, after all_ , he thought. He hugged and kissed her again. He wondered how far she'd let him go this time. Had she forgotten about dinner? Not that he really cared. He reveled in the feel of her. His hand slipped under her shirt, but she stopped him and they separated.

"When I was the chicken," she said after a moment "you said…" her voice was dark "you said you didn't deserve to be happy."

"Ah. That's right."

"Then there was that night in the hotel. And that time in Guam. And then, the things you said before the press conference… And for some reason I thought of father… And then… I typed the name, and…"

So that was how she had pieced it together. From clues he meant, clues he didn't mean clues he didn't know she held. Bonding with his father had made her aware of his existence. Being the chicken had given her a reason to contemplate the possibility that he could be in love with someone like her. And then, he carelessly showed himself in so many ways, during the Cain act. It was just a matter of time. Even though she never gave him a chance to tell her what he wanted to say, she had heard him somehow.

"I see." He said. "Is there anything you want to know?"

"Why did you say that?" she asked gravely. "I understand there's no curse. I want to know how someone like you… How could you ever think you didn't deserve to exist?" she looked so sad, as she questioned him. "Where would _I_ be, if it weren't for you?" Her eyes were moist.

It broke his heart to see her feel for him so deeply. He hugged her close and she sobbed against his chest.

"It's OK Kyouko. It's all over now. You're here. You make me want to live, you make me want to be happy." He felt her small hands grip his shoulders "I'll tell you everything you want to know." He moved away just enough to face her "Maybe over dinner?"

She opened wide eyes.

" _You_ remembered about dinner? It's a miracle."

"Not so much of a miracle," he chuckled "more like I'm afraid of what I'll do to you right here if you let me." She gulped. "I'll feel much safer if we seat at a table." He admitted, with a slight blush.

She shivered and started to smile.

"So cute…." She bit her lip "Sorry, is it weird to call you cute?" She moved closer "But you're always holding back…" she looked straight into his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm curious. What would you do?"

Oh did she have any idea? She was so close to him, trying to act all cocky. She was blushing like crazy from just him being so close to her. He was convinced she couldn't stand a drop of it… It was such an interesting question though, that she asked… It called for an honest answer.

"You want to know?" he asked huskily and she nodded. "Well, first, I'd kiss every inch of your skin as I undress you." He moved back slightly, and his eyes wandered her body as he spoke. "I'd give special attention to your breasts of course, until your rosy peaks harden under my tongue…" he let his voice trail and enjoyed her tense state "I would mark you everywhere and when you start moaning my name, I'd worship the inside of your thighs." She was looking straight at him. She didn't move. It turned him on greatly to have her hear these words without running away "I'll make you wet enough so you can take me in your deepest place." Her mouth was just slightly opened. "I will move inside you." She was hanging on his words. "And I will make you scream, Kyouko."

She swallowed and blushed profusely. She was playing with the fabric of her skirt. _Have I overdone it?_ She looked at her hands. _She did warn me to tone it down…._ He waited.

"Hum." She cleared her throat. "Well… that sounds like a plan." She said with a very small voice. She looked up and licked her lips. "To tell you the truth…" she whispered "I kind of… can't wait…"

 _Oh god._ He grabbed her and kissed her hungrily. She kept up with him, though she was not as forward and skilled as _before_. She stretched on the couch and kept him close possessively, her open legs folding against him as he settled in. He pressed her to him and ground, matching the rhythm on his tongue. She stopped the kiss and jerked her head to the side, biting her lips. He kept going. He kissed and sucked her neck, making her breath heavier, while he lifted up her shirt hastily. She didn't stop him this time. He pulled back and watched as she turned her face back to him, gripping his shirt timidly. She tried to hide her blush with her hands but he grabbed them and held them down on both sides of her. He kissed her lips and felt her wriggle under him, he kissed her chin, her throat and when he let go of her hands they fell limp on her sides. He curled her shirt up some more and pulled back to admire her lovely flushed face. Out of breath, with her lips slightly parted, she was looking at him expectantly.

His heart was pounding wildly when his hand closed on her breast over the bra. He stared at her cleavage as his other hand cupped her other breast and she let out a small gasp. He couldn't stop himself and went to kiss her all over. Her skin was like silk. His hand brushed the side of a mound, his fingers pinched, his lips sucked. The contained cries she barely let out fueled his lust.

She started to rock her hips against him and he jolted up. He moved back to kiss her lips and she moaned. She hugged him as if she was drowning and holding onto him, and several more minutes passed in their hungry kiss.

It was hard to grasp the reality of this moment. Had he not just spent a couple of days making out with her, he would never have imagined that Kyouko would have let things go this far, this fast.

He ended the kiss and looked at her from above. Her dazed eyes traveled his face and her lips were ghosted by a shy smile. He gave her a peck and straightened up. She started to follow him but he kept her down with his right hand, his left caressing her butt and her thigh. He guided her leg up and glided his right hand down her side until it reached her other thigh.

Her breath got stuck in her throat as she watched his face descend down to her to drop a chaste kiss on her knee. His eyes never leaving hers, he nibbled the inside her thigh lower and lower, stopping only a few centimeters from the outline of her panties and started sucking while his fingers roamed around her legs and her hips. One of her hands flew to his head.

"Oh god." She gasped and gripped his hair.

He contemplated the love bite when he was done and crawled up to her face. She was crimson but her eyes held his hot stare without flinching.

"Now" he said huskily "If you don't stop me, I'm really going to lose it." He caressed her cheek lovingly and she grabbed his hand.

"It's OK." She whispered "I'm not scared."

~~~ **FRI.24.05.17-14:00** ~~~

Lying on the floor in the middle of the kitchen utensils, legs intertwined, they remained motionless as if the time around them has stopped.

His face was buried in her hair, sniffing her sweet scent that had dissolved the last barriers of his restraint. He felt her breasts crushed under his chest, her legs trembling between his, her crotch which brushed his... His heart was pounding.

She was petrified. It was the first time that a man was holding her in his arms. And what man.

"Sensei?" The sound of her voice seemed to reach him, but he didn't loosen his embrace. His fingers quivered on her body, he was pressed all against her as if he wanted to melt into her. "Are you not feeling well again?" she asked in a tiny voice. She had not moved one iota, when he began to pull away. He looked at her intensely, bringing a hand to her face, and stroked her lips.

She couldn't grasp the reality of the situation she found herself in. The proximity of this male body short-circuited all of her cognitive functions. Everything seemed to pitch around her, and she thought she saw his bewitching face descending closer to her like a mirage.

"Do you have any experience in kissing?" the mirage asked in a suave voice. She recognized the Emperor of the Night.

"Noooo!" she yelled in alarm. He still didn't move back. She had her head turned to him.

"You want me to teach you?"

She remained silently shocked, but her muteness turned into panic as the distance between them was dangerously reduced.

"Sensei please! Look clearly!" She held his head as far from hers as she could, with hands on both his cheeks "I am not someone who will screw around with you!" He released some of the weight of his body against her, but continued to slowly descend on her. He had no intention of setting her free. "You're not thinking straight…" she said in one breath, as she felt his lips land her neck. "Sensei..."

Several long minutes had already passed, since they were glued to one another in this particularly compromising position for a man and a woman. His member was hardening and she could do nothing but feel it. He took her waist and brushed the skin of her neck for a few seconds before dropping a kiss there that made her shudder.

"This is the straighter I've been thinking in years." He whispered as his hand went down, gently caressing along her hip, her buttocks, and then her thigh. She shuddered from the feeling of his hand on her skin. "Shhh" he added "you have nothing to fear." he slipped his hand under her skirt back on her buttocks and stroked slowly.

She had closed her eyes, she was starting to lose control of her body. Her breathing was getting heavy. He gently took the lobe of her ear between his lips, and without realizing, she bent the leg he was stroking over his. She had removed her arms from him and started to let herself completely go under his caresses.

She instinctively moved her hips under the effect of the pleasure that swelled in, occasionally grazing the lump in his pants.

"Sensei..." she managed to articulate "These kinds of things..."

He raised his head and stroked her cheek.

"Look at me." he commanded. She was flushed, her head slightly tilted on the side, she opened her eyes "Kyoko." Hearing her name seemed to somehow sober her up. The situation was getting more confusing to her by the minute. With his other hand, he kept caressing her ass and her thigh under her skirt. "I am not your teacher." he stroked her cheek again, and she unconsciously accompanied the gesture, slightly moving her head his way.

He freed her cheek and bent to her neck, so as to cover it with kisses again.

"Tsuruga san, what is… what..." He untied her uniform's ruban and began to undo the buttons of her blouse, kissing the top of her chest as he went along. "Tsuruga san!" The blouse was soon completely unbuttoned. He kissed and caressed her breasts through her bra, and she began to moan. She hid her face in her hands shamefully. His caresses and squeezes on her ass through the panties had also intensified, and he slipped the tip of his fingers inside her thigh. "Tsu-" the words were stuck in her throat when he straightened up, towering above her, with that look...

He was no longer the Emperor, he looked like a lost child. He smiled shyly to her and had developed a blush of his own.

"Why so formal…" he brushed a strand of hair from her forehead "can't you just say my name? Please... Kyouko." she placed her hand on his and closed her eyes, before she turned her head. He stopped his caresses and guided her to lay on the side against him, their legs still intertwined, he put a hand on her back and his forehead on hers. His arms kept her imprisoned close to him. Yet, she didn't manifest the desire to escape. "Forgive me, Mogami san." when she opened her eyes, he was only a few millimeters from her, his eyes were immersed in her own "A giant chicken advised me to seduce you." he said in a serious tone.

She blinked a couple of times and something clicked after a fraction of second. She took him in her arms, crying.

"What are you talking about, it's ridiculous!" she was laughing now.

He hugged her close, plunging his face into her neck.

"Whatever." he said, "I think... No, I know." He pulled back to look at her "I love you".

She was the one who finally drew his face towards her lips, sliding her light fingers in his black locks.

"Whatever", she concluded against his mouth.

They kissed tenderly, and he moved her to lay on her back again, still stroking her lovingly. She brought her hands down on his back, feeling his well drawn muscles, and to the waist of his pants, without daring to explore further down. He resumed his caresses where he had stopped before, and directly attacked the front of her panties. He stroked through the garment that was already wet, from of his previous assaults, and felt her shudder in his mouth. Little by little their embrace became more sensual and Kyouko had to break the kiss to get some semblance of composure. He slid his hands all over her, from her cheek to her breasts, her sides to her thighs through her ass, her waist, her belly... He was kissing her neck, her collarbone, always stopping to kiss her lips on the way. She clung to him, trying to hold back her moans, all her clothes were still on her, but she was completely exposed. Her blouse was wide open, her bra unfastened, her skirt completely up.

"Ren san." she said, trying to get a grasp on her countenance. He stopped, and drew away slightly. She caressed his face, moving some hair from his eyes "Ren…" she breathed. She sought his mouth, and kissed him, repeating his name between each kiss.

The desire in her voice made him snap. He kissed and touched her everywhere. He grabbed the elastic of her panties, and his hand gently slid over her hip and lower until he felt the curly hair under his fingers. Meanwhile, his other hand was rushing on his own fly, getting rid of his pants and underpants in an instant.

More and more greedily, he pulled her against him and stroked her entrance, still moving his hips and bringing his arousal closer to her. When she realized what was going to happen, it was too late to panic. He introduced a finger in her. With a silent cry, she clung to the shirt that was still on him and her hips began to move on their own to meet her lover's hand. He slowed down and spoke again.

"I want you. So bad… I want to make love to you like I've never wanted anything…" he withdrew his hand and looked deep in her eyes. "I'm sorry" he said, "I can't seem to control myself, I almost..." his sentence was cut short when he felt small caresses on his butt.

He grabbed her leg and kissed her impetuously, rubbing against her some more.

"You mean, you almost kept you shirt on?" she joked and weaved her fingers under the fabric. He let it slip from his arms and stood in his naked glory, smirking.

"I'm sorry honey, but this is totally out of character."

"Shut up and come here!" she pouted.

He chuckled as he lay back down, covering her entire frame.

"I knew it. You miss Ren." he frowned.

"Jealous of yourself again?" she crooked an eyebrow "you can talk, I know damn well you have a thing for Setsu." He chuckled and she brushed his face lovingly "I want you inside of me. Now. Make love to me, Tsuruga san." She breathed. "Please."

He kissed her and spread her legs.

"Are you sure?" he asked, getting back into their play.

"Ren sama… I want you, I am sure..." she blushed deeply as he began to introduce himself in her, looking intensely in her eyes

"I love you Kyouko." he panted.

She closed her eyes and grimaced as he reached deeper. He withdrew and reintroduced himself entirely in one shot. Her head jerked back and he couldn't hold back another quick thrust, before he stopped moving.

"Are you all right?" Eyes closed, her head to the side, she said nothing. Still inside of her, he kissed her neck and stroked her breasts, murmuring soft words of encouragement. He began to pull out, very slowly, and dived slowly back in, holding his breath. "If you want to stop..." his voice was strained.

"No!" she turned to him and laid her hands on his butt cheeks "Don't stop. I trust you."

They embraced tighter, and he resumed the movements of his hips, slow at first, carefully for a few minutes. When he heard her breathing accelerate again, he accentuated his thrusts and she soon began to move with him. He alternated soft and wild rhythms, sometimes remaining sheathed inside of her as if he had tried to stab her, and she clung to his shoulders. He waved his hips, gripping her legs as if he never wanted to let go of her, and seemed to sink deeper every time. Little by little, she began to moan his name.

"Yes, Tsuruga san… Ah, Ren, more" he redoubled his efforts, kissed her and sped up, grunting.

Their cries mixed. They froze in shared ecstasy, haggard eyes, and open mouths, as he spilled himself inside her.

He relaxed above her, withdrew and lay on his side next to her. They caught their breaths, embarrassed, aware of all the consequences of what had just happened, they dared not to look at the other or say anything.

Kyouko stood up and began to get dressed. He looked at her silently and put his hand on the small of her back which startled her. She turned to him, still buttoning up her blouse nervously. Her face was a deep red. He got up and took her in his arms, but she began to struggle away from the feel of his naked skin.

"Tsuruga sama", she began "I..."

"Don't you dare apologize." He cut her. "I won't let you leave me. Not now, not ever..." he hugged her tight "Especially not after what just happened."

When she looked back up to him it was obvious she was holding in a laugh. He crooked an eyebrow and she burst out.

"You're just too cute!" she removed his wig and shuffled his hair, calling the end of their act. "I love it when you get all sensitive." She gave him a kiss before she moved away "You're great at it too… Ah, I really missed this." She took the camera and turned it off. "It's been a while since we made a video too." She winked to him.

"Yeah, I approve the inspiration you got from your little escapade."

"I know, right!" she hung her head in a comical way "I can't believe I never had sex with Ren." She joked as she came closer his way.

"You're right." He said "we should do this more often. I have a bunch of other memories we can turn around, you know."

"So do I." she closed her arms around his back and kissed him deeply.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked when she pulled back. "How long have you been up?"

"That's a good question, but it seems my body is well rested." She cupped his ass. "But you're right, I should have a half a day time-lag!"

He squeezed her lightly and she sighed contently, caressing him absentmindedly.

"You really wanted to make love with Ren." He teased after a while.

"Oh, yes I did. But you know, I have a feeling he wanted it really bad too…" she smiled "I think we owed him that much."

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _Ok this was a long one. There were many things to describe, huh. ^^  
_

 _Sorry for making you wait for the date, but the previous chapter had to include the switch and its follow up, while this scene here needed to be its own chapter (plus I liked the idea of associating it with this specific "future" scene)._

 _Yes, miss Pratt has had many names. It came to me as a joke for the exact reason you described. She had to be forgettable. I do feel bad for her, and have a real name picked out for her (though it is one of the ideas that didn't make it in the story)..._

 _Thank you for favs and follows, thank you for reviewing too, and of course, thank you for reading! :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER :** Skip beat!'s not mine **  
**

~~~ **WED** **.17.06.07-21:30** ~~~

"Well that was delicious!" she said as she put down her fork and he smiled proudly.

"Thank you."

"No, thank _you_!" she smiled.

He had cooked his first meal, totally by himself. A simple meal, but still. He had to start somewhere. He had insisted on helping her cook on their first date, and he had promised to her that he would learn. He knew she loved to cook for him, but he felt it was his job to take care of her too. She knew they weren't empty words, she had seen it, and so she agreed to teach him. Of course both of them mainly used these cooking classes as an excuse to have her at his place every occasion they got. It had only been a couple of weeks, but he had been a diligent student and made real progress.

She got up and started to pick up their dishes.

"Let me help you with that." He opened the dishwasher and took the plates from her hands.

"Kuon, don't! I'll take care of it." She said as she put the dirty pan in the sink. "I appreciate you motivation, but you don't have to do _everything._ " She started scrubbing the sauce and he finished charging the washer with the dishes.

"And what would you have me do while I don't do everything? Just watch you do it?" he swiped the table and came back to embrace her from behind and breathed the lovely smell from her neck. It was so great to have her there. He never got tired of marveling about it.

"If that's what you want!" she chuckled, blushing from the feeling of his body brushing her back. She was still not totally used to it, and needed an adaptation moment every time he touched her like that. "I thought… you usually take a shower before bed."

"Want to go to bed already?" he joked "Not that I mind…" he caressed her hips and kissed her shoulder, making her wriggle slightly.

"Well if you were trying to help, you should stop what you're doing right now." she murmured "You're making me lose all concentration, I don't know what I was doing anymore."

"You need to concentrate on the cleaning of the pan?" he joked and she turned to him, pushing her finger lightly on his chest.

"Yes. Or else, things don't get done." She pouted "You let me do what I have to do, and go clean yourself." She blushed some more "You dirty boy." She tried to sound confident but it was still weird to say these things. She made an effort, he seemed to like it…

"You're just too cute." He chuckled. He still didn't know what exactly had been going on with her, but he guessed she was on her way to becoming the woman he had had a glimpse of. She was pushing herself, and she did it for him. He loved it. "Ok, I'm going" He cupped her face and gave her a soft kiss while he hugged her closer with his other arm. She crept her hand up his arm and caressed his nape. He found her completely flushed when he pulled back. "And then I'll show you how dirty I am." He gave her a peck and smiled before he left.

Kyouko turned back to her scrubbing task, thoughtful.

She had been getting lessons too. Kuon was a dedicated teacher and a passionate lover. He was more careful than his future self, always spending a long time just kissing her until she was relaxed enough. But as soon as her hand was on his butt, or when she tried to explore other territories, he ran wild. He didn't have any issues with doing things under the clothes, too. The sensations were just as great as what she had experienced in the future, even better actually. The things he did were similar, but they involved a lot more of mouth and tongue… She blushed. He kissed her everywhere. Really everywhere. _Oh god,_ her stomach twitched, just the way he looked at her from down there… How could he do such embarrassing things without even blinking? As for her, she had only gotten glimpses of his neither parts, so far. She had brushed him a few times, she didn't know if she was doing it right, but he never gave her a chance to spend too much time experimenting, cause every time she tried to probe the sector, he just seemed to lose it and work her up twice as hard. It was kind of frustrating…

She put the clean pan on the side and sat down. He had already cleaned up the whole counter and table before he left. She pouted. Was she really going to get used to this perfection? She had expected his dark secrets to make him look more human, but in fact, the way he had lived through it was exceptional and she had only developed more respect and admiration for this fairylike man.

At the same time, Kuon was stepping in the wide bathtub with a smile on his face.

He was obviously delighted with the blossoming of his romance. He was careful not to be too demanding, but he couldn't help spending his every waking moments thinking about her. If he had ever thought his sanity would come back to him once he'd have her, he was wrong. He texted her all the time and called her whenever he had the chance, even though she came to his place at least 3 nights a week, he never seemed to get enough.

They had to tell their close ones of course, Kyouko's lodgers at least, since she had to justify that she almost never came home. They had invited him for dinner, and he thought it went pretty well, especially with the okami. The woman seemed to have a thing for him, or well, at least, he believed she was very perceptive and protective of Kyouko, she had made a good impression on him for that. Kyouko told her love me friends too, and Lory figured it out, because there's no hiding anything love related to lovemon. And there was Yashiro. Kuon smiled, remembering the way Yashiro had found out – he was the first to know, of course! There was no hiding it to the nosy manager anyway. Kuon would have liked to have a small revenge on him, by not telling him a thing but… Well, the man knew him too well. He was his best friend, after all.

Kuon wondered if his face would change, from smiling that much. He believed your life is written on your face, from the expressions that you make the most. That's why some people seem to be always frowning. He was now always smiling. Like a Buddha. Just the perspective of watching her fall asleep in his arms that night and waking up next to her the next morning made it worth cooking and eating.

A few minutes later, Kyouko was standing before the bathroom door. She was blushing furiously from what she was about to do. He had seen all of her already, even though one piece at a time, but none of her body parts had remained private to him. It was only fair that she too got to look, right? Seven years from now, the two of them were going to be totally comfortable with each other's birthday suits, that too, had to start somewhere.

She cracked the door open discretely, without even knocking and automatically closed her eyes when she saw him rinsing himself, his back to her.

He was smiling stupidly when he heard the noise. He turned to the door and saw her timidly poking her head inside. Her face was red and her eyes shut close. _So cute_.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Sure she didn't come to join him… Did she?

"Everything is fine!" she squealed. She came in and closed the door behind her, her eyes still tightly shut. "Can I look?" she asked hesitantly, which made him laugh. "Don't make fun!" she pouted and she opened her eyes.

He was standing completely naked in front of her, she watched from bottom to top and stopped to his face. She was hugging herself uncomfortably and took small steps, her eyes never leaving his. His heartbeat accelerated in anticipation.

"See something you like?" he teased when she came closer.

She stilled and nodded slightly. Her throat was dry. She was still staring at him silently when she started to undress.

He watched her eagerly as she stripped before him. Neither of them said anything. He licked his lips, hypnotized by the sight of the rosy skin being revealed piece by piece of clothing. He wasn't sure what she had in mind but she seemed determined.

Kyouko was feeling pretty stupid when she took her panties off and found herself standing before him like Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. This bathroom would be their Eden. Anywhere he was present was paradise.

He helped her into the tub and swallowed when their skins came in contact. Kuon had already let out most of his accumulated frustration, in the previous weeks, by worshiping her relentlessly. He made her come several times every night she slept over and he realized he was greedy. He had never actually given her a chance to really touch or look at him.

They kissed and caressed tenderly. Kyouko brushed his wet hair and moaned into his mouth. He pushed her lightly into the wall and guided her leg up. She felt him directly against her skin for the first time. This was the closest they had ever been. He ground along her wetness and she clung to him dizzily while he kissed her neck. She swayed in his arms and rocked slowly.

"Oh god." he groaned "you're just so…" he put a finger inside her, making her hug tighter.

 _He's doing it again!_ She thought, once she steadied herself. She was going to participate this time! She wanted to hear him more, she wanted him to give her the look she'd seen on him in the videos. She wanted to take possession of him totally. She glided her fingers down his back and put both hands on his ass.

"Kuon" she called softly "let me…." One of her hands slid between them. She could feel the blood pulse in her temples. "I want to…" she let her fingers travel further down and she hesitated when she felt him. "Me too…"

He stopped himself when he felt her. He moved a bit and sought her eyes.

"I'm yours my love." He was leaning heavily both his forearms against the tiles and had a hard time restraining himself when her fingers curled around him.

Kyouko guessed the shape blindly with curious fingers. She felt him still nervously when she moved her hand up. He licked his lips, his eyes were dark.

"You're like a mountain…" She said huskily. She brought her other hand on him and concentrated on her task. "One I want to climb." She watched delightedly as his composure slowly crumbled.

"Kyouko…" He hardly kept himself away enough from her to fondle him. "This is… ungh." Her hands moved methodically on his shaft. She eyed it discreetly from time to time. The light blush on her face and her scrupulous resolution were mesmerizing. Soon enough he felt himself close to the edge when she became more confident and her movements accelerated.

She studied his face carefully when his breathing became erratic and she felt him twitch in her hands. She felt so empowered, like she was holding a weapon of mass destruction. He was at her mercy. He moaned deeply and spilled himself in her hand. He panted and rushed to hug her close to him.

Kyouko was surprised by the sticky substance on her hand. She watched curiously as the water cleaned it away.

"God Kyouko," he mumbled in her neck "that was…. Amazing…"

"Kuon." She caressed his back contently.

"I want you so bad." He confessed in a whisper.

He was overwhelmed by the reality of their situation. It was just a matter of time before they would make love. She was ready, he knew it. It still seemed unreal, somehow.

"I know" she answered "I kinda feel like this has all happened before." She remembered her future. "Like it's been happening over and over…" she understood, now, what future Kuon meant by being in sync. She was glad that this was the way it was happening. That he was the one, now, to be the first to touch her in this way. "Forever." She measured the chance it was for them to experience the many aspects of their relationship. "I think I get it now…" this moment was going to pass, and they would never get back to this.

The smile she gave him reminded him of the press conference. And everything after that.

"We don't have to rush…" he said reassuringly.

"I want to go all the way." She blushed, caressing his face. "I want to have you completely…"

"You own me, already… you can do what you want, when you want with me." As if to punctuate, his member twitched lightly against her thigh.

She looked up to him. "We don't have to rush, but we don't have to wait. I just want it to be special."

He frowned.

"I can put my proposal plan in motion for the end of next week." he smiled deviously "would that work for you?"

"Pro…" _Oh._ He meant ask her… _So soon? And he made plans?_ "I guess…" she blushed. So they would be engaged by the end of next week? That would be the perfect time to… "Yeah…"

"I promise, it will be special."

~~~ **FRI.27.12.24-21:00** ~~~

"Shhh…" he kissed her quiet while he pushed inside of her. She moaned in his mouth and dug her fingers in his back, her legs tightening their hold around him. He gave a few more thrusts as they finished their business in a hurry. They hugged tightly in their shared bliss and pulled away.

They were in a service closet that didn't even lock.

"Mmmm… That was nice…" she said as he helped her down the shelf she was precariously sitting on.

"That was my pleasure."

They both straightened their clothes.

"Is this our new thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Please!" she huffed "It's like, the third time this week already!"

"Fourth."

"Fourth?" she thought about it "The restaurant's toilet, the car and the closet just now…"

"There were two occurrences in the car."

"Oh, that's right. I always forget to count the car."

"Is it bothering you? You want to stop?" he made a puppy face "I thought it turned you on."

"It's ok." she pouted.

"You want to do it again?" he chuckled, reaching for her.

"Stop joking around" she smacked his hand like a kid's looming over a cookie jar "I'm sure everyone is looking for us."

"Yeah, unfortunately, that's one of the inconveniences of throwing the party… Shall we go back then?"

She nodded and he listened at the door.

"I think it's clear." he said and opened the door, he checked quickly and closed it back. "See you in there." he said and kissed her before he slipped out like the wind.

She let a few minutes pass, and checked the corridor herself. No one was in sight, so she came out and headed back to the reception room.

[…]

"Ah, there you are." Kanae said reproachfully when her friend came to stand next to her. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I was in the bathroom." Kyouko said apologetically.

"Sure." Kanae had noticed Kuon's disappearance at around the same time as hers, and his coming back the same way just a few minutes ago. Instead of commenting, she continued with what she intended to say. "I just ran into Sandra, she was…"

"Oh, Sandra's here?" she looked at her watch "She's a bit early. Where is she?"

"Over there." Kanae started to walk "So, I heard the Musashi production is almost over." Kuon was starring in an American adaptation of Yoshikawa's masterpiece.

"Yes!" Kyouko answered cheerfully "And it's going to be big."

"I'm sure it is." She smiled.

"Kuon's Musashi… Just, wow."

"Yeah, that's a great character, you must be proud." It was heartwarming how Kyouko's eyes still lit up when she spoke of her husband.

"Not just proud." Kyouko joked "Just picture it: my own personal Musashi!" she laughed "Just when I thought he couldn't be sexier-"

"Please stop right here." Kanae cut her before she'd lose herself in the usual praise. "Are you ready to tell me about _your_ next contract then?" Her power couple friend's life organization, she knew, was to take turns in working, so that one of them was always at home.

"I haven't decided yet." Kyouko pinched her lips "But it's down to two. One here, one there."

"Oh." Kyouko and Kuon's filmographies were distributed between Asian and American studios. "So you might go back." She felt a prick in her heart. She had gotten used to her friend's presence these last few months, she forgot it was just luck that this one was shooting in Japan. _Yashiro is going to be so disappointed_ , she thought to herself, _he was so happy you guys were back_. "That makes me a little sad." She said. "Our kids have hardly gotten to know each other." Time flew by so fast, they hardly had the time to see each other while they were here.

"Oh, my poor _Moko_!" Kyouko stopped and gave her a sweet hug "Don't worry! Our kids will be best friends, we'll make them!"

"Don't call me that!" Kanae laughed "I know, I know." They reached the other side of the room, where she had left their other friend. "Yashiro thinks Midori has a thing for Ryu." She teased, and Kyouko's eyes opened wide.

"These guys!" she exclaimed "Kuon keeps telling me that Ryu has a thing for Midori. They're not even 1, for god's sake!"

"They're ganging up on us." She commented absentmindedly as she looked around but couldn't find Sandra.

"I think he wants to stay here…" Kyouko said. "And I think we might…" She seemed to suggest something and Kanae picked it up.

"Is something going on?"

"Well" she lowered her voice "we haven't told anyone yet, but-"

"Hey girls!" a voice called behind her, and interrupted them.

[…]

She greeted her older friends happily. Both of them were wearing clothes she had designed, and they looked beautiful. They had always been her inspiration, and had always supported her. And tonight, her brand was trending and she felt proud to have such ambassadors.

"So good to see you Maria!" Kyouko gave her a quick hug "How _dashing_ do I look?" she questioned rhetorically, taking a step back.

"Take the words right out of my mouth!" Maria laughed. Kyouko was so charismatic. She had always known it. She remembered the first time she met her. It was just obvious that Kyouko was _someone_.

"Your brand is really taking off Maria," Kanae spoke, gesturing at her dress "congratulation, this is beautiful."

"I am very honored by your praise, thank you very much." Maria nodded humbly. "As you should know, the two of you were always my muses." She smiled and their conversation went on.

Kyouko was something like an adoptive guide to her. She was no _motherly_ substitute, nor was she really a big sister, as she had made her to be at first, no. She was more than that. Kyouko was a philosophy. More than anything, she had allowed kid Maria to be herself. Kyouko herself had fought to both become and remain her very own self. That was exhilarating.

"So where's the boyfriend?" Kyouko asked cheerfully "I'm pretty sure I invited him."

"Boyfriend?" Maria squealed "You know I don't have a boyfriend!"

"And yet, you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"As do I!" Kanae teased "He and I are good friends, as you know, and I'm pretty confident that he likes you too."

Maria felt her cheeks redden. _Come on don't make me hope!_ She had given up on Hiou san years ago, when he started dating a girl his age. Well, sure, he was single now, but...

"We're just friends…" she grumbled, and the older women just smiled.

"If you say so." Kyouko winked.

"By the way Maria, have you by any chance seen Sandra Martinez around?" Kanae asked after a while. "we were looking for her she's supposed to-"

"Oh, that's right I did!" Maria remembered "She asked me to tell you everything is taken care of." She informed them. "She just took off with grandpa."

Kyouko and Kanae looked at each other and laughed. _Yeah I know_ , Maria joined them, _poor Sandra Martinez!_

They headed back to the buffet, in their carefree chatter.

[…]

She played the last note and remained motionless as she let out a breath and listened to the fading tone.

A second or two passed, in the expecting silence of the room, and she relaxed.

She lifted her head and the clapping started.

She met Sho's eyes. He was in the front row and he smiled to her, nodding his head proudly. Next to him, the host couple was smiling to her too.

She stood up, leaving her instrument and walked to the front of the stage. She bowed.

Playing in a private party like that was very different from the usual concerts she performed. Usually the audience had bought their tickets and chosen to be there, while right now, she had no idea whether these people knew her, or even listened to classical music in general. It was kind of impressive to have an audience composed of such a high percentage of famous actors and directors. It was Sho's idea that she offered to play for Kyouko's party, and all in all, it was still an opportunity, and a way to manifest her friendship to the Hizuri couple. And she loved to play…

Kyouko and Kuon stepped onto the stage and came to congratulate her. They exchanged a couple of words and shook hands.

"Please don't be shy, give it all for Sandra Martinez!" Kuon said and she bowed again. "I come from a music-loving family, and I really appreciated your interpretation of Cassadó" he went on. She was surprised by his specific compliment, it showed some kind of an expert take on it. "Thank you Sandra!"

Sandra thanked them too, before she walked off the stage. The audience was still clapping and cheering for her.

"You were amazing!" Sho hugged her happily.

"Thanks!" she gave him a quick kiss "I actually enjoyed this!"

"I knew you would."

She leaned into him and enjoyed the feel of him, while the celebrities on the stage waited for the room to quiet down.

Someone poked her shoulder and she turned her face to meet… Hizuri Kuu's smiling face. He was gracing her with a thumb up "I'm a big fan of Bach's 1st suite for cello." He said "I loved the way you made it yours."

 _Wow._ She had seen this man in movie theaters when she was a kid. She bowed, smiling and blushing. She muttered a few humble words in English, and the man patted her shoulder before he turned to his wife who also smiled to her. This was a world that was foreign to her, only a few years prior. Who would have thought that after she decided to study in a Japanese conservatoire, she would end up meeting a J-pop star and decide to stay here? Classical music was not a path she had chosen expecting to meet this kind of people.

"Hey, hey!" Kyouko's voice spoke from the stage finally "stop that! Everyone here is a friend." She continued once the acclamations calmed down. "You shouldn't have to clap for us." she frowned, and Kuon laughed.

"That's right," he said putting his hand on her waist nonchalantly "you guys, why are you applauding the people on stage? I mean, what planet do you come from?"

Everybody laughed while she elbowed him. There were easily a hundred persons in this room, and everyone was a close friend of the couple. It was impressive.

"Anyway, we just wanted to say, thank you all for coming, enjoy yourselves!"

The room's lights were turned back on and the host couple stepped out of stage.

Sandra was still looking at Kyouko and Kuon when the crowd dispersed. She saw them walk straight to the Hizuri couple, who were still standing not far from her and Sho, along with another couple whom she guessed were probably Kyouko's parents.

"What do you think they're talking about?" she asked her fiancé.

"What?" he looked in their direction. They were hugging happily.

"Doesn't it look like they just got some great news?"

"I don't know." Sho said, pensively, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I don't really care… they're happy, good for them." he kissed the crook of her neck and she melted in his arms "I have my own happiness to look after."

[…]

"Here we go!" Julie picked up the child who was crawling while her husband was arguing with the 3 year old who didn't want to leave the party.

"I want to stay with mommy!" Rosa whined.

"Mommy is staying here with me" Kuon said "you need to get to bed with Baba and Jiji." He patted her head reassuringly "We'll see you in the morning."

"And the sooner you fall asleep, the faster it will come!" Kyouko added before she gave her daughter a tight hug.

"Will daddy cook breakfast?" the child's eyes lit up, which made Julie smile. Who would have thought her son would become the consecrated cook for their family brunches?

"Of course pumpkin" Kuon lifted the girl up in his arms "I can make the eggs you like."

"Yay!" the child rejoiced "I love daddy's eggs!"

A corner of the reception room had been made kid safe and arranged with toys, books and beanbags. With the hour getting late, most of the kids had already left with their parents. Since Kyouko and Kuon were hosting, it had been decided that Julie and Kuu would take the kids home.

Still carrying Ryu, Julie walked up to Kyouko.

"Say good night to mommy."

Kyouko took her son in her arms and smiling beautifully , she moved closer to Kuon and Rosa. The four of them really made a splendid picture. She watched as Kuon kissed his son's forehead and Kyouko caressed her daughter's cheek, they were happy and it warmed her heart. And with the recent news, it was just…

Kuu's arm folded on her shoulder, bringing her out of her reverie.

"You ready love?"

"Yes!" she gave him a peck and moved to retrieve the toddler while Kuu took Rosa in his arms.

"Thanks again guys, see you tomorrow" Kuon saluted them.

"You know it's our pleasure." Julie said.

"That's what grandparents are for!" Kuu added.

They bid their farewell to each other and walked toward the exit. Rosa yawned and laid her head on her grandpa's shoulder.

"Ah, those kids." Kuu said after a while.

"Yeah" Julie smiled emotionally, thinking about her wonderful children "don't they remind you of us?"

They arrived to the glass door where the stroller was and Julie gently placed the sleepy baby boy.

"I don't know" Kuu answered "in a way they _are_ probably as in love as we used to be."

"Used to?" she shot him a glare.

"Are!" he corrected hastily "As in love as we _still_ are of course, my angel. That part reminds me of us." He addressed her a syrupy smile.

She got up and huffed as they resumed their walking out of the building to where their rental car was parked.

The mansion the party was held at was in a wood boarding a lake. In the half moon light, the setting was charming. A paved lane meandered under tall trees to the parking space a bit further.

"But other than that" Kuu spoke again. "I think they're better than us. "They look like they have everything figured out."

Julie thought about it. Kuon and Kyouko did seem to have it all, carrier-wise as well as privately. Their bond was obvious and unbreakable and their kids were lively and well cared for.

They arrived to the car and started to fasten the kids on their seats in the back. They were half asleep, so it went smoothly.

"We should have had another kid." Julie thought out loud. "Look how good it is for Rosa to have a brother..."

When Kuon was Rosa's age, they had no way of knowing what he would later go through. She had tortured herself about what she should have done differently for the past 15 years.

"You're right, they are better parents than we ever were..." Julie concluded a bit sadly.

"Hey, don't worry about it my love." Kuu walked up to her and hugged her warmly "Everything turned out fine. No parent is perfect, and you can't shield your child from life." he kissed her forehead and went on "If anything, we succeeded, since we were able to help him become a better person than us." he nodded to emphasize his words " _That_ is the goal of a parent, and _that_ , we did."

She caressed his shoulders and kissed him softly.

"Thank you." she said "You always know exactly what to say."

"Yay!" he exclaimed like a kid "I bet my boy gets that from me."

"Of course he does." they separated and moved to sit inside the car. "He got all of his qualities from you."

"Don't be so modest!" he said as he started the car. "You passed on your temper to him."

"Very funny."

She looked at the kids in the back, already lulled to sleep by the smooth movements of the car. Would these lovelies become even better persons than Kyouko and Kuon? _I hope they'll be ok._

[…]

A few hours later, the younger Hizuri couple locked the door on their party hall, being the last to leave the place.

"What time is it?" she asked as they walked on the paved path.

"You don't want to know."

"Huh, I hope Ryu is not going to wake up at 6AM!"

"I'll get up." he said, reaching for her waist and bringing her into him "You can sleep."

"Thank you my love." she mewed. "You are the most wonderful father in the world." she stopped and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

As they stood there, under the clear sky, their kiss became more hungry. He opened her coat and let his hands travel on her dress. He cupped her ass and lifted up her leg with one hand so as to press her to him. She clung to him, startled and he started operating on the zipper on the back of her dress.

"You are so drunk" she chuckled.

"Good thing you're driving." he whispered and claimed her lips again.

She trailed her hands up his torso, caressing him on the way up to his shoulder and she slipped her fingers in his hair.

"Are you going to take me right here?" she asked huskily and he pulled back slightly.

"Yes." He looked around and picked her up guiding her legs to wrap around his waist.

She giggled as she was lifted up to his chest, both his hands locking under her bosoms. Still holding her, he walked a few steps away from the lane and into the beginning of the wood. He put her down and resumed his bestial advances, pulling on her dress and covering her breasts with burning kisses.

Kyouko backed herself to lean against a wide tree that was right behind her, and moaned, keeping him close to her with her hands in his hair as he sucked and licked wildly.

When one of his hands crept under her dress and up to her leg she pushed him lightly.

"Wait here." she said and he looked up, pulling back from the delicious breasts reluctantly. She caressed his face and said "I want to go first."

He smiled and moved slightly away, just enough for her to stoop down before him.

"You're so hot when you're inebriated." she said affectionately, all the while unzipping his pants and pulling down his boxers to free the beast.

"And you're so horny when you're pregnant." he said between gritted teeth when she pumped him.

"The hormones..." she eyed him sexily as she proceeded with her task.

 _ **Author's note**_

 _Yeah, I went with Rosa. It was hard to come up with kid's names (cause I didn't really care) so at least this one was easy._

 _At first, I wanted to tell this second half from the point of view of every side character, including some of those who weren't mentioned in earlier chapters (I wanted the story to convey a feeling of togetherness), but I was too lazy to actually work on it, and it would have been too long anyway, so this is what I settled for. I think it works._

 _I debated a lot throughout the writing of this story, whether or not it was right to pair Kanae with Yashiro. I'm not especially rooting for them in canon, but something seemed to happen when I wrote chapter 8, and the idea stayed with me. Then it seemed to fit in this present chapter, so I went for it._

 _On another note, I am an amateur musician myself, and it was interesting to me, imagining and trying to describe what Sandra could feel like, performing in an occasion such as this. Also, I always thought for Kuon to be able to copy Chopin on the piano, he has to have had some sort of musical education._

 _So here we go, only 2 chapters left. If everything goes right, I'll publish them both this week. Thanks for sticking with this story this far!_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : don't own Skip Beat!

~~~ **FRI** **.17.06.16-22:00** ~~~

"Here you go."

He handed the roasted marshmallow to her.

"Thank you sir," She said, taking the stick carefully "I think you have mastered this recipe." She bit timidly in the molten candy. "Ah!" she hissed "It's hot!"

"Have you never had this?" he asked curiously.

"I've heard of it." She said "I've seen it on TV, I've just never had the chance… You know, this is my first time camping, too."

"I can't believe it!" he shrugged "You never slept outside?"

"Well… This is my first time." She blushed from the double meaning of her words.

Both of them knew what they were here for. Both of them were very much looking forward to it, actually, but that didn't make the situation any less awkward. Kuon wondered if he was supposed to take matters into his hands, or if she would give him the go. Kyouko wondered if she was supposed to do something, or to just wait for it to happen.

He coughed and hugged her shoulder tenderly. They were sitting close to a campfire boarding a settlement he had arranged for the night in their special place. There was a huge cover that was tightened to a few trees. A mattress and pillows had been installed under it. Right outside the tent-like installation, Kuon had set a fire and a large log for them to sit on. Everything, he had assured her, was removable. She believed him, she had seen this place, unchanged, seven years from now. She leaned into his warmth and sighed contently from the nice feeling of them being there, together again, for the first time in – chronologically – this many years.

"This was how my father lit the fire." He said after a while, commenting on the ancestral technique he had used just minutes before. "He learned what stones to use, and he taught me."

"So you can light a fire anywhere?" she asked in amazement "I mean, as long as you find the right stones?"

"I guess so." He answered carefully "And the right initiator too." He shrugged "I mean, I brought everything I needed here with me tonight. To be honest, I'd be pretty lucky nowadays to find the right stone, the mushroom, the grass, and everything just anywhere."

"So it doesn't count?" she laughed.

"So you have to be prepared." He stated. "What do you think they did in prehistoric times? They collected and probably preciously kept the stones once they found them. I'm sure they knew where to find them actually. Maybe they traded them too… Who knows…" he looked to the sky pensively "It's hard to picture what their life was like…" He let his sentence trail, and his voice got lost in the emptiness of their surroundings. "I mean… They knew this planet much better than we do today. They were prepared."

The fact that he had to bring his equipment to perform the feat didn't matter to her. She saw him blow in a nest of hay on an ember he had created himself, and she saw a flame come to life from his air. It was amazing. He made her think of her earliest ancestors who had witnessed this kind of miracle. Fire seemed to be such an everyday element, yet he showed her the magic there was in it. That was Kuon. A dream come true. A never-ending dream. Everything was magic. It didn't necessarily come from him, he just showed it to her. Just like a thing as simple as fire. The beginning of everything.

It was as if he had some kind of magic power. Kuon had grown up in the wind, in a family that was aware of the riches you can find in the simple nature everywhere around you. He enjoyed sharing this with her.

"They must have looked at the sky too..." she thought out loud.

She was so lovely. He never seemed to get bored with watching her. Even now, the way her eyes seemed unable to choose what to settle on – between the flames, the stars, and him – was indescribably adorable. He had been planning this night ever since he decided he would marry her. He was careful to make everything perfect. And judging from the sparkle in her eye, it was as close to it as it needed to be. It made him smile inside. He hoped he could find a way to keep on making her smile like that forever.

He nuzzled up against her.

"Being here with you, tonight" he said "that's happiness. That's all I want my life to be."

"So do I." she answered. She marveled at the sapphire stone on her engagement ring. It was so perfect. It was just so _them_. "How do you do it?" she asked, pulling away slightly.

"Do what?"

"That magic."

He chuckled. "You think _I_ 'm the one doing it?"

The way he looked at her made her feel warm. They were closely intertwined and his gaze was deeply locked in hers.

"Aren't you?"

Both of them felt like what he said next reflected the essence of what _they_ were. This was a defining moment, and both of them would remember it as such, over the years – regardless of what was going to happen next.

"I'm not sure…" he hesitated. He remembered the confidence in her eyes, just a few weeks ago, and the way her fulfilled potential seemed to leak out of her at that time. "Maybe I'm part of it, but it's not just me. Definitely." he caressed her cheek "You are just as responsible as I am."

She felt herself flush when his kiss closed on her. He held her close to him and she did the same. Kissing was a world on its own for the two of them. It was always unique and it was always wonderful. It was like a language they were constructing together. His hand traveled down her thigh and she gripped his shoulder. She gasped when he brought her on top of him and they almost fell from their rudimentary seat.

"You have turned my life around." Kuon whispered as they settled down. "You know that, right?"

Was it the fire or was it his look? She felt like she was about to melt.

"It's just like you said." She knitted her fingers against the back of his neck. "It's something we're doing together." She smiled as a thought crossed her mind. "And speaking of things to do together…" she left her sentence unfinished in a teasing way. She knew he'd get it.

And he did.

"Yeah?" he teased in turn. "Is there something you feel like doing together right now?" Her reply consisted in her leaning in and kissing his jaw. Her hands crept under his jacket. She was both timid and daring, she had grown accustomed to their foreplay and he loved the way she touched him, both cautiously and eagerly. It made him feel fully hers. "Why don't you tell me?"

She was blushing when she pulled back. She looked into his eyes and bit her lip "Make lo-." She started cutely.

He crushed his lips to hers and got up, while she locked her legs around his waist. Carrying her like that, still kissing her, he walked to the cushions and dropped her down delicately. They kissed and caressed for a while and he pulled back. She opened her eyes and smiled trustingly. He took a moment to watch her, and he went back to kissing her. He trailed down her neck and pulled up her top to access her breasts. She dropped her shirt to the side as he unclasped her bra and unceremoniously latched on her left nipple. She jerked and bit her lip, one hand in his hair and the other undoing his pants.

He moved back up after a while and cupped her face. She turned to him, and got lost in his eyes. He took any chance he got to catch hers, instinctively trying to let her know everything he felt, even without telling her.

They let themselves get carried away in their haste, and soon enough they were totally naked. Kyouko loved the contact of his skin and the way his hands heated every part of her. It wasn't the first time that she felt him like that, but tonight, there was supposed to be a follow up. She couldn't help but be a bit uneasy, and her caresses slowed down. He took the opportunity to double his attention on her. He kissed all over her face and shoulders, while one of his hands knitted her nipple and the other teased her entrance.

Kyouko clenched him nervously. _Is this it?_

He felt her discomfort and pulled back.

"It's ok Kyouko, it's the same as usual." he kissed her nose and hugged her tenderly, his hand staying still on her butt.

"Yeah, right." She said, unconvinced. She could feel him, hard and ready, and despite herself, she was focused on the expectancy and the apprehension of the moment he would be inside of her.

"Trust me my love, just let go." He kissed her softly. "There's no rush."

She focused on his voice as he repeated sweet words to her and moved slowly with her.

"Just warn me when…" she blushed "you know… ok?" she said nervously.

He blinked a couple of time and smiled to her. "Don't worry princess, I'm not going to do anything that makes you feel scared or bother you." He kissed down her body and slowly, she started to relax. He took his time to attend to her breasts, her bellybutton, every bit of her torso, which he marked a couple of times. He kissed and nibbled all the way down to her thighs. She gasped when she felt his wet tongue search her folds. She loved when he did _that_. He seemed to like it too, he did it almost every time. She wondered if she should do the same to him, sometime. Just the thought of it turned her on. She let her hands sink in his hair and gave herself up to him.

He felt his desire build, as he kissed her there, her legs trembling on both sides of him. She was drawing circles in his hair with her thumbs. Her breathing was hefty. He loved being there, her fragrance was enticing and she was at his mercy. He sometimes thought that he could be happy with just this. He had even cummed, once, just from the smell and sounds of her orgasm. Her hips moved along with his strokes and he licked her meticulously.

"I want to hear you" he said between licks. She had become more secure with him, their sexual activity had already greatly developed. Penetration was pretty much all there was left for them to do, in the range of what was considered _regular_ sex. She moaned loudly when she came after a few minutes. He lingered there some more to kiss the inside of her thighs softly and went back up her body.

"So how's that?" he smiled and she hid her face with her hands. He sat up, bringing her up with him, keeping her close, and kissed her lips fervently. She hugged him closely and as she moved against him, she found herself aligned with his hardness. She moved back on reflex and he stopped the kiss to look at her.

They didn't need to say anything. Kyouko took him in her hand and moved herself closer. He cupped her but-cheeks delicately. She placed his shaft against herself and moved him along her slit. She shifted slowly against him. She was not scared anymore. He was looking deeply into her eyes and she held the emperor's stare valiantly. She didn't notice when his hand grabbed something from his bunched up clothes, on the side of their couch.

Kuon knew he would not be able to hold it like that for much longer. It wasn't the first time they were rubbing that way, but the perspective of being inside of her soon was driving him close to the edge. He grabbed her hips and slowed her movements, he kissed her deeply and they stopped moving.

He moved back and she saw him open some plastic wrapping… _Oh._ She had not even thought about protection. She watched curiously as he took the condom out and started to unroll it on his length. He looked up at her, embarrassed, when he was done. Was she supposed to do something now? She crooked her head interrogatively, and he smiled to her. He took her hands in his and sat straighter, with her still straddling him, while he gave her another long kiss. His heart was beating faster and faster. He put her hands on his shoulders, delicately, and slid his finger up her thighs until he reached her hips again. He guided her to shift in an appropriate position. He took his length in his hand and moaned as he ground it a couple of times to her entrance. She tightened her hold on him.

She realized all she needed to do was to lower herself down on him, and she would be the one to take him in. She brushed his cheeks with her thumbs and looked at his focused, contained expression.

She breathed in and started to let him in. His hand on her hip tensed. She bit her lip when she felt the resistance. She moved back up and breathed deeper. She kissed him when she descended on him again, this time pushing harder. She stilled once he was fully sheathed and let out a small cry in his mouth.

He just waited and kissed her quietly. His hands caressed the small of her back. He staid still, deep inside her, neither of them had moved, and she felt she was beginning to adjust. She stopped the kiss to look at him after a while. His eyes were burning with a fire she had never seen. The corner of her lips curved slightly.

"Now you're mine…" she whispered. "and I'm yours."

He nodded expectantly as he felt her moving up his shaft. She held on to him as she moved, concentrating on the feel of him inside of her. It felt weird, and it made squishy noises. _I wonder what is romantic about that._ Maybe it was the foreignness of the feeling, but she didn't understand what was supposed to be better about it than everything they had done so far.

"Are you ok?" he asked laboriously. His face was tense and he was breathing heavily. She nodded as she moved up and down in shallow thrusts. He moved ever so slightly, following her tempo.

"Am I doing it right?" she asked after a while.

"Oh god." he replied in a strained voice "Yes, you're perfect…" he whispered as she slid back down. "Just do what feels good." He closed his eyes and gave a stronger thrust which made her moan.

He reached deeper this way, and her walls started to feel warmer. She furrowed her brows and gripped him, as she tried to accelerate but couldn't find the right position. She arched her back and came down strongly on him.

He couldn't hold himself back any longer. She had obviously gotten used to the feel of him, and he started to plunge restlessly inside of her. This took her off guard and she found herself unable to keep up. He laid back down over her and pushed on his arms so that he could see her. Her eyes were closed, her head jerked to the side, her cheeks flushed. She had one hand over her mouth while the other was still on his shoulder.

"Look at me." he commanded, removing her hand from her face. She turned his way and opened her hazed eyes slowly. She smiled and weaved her fingers between his, the blush never leaving her face.

He gave her a short kiss and started rocking. Fast at first, as he got carried away, but after a while he slowed down. She looked up at him in fascination. He rubbed inside of her in a tantalizing way, and she opened her legs unconsciously, welcoming him. The sight of him on top of her, his stare never leaving hers, was the most magnificent spectacle she had ever seen. She drew him closer for a kiss and he slowed down even more. He caressed her face with one hand while the other brushed her side all the way to her hip. He grabbed her there and gave a long, hard thrust. She gasped in his mouth and he picked up a faster rhythm, making her moan louder and louder. He ended the kiss and retreated slightly, accelerating his thrusts, he felt himself coming closer as he contemplated her flushed form, wriggling uncontrollably under him. She grabbed on to his arms and cried his name as the tide washed over her. He felt her tighten around him and finally let himself go. It had been so long, and this was Kyouko. He groaned and fell on her, breathless as he gave the last deep thrust of his release. Her arms closed on his back and she heard his breathing in her ear.

"I am the happiest person alive." He whispered and he kissed her temple after a minute.

"How about me, then?" she folded her leg around his and they moved to their side. He brushed the hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure I'm happier."

She laughed. He started to pull out but she stopped him, with her hand on his ass.

"Wait…" she said. "Is it bad if I want to stay like that for a little while?" she asked timidly. "I mean is it maybe, something we're not supposed to-"

"The only thing you risk if you ask me to stay inside you" he said huskily "is that I ravage you some more."

She gulped.

"I'll take that risk." She smiled as she felt him twitch.

~~~ **MON** **.32.05.18-14:00** ~~~

"Don't drink it all!" the 4 year old yelled to her brother anxiously.

It was _family week_ , and they were in a foreign country where the weather was hot. She had never been this hot, and she felt thirsty. She was waiting for her turn to drink at the fountain, but it seemed like her brother had been there for so long! She wondered if there would be any water left for her, when her turn would come up.

"Don't drink it all!" she repeated, biting her lips. She looked up to her sister.

"That's right Ryu," that one laughed and winked to her "leave some for Aoi!"

"Don't be stupid," Ryu grumbled when he finally moved away "it's tap water, it's not like I can finish it, even if I want to."

Aoi didn't understand. She looked to one and to the other, and they burst out laughing. She realized they were making fun of her and she turned on her heels, pouting.

"Moooom!" she whined, running to the table her parents were sitting at.

"What is it honey?" her mother's comforting voice spoke warmly.

Aoi relaxed in her arms and complained about her sibling's teasing. Her mother patted her head and explained to her what her brother meant.

"It's ok, sweetheart." She concluded with a smile "It was funny, that's all." She crooked her head.

Aoi looked at her father who was smiling too.

She knew her parents were not making fun of her. They were providing her with an explanation. But there was still something she didn't get.

"Is tap water infinite?" she asked.

Her mom and dad looked at each other.

"Come here." Her dad said, and she came to sit on his knees. "It's not that clean water from a public fountain is infinite," he started "because clean water is something precious and you are absolutely right, saving it is important." He poked her nose "But it would take many many years, for many many people to drain all of the clean tap water in this country."Do you think your brother alone could drink that much water, right now?"

She felt stupid all of a sudden. She looked over to the direction of the fountain and saw her sister and brother throwing water at each other.

"They're wasting it!" she exclaimed. Her parents had taught her that it was not right to waste, and she expected them to take her side. Instead, they shared another look and chuckled.

"I think they're just very hot, I can't blame them… You should go play with them." Her dad said.

"Yes, I'm sure you want to do the same." Her mom winked "Hah! Weren't you thirsty, too?"

Aoi realized she had totally forgotten to take her turn!

She jumped to the floor and ran back to the water, calling to her siblings cheerfully.

Mom and dad were right after all, they needed to refresh. This country was really hot. What was the name again? Africa? Yes, that was it, she thought. And the city was Cameroun. _Right._

[…]

"She's a sweet one." Kuon said as he looked at his daughter running away. "I think this one can actually do it."

"You mean, save the world?"

It was a joke between them. When she was pregnant with Rosa, they gave a lot of thoughts to what being parents, what bringing a child into this world meant. Was it reasonable? What kind of a world would this child grow up into? What about the resources drying out and being soiled? What about war and growing xenophobia? Wasn't it selfish to create new lives only for them to face impossible challenges that the previous generations had created and were unable to solve? It was like you expected your kid to save the world on their own once you'd be gone. So whenever one of them would question whether it was right to want to become parents, the other would answer _"They're going to save the world, what is wrong with that?"_

"Yes, she's probably going to save the world…" Kyouko said pensively "She's going to convince everyone."

"She's lecturing me, most of the time, you know?" he laughed "You have to be careful what you tell her, cause she never lets anything go."

"She's driven" Kyouko laughed too "I'll give her that."

"Wonder where she got _that_ from…" her husband winked.

She reached for his hand across the table. _Alone week_ had become _family week_ , and family week was only about traveling the world with the kids. Even their youngest child had already set foot on 5 continents.

She thought back, nostalgically, to the times when they were alone, as they caressed each other's hands.

"What do you say we send them to your parents next year…" she said. "They offer every year. I think the kids are old enough now…" He didn't say anything, he looked at their hands, woven together and smiled. "It's just a week…" she added.

"I'd love that." He said. "Having you all to myself for a week." He got up and kissed her over their picnic table. "Let's revive _alone week_ next year." He smiled when he pulled back.

"I think they've had enough…" he sighed, looking at the kids who were still throwing water at each other.

"Yeah, we're not raising them as wasters." she shrugged.

"That's basically what Aoi said."

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _Sorry the 2_ _nd_ _part was shorter, I was not that inspired by this scene from the perspective of a child. I did it cause it seemed like an interesting idea but I'm afraid I didn't take it to its full potential. I didn't know what to add and since I kind of got carried away on the length of the 1_ _st_ _part, I thought this would do._

 _On a side note, I suggest you look up the prehistoric techniques to light a fire, there are tons of resources available on the web. I actually perform both methods for work (yes, I have a great job), and it really is as fascinating as Kuon made it in this chapter. Ok, I'll admit, it was kind of me talking through Kuon, but I can see him knowing this kind of stuff, and having this reasoning, so it didn't seem too far fetched to have him do that, and I thought it was a nice way to show how seemingly obvious things can feel magic.  
_

 _Next chapter will be the conclusion, there won't be much going on since it's just a way to wrap it up nicely. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to use all my ideas for this story... And since there are some scenes I really wanted to write, I might give you extra chapters - nothing is written yet, so if you'd like to read more,_ _let me know!_

 _Thank you so much for reading, for the favs and follows and for the feedback, it really makes the sharing of this story more enjoyable for me.  
_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!

~~~ **SUN.22.03.27-14:00** ~~~

"Can you pass me the bread please." Maria asked timidly to the teenager sitting right next to her.

Hiou smiled and handed it to her. She blushed. _He must think I'm such a kid._ She thought sadly. She reached for a slice of ham and fixed herself a quick sandwich. She peeked timidly in his direction thoughtfully. He was happily chatting with Yashiro. Maria knew the young actor had a crush on Kanae, and she didn't understand how he could be so relaxed. Thought they were not going out, it was obvious something was going on between the actress and the manager, but Hiou didn't seem jealous at all.

She was having a picnic with her friends, by the blossoming cherry trees. She was the youngest one there. Kyouko had invited her, but she wasn't sure she was fitting in.

"How is it going over there, Maria?" Kyouko asked nicely. She was facing her on the other side of the circle of a dozen people that they were.

"I'm good!" the young girl answered politely.

"It's been a while since we got to talk, how is your drawing going?"

"Same as usual…" all eyes turned her way when she started answering "I practice a lot, I think I'm improving."

"She is!" her grandpa exclaimed "I'm getting her sewing lessons next year."

"You're just thinking about the crazy outfits you expect me to make for you." Maria teased, which made everybody laugh. She blushed again as she felt her crush's gaze on her, and even more when he talked to her.

"Do you draw clothes Maria san?"

"I do." She looked up to see his kind smile.

"Maria designed my wedding dress." Kyouko said.

"Waw, really?" Hiou asked, impressed."That's so cool!"

"Maria has a great eye." Kuon added

"Yes," Kyouko continued "she can make anyone look good!"

"Like you need a dress to look gorgeous." Kuon said lovingly, tightening his hold on her waist.

Maria remained silent as everyone complimented her.

"I remember that dress," Manaka said "it was beautiful."

The conversation went on about designers and the fashion world and Maria bit in her sandwich silently. Her heartbeat settled down when Hiou seemed to finally disinterest himself of her.

She looked at Kyouko and Kuon, and remembered when they got together. She hadn't been jealous either. She knew she was too young for Ren, well, for Kuon anyway. And she loved Kyouko so much, she was happy she was the one with him. Maybe Hiou felt the same way? Maybe his friendship with Yashiro was sincere and he was able to get over his feelings for Kanae. Maybe she would get over her feelings for him, the same way she realized her feelings for Ren had just been a childish crush. But were her feelings now just a _childish crush_? She was no longer an 8 years old.

"The fashion industry is so ruthless." Kanae was saying "Isn't that right Kuon?" everybody laughed since Kuon had stopped all his modeling activities a few years back.

"Well" he said "Maybe one has a more promising career being a designer than a model."

"Especially in terms of longevity." Manaka nodded.

"How come we never hang out with models?" one of the Ishibashi brothers said. _Which one is he again?_ Maria hadn't spent much time with them and had never watched their show. _The goofy one, what's his name?_

"Look who wants to meet models!" one of his siblings, the shy one, said.

"Yes I want to date models!" the goofy brother exclaimed excitedly "They're so beautiful, like creatures from another world!"

As everyone was commenting on the young man's exaggerations, Maria noticed a strange mood between her best friends. Kyouko looked to her side and Kuon brushed his nose very slightly against her cheek.

"I dated a bunch of models." The 3rd brother - the popular one - spoke this time "they're not that different from other girls." He said detachedly.

"Yeah, Chidori continued, models are so overrated."

"Isn't that right, Kuon?" Kanae laughed, and Kyouko looked up with a forced smile on her face. She was leaning into her husband and he was caressing her arm.

"They are." he said simply and he hugged her close.

Everyone fell silent for a second, until one of the brothers spoke.

"Yeah. I give up. You probably dated more models than me."

"I bet you never dated Helen Smith." His goofy brother said.

"You dated Helen Smith?" the goofy brother addressed Kuon "From Guxxi?"

"And Amanda Stone" Yashiro added.

"And Sally Pratt." Maria's grandpa said loudly.

"Oh that's right!" Chidori said "I remember her."

"Wasn't her name Elly?" Kanae frowned "Or Reilly?"

"No, you're getting her mixed up with Mary Price." Yashiro corrected.

"Whom Kuon dated too…" her grandpa said, amused.

During this whole exchange, Kyouko had moved back, just enough to look at Kuon. He had turned to face her and they seemed to communicate silently. They did that sometimes, like they didn't need words. Kyouko's smile turned into a true one gradually, and Kuon kissed her forehead before he pulled her into him again.

"It was a long time ago," Kyouko spoke finally, interrupting her friends' debate about her husband's numerous exes. Maria knew this was a subject she didn't like "we don't need to talk about that."

"What did any of them become, anyway?" Manaka asked, turning to Kuon.

"How should I know!" he said and everybody laughed.

"Well, that settles it." Yashiro joked. "Fashion designer is a better job than top model."

"Good choice Maria!" Kanae cheered, and the younger girl smiled politely.

Maria didn't care about being a model anyway. She liked the clothes and she liked to wear them, she liked to look nice, like most girls her age, but what she liked the most was to express her imagination. Every time she held her pen, she had so many ideas that it was hard to stop. And she never drew the same outfit twice, it was really an unlimited creative field. Even though she was young, she was confident she would keep her passion for all her life. She would never get bored with the designing.

"Maria can be a model I'm sure."

Hearing his voice made her feel like the world had gone silent. Yet she was pretty sure everyone was still talking. He was still smiling to her when she looked up at him and she felt her cheeks burn.

Her age difference with him was about the same as his age difference with Kanae. He had seemingly given up on Kanae, should she give up on him?

"We'll just have to wait and see how tall you grow!" He smiled and patted her head.

 _Yup. Definitely sees me as a kid…_ She thought.

[…]

They hugged their friends goodbye as they parted, wishing to meet again soon, and settled into the car.

"Hey" she said as he put the key in the igniter "let's wait a bit."

He looked at her interrogatively.

"Just until they're all gone." She said as a justification.

They were in a remote area of the parking lot and they watched as their friends got into their own cars and drove away one by one.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked when Lory's car departed last, leaving them all alone.

"Nope" she smiled deviously, and she moved to sit on top of him "I just didn't want to wait until we're home." He helped her settle over him in the confined space and wrapped his arms around her, welcoming her starved kiss.

She locked her hands behind his head and caressed him, while his fingers descended eagerly on her butt. She rubbed slowly against him.

"You want to do this here?" he asked, surprised, when she showered his neck with kisses.

"You don't want to?" she asked genuinely, pulling back.

"Oh, honey" he smirked "I want to anywhere, anytime you want to." He slipped his fingers under her top and unhooked her bra unceremoniously as she went back to his neck and ear. "God… You're so hot." He breathed.

"Hotter than a model?"

"Ah" He started "So this real-"

She shut him up with a sensual, deliberate kiss. She was flushed when she retreated.

"Am I?" she asked with half lidded eyes, while she unzipped his slacks.

"Definitely." He said huskily, caressing her thigh with one hand, her breast with the other. "Especially right now…"

"Good." She breathed. She lifted up her hips, moved the crutch of her underwear to the side and grabbed him. They exhaled as one when she descended on him slowly, settling both her hands on in shoulders. She gave him a kiss and started moving up and down languidly.

"Hummm…" he grunted in her mouth as she rocked above him. "Yes."

She straightened up, panting, and laid her back against the stirring wheel, still pushing back and forth with her pelvis. He lifted up her shirt and bent her way to shower her torso with wet kisses. She grabbed at his collar and slowed down, moaning his name, when his nibbling reached her breasts. He licked and sucked, driven by his own pleasure from the feel of her heated center clenching about his shaft and her nipples hardening under his tongue. She jerked and accelerated again until she came, muffling her scream in her hand while he was still sucking her breast.

"How do you do it?" he asked rhetorically "You're just getting hotter every time." He moved to back himself in his seat when she stopped moving and he kissed her lips, all the while lifting up her but. She yelped when he got up and set her down on the edge of the passenger's seat. Once she was steady, he settled his member and his tongue back where both had just been.

"Oh god Kuon..." she moaned under his thrusts.

He pulled out and turned her around after a while. He guided his arousal to her entrance once more and plunged into her, making her jerk. He placed both his hands on her breasts and squeezed.

"You're not jealous often enough…" he murmured in her ear "I've been wanting to do something like that for so long…"

"Yeah?" she moaned, grabbing one of his hands and bringing it to her lips.

"Oh yeah." he grunted when she started sucking on his finger "This is such a turn on."

He lifted her upper body against his and accelerated. She moaned uncontrollably when his other hand descended on their intimate lock and revered her fragile bud with soft stroking. He drove restlessly into her until he made her climax a second time, and he let himself go with a bestial groan.

He sat back down with her on top of him and sighed contently as she ran her fingers along his hands absentmindedly.

"You were right." She commented "This was great." She turned her head enough to give him a deep kiss. "But we're not making an habit out of it, I'm warning you."

"So you're still going to turn me down, _every time_?"

"Well, there are places." she chuckled "you'd fuck me behind the tomato stand at the grocery store if I let you."

"I maintain" he replied in a serious tone "The way this stand is set, nobody would…"

"Well, I guess the car is private enough…" she murmured with a blush.

"You're so cute."

"So what was it in the end?" she asked abruptly, while she got up to sit in the passenger's seat.

"Hum?"

"Her name." she elaborated, while she started to straighten her clothes. He tilted his head curiously, and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "The one whose name nobody remembered? Who was she?"

"Oh, that." He smiled. She waited.

"What is it, you don't remember?" she asked after a while.

"I don't, actually." he was still smiling and she seemed annoyed.

"Lory sure seemed to find her _interesting_. You think I didn't notice the way he said her name?"

"I promise you, she's no one you need to bother yourself with."

"Stop smiling like that." She pouted "It's not fair."

"Is it fair that you are trying to establish a list of my previous girlfriends?"

"Is it fair that you have so many you can't even keep count." She asked rhetorically.

"Don't be like that." He said a bit sadly. "You know there's just you."

"It's just…" she looked down at her hands "Her name sounds familiar."

"Kyouko" he turned to her "what more can I do for you to believe it, I have not even laid eyes on a woman other than you, ever since I fell in love with you 6 years ago."

"Forget it."

"She's no one." He stressed "She's not you."

She gave a nod and looked out the window. They stayed silent for a minute and he started the car.

"The past is in the past, Kyouko."

"Huh. Yeah. Right." she grumbled. "Sure."

He smiled.

~~~ **SUN.33.02.06-15:00** ~~~

"It's such an honor to meet you!" his mother stuttered "I didn't know… Well, thank you for taking our boy in for the afternoon!" she bowed profusely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Hizuri Kuon replied nicely before he turned to him "and you too, Hideki kun!"

"Today's gonna be a lot of fun!" his wife added with a warm smile.

Shimizu Hideki was having a play date at his best friend's house for the first time on this Sunday. Rosa had always been quite secretive about her family, he had been wondering… Little did he expect this! Her parents were 2 of the most famous people in Japan, it was hard to believe they lived in his neighborhood just like that.

The adults shook hands and his mother left after giving him a quick hug and reminding him of the basics politeness recommendations.

"Can we go in my room?" Rosa asked.

"How about you give your guest a tour, first?" her mom patted her head.

"Yes!" Rosa took his hand and led the way.

"Be good, kids." Hizuri Kyouko added.

She and her husband smiled to them and went their own way.

"So this is the living room" Rosa said "we can play here if you want, there's my piano, there's the TV." She ran around the vast room showing every item. "This carpet comes from Turkey" she caressed the carpet and he did the same. "And look, this armchair spins!" she said joyfully, climbing on said armchair and pushing with her foot.

Hideki ran to her and climbed on the chair too, laughing. Everything was so cool in the Hizuri house!

"And here is Ryu's sword," she grabbed a foam toy that was laying there "but he lets me play with it", she pointed the pirate sword at him. "Watch out!" she laughed.

Hideki ran away, waving his arms around and stopped before a closet with glass doors, at the other end of the room. Inside were books, pictures and a wide variety of objects. He stared, wide eyed.

"This is a picture that my mom's friend made when I was a baby" he heard Rosa's voice next to him. "This is a _calavera_ " she pointed to a colorfully painted sculpture of a skull "it comes from Mexico" she continued and showed other items, but Hideki's eyes were drawn to a small stone. It was slightly blue and transparent. It was very pretty.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Oh" Rosa exclaimed "this is a good one!" she opened the door and reached for the stone. "Here" she handed it to him. "Lift it up, like that, and…" he did as she said and shifted his hand the way she showed him.

"Oh!" the light went through the stone and made it even prettier "it changed color!"

Rosa smiled and retrieved the stone.

"That, you see" she said "was magic." She looked through the stone as she kept going "When my mom was a kid, she met a fairy who gave it to her."

"A fairy?" Hideki frowned "it's not possible, fairies..."

"You don't know that!" she stuck out her tongue "At least let me finish!"

"Ok ok" he complied.

"So, this stone, you see, it can take away your sorrow." she shifted the stone and the color changed again. "My mother kept it preciously, and the stone helped her for years." The girl checked on her friend as she went on "And one day, she met my dad," Hideki was listening carefully "and they fell in love" she said with a passionate voice "but he was under a curse, and my mom saved him."

"A curse?" Hideki raised an eyebrow.

"And then, she realized that my dad was the fairy! He was the one who saved her first."

"What?" he blinked. _Fairies don't exist,_ he reasoned "It's made up."

"You think what you want" his friend crossed her arms. "I know it's real, because it shows that magic exists if you're willing to see it." She pouted "It's what you call a _metaphor_."

"Are you telling Corn's story?" Rosa's mother spoke suddenly and both kids turned her way. "You want to know what a metaphor is, Hideki kun?" She sat down next to them and Rosa came to sit on her crossed legs.

Rosa's mom was so beautiful, she was even more beautiful in real life, he thought. _If anyone is a fairy, I'd rather bet on her._ She had even played the part of a fairy in the _Sleeping Beauty_ movie. She was gentle too, her voice was soft and comforting. He sat down too and listened.

"You see Hideki kun, what Rosa was trying to tell you is that there are different ways of looking at the world. Every family has their stories, that tell where they come from, and there are always parts that are exaggerated and romanticized…" she paused and he remembered that story that his father always told about that fish that he caught. "You see what I mean?" he nodded "There is always a part of truth and a part of family myth."

"And the stone really is magic!" Rosa pointed out.

"You're right, pumpkin," her mother smiled "this stone is very special, because it allowed your father and I to fall in love." She looked back to the boy. "And you can call that magic, Hideki kun, don't you think?"

"That's a metaphor?"

"Well the part about the fairy is a metaphor, but magic really does exist…" she lowered her voice "This stone is proof of it…" she put her index in front of her mouth and shushed "it's a family secret, we only tell it to our very best friends."

Hideki was convinced by her tone. Hizuri Kuon had been one of his heroes for as far as he could remember. He and his wife really did look like they belonged to another world.

"Who wants cookies?" said man asked, walking in the room, carrying a tray that he placed on the table.

"Me!" both kids yelled and they went straight to the table.

"Take it easy" he chuckled "there's enough for…" he fell silent all of a sudden and swayed slightly, catching himself on the table.

"Kuon!" Rosa's mom got up and hurried to his side. "Are you ok?" she put her hands on his shoulder and chest in a protective gesture.

"Ooh" he rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly "seems I just lost my footing." He winked at her.

"You…" Hizuri Kyouko stared with thin eyes "You're not from now." she moved back slightly and a weird smile appeared on her face "Past or future?"

"Ha ha" Hizuri Kuon cupped her cheek slowly and continued playfully "Sorry to disappoint, this is still not happening my love."

"You deny it. It's got to be the future."

"You say that every time."

"And you keep teasing me with fake blackouts!" she complained.

"You're too easy to tease." He smiled enigmatically and caressed her face.

"I'm sure one will be for real," her frown deepened "you're doing it on purpose to hide the real switch."

"Who knows…" he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

She stared at him and thinned her lips.

"Whatever" she sulked "Let's go upstairs."

"I like the way you think."

Hideki looked to his friend questioningly, as the married couple walked away, hand in hand.

"Don't mind it" Rosa sighed "I think it's a joke between them, they play this game sometimes…" she rolled her eyes "Even I don't understand."

"Is it another metaphor?"

"No," she thought for a second, and remembered the word "it's a _paradox._ "

THE END

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _Thank you so much, everyone who reviewed even once (_ _ _no one should feel the need to apologize for not reviewing enough!)_ , faved, followed, and even those who simply took the time to read this story. I hope you had a good time and maybe I even stirred your imagination and your curiosity a little.  
_

 _I get from the reviews that my story was a bit weird and my writing didn't necessarily help… I like to try and say things without actually saying it. I still don't really know how this idea came to me, but this story began to exist in my mind, as I imagined scene after scene, and so, I had to put it down into words. Thank you for traveling through it with me._

 _I did my best to make the plot coherent but I might have missed something, so feel free to point out any inconsistencies._  
 _I would be thrilled to have a chance to read more weird stories like this one, either in using the concept, or in trying to experiment with the narration. Actually, I would be really curious to see what variations on this "switch" idea other writers can come up with ^^_

 _Like I said last time, there is a bunch of stuff I had imagined that I wasn't able to fit in this story (because I didn't want it to drag on after the switch was over, and I wanted to keep the 2 parts format till the end). So I'm thinking of writing some of those scenes I had in mind. If I do, they will probably come in the form of drabble, so I think it might be better to publish a side story rather than continuing this one. This is the end this time !  
_

 _Thank you again for reading and everything_


End file.
